Garasu no sakura
by neko-rouse-ichigo
Summary: —Estas dispuesta a dejar atrás tu aldea—siempre debil, sin que noten mi presencia, un mero estorbo.—Acepto— Sakura Haruno abandonaras la villa esta noche e iras a otro mundo, a una escuela de magia. - que clase de mision es esa? acaso estaba bromenado-no
1. Chapter 1

**bueno bueno esta es mi primer historia de este estilo de escritura, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero en la madrugada tuve un sueño raro y aparecieron varias ecenas en mi cabeza referentes a esto :3 y mi conciencia estuvo toda la mañana diciendome escribelo dios, escribeloo!**

**=D y aqui esta ...posiblemente solo es un delirio mas de mi cabeza, o la torta que me comi a las 2 de la madrugada, lo que aya sido espero que les guste**

* * *

— ¡corre! —. Los mortifagos nos pisaban los talones, no podía usar chakra para escapar, si lo usaba dejaría a Harry a la merced de esas alimañas.

—Sakura, ¡por aquí! —. Entramos a una abertura bajo una roca y las raíces de un árbol viejo, roge a los cielos por que no nos encontraran.

Era curiosa la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, en ningún momento llegue a pensar que mi vida podría terminar de esta forma, siempre tuve el presentimiento o la aspiración de morir en batalla defendiendo a Konoha o de vejes, luego de haberme retirado y tener una vida plena junto a mi pareja, viendo desde la entrada de mi hogar a los niños corriendo y sintiéndome melancólica, recordando mis años de infancia y juventud.

—No hagas ruido pueden escucharnos, mantente calmado, daría mi vida por protegerte, no es tu destino morir aquí…—. Lo mire de nuevo repase todos sus rasgos y me sentí feliz de haber disfrutado tantos momentos junto a el, no quería morir aun, extrañaba tanto a Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei.

—Sakura, ¿y si atraparon a Ron y a Hermione?

Se me estrujo el corazón solo de pensarlo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginarme lo que les harían para dar con nosotros. —ten confianza en que la libraran, Hermione es muy lista no dejaran que los atrapen, saldrá bien mientras estén juntos—. Lo tome de la mano y el me estrujo entre sus brazos, sentí que iba a llorar.

Escuche como los mortifagos pasaban a toda prisa, los sentí tan cerca que creí que nos encontrarían, afortunadamente se alejaron lo suficiente para darnos tiempo de escapar. Aun no recuperaba todo mi chakra, y mi muñeca reclamaba ser atendida, tuve la mala suerte de golpearme momentos antes del ataque de los mortifagos, Draco lanzo un hechizo a Harry, me lance contra el justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto y Malfoy escapo. Estoy segura de que el esta implicado en todo esto y no por la agresión hacia Harry, eso puede interpretarse como mera rivalidad o un odio descomunal hacia el, pero seria demasiada coincidencia.

— ¿Estas escuchando lo que te digo?

—Lo siento, no te estaba prestando atención.

Frunció el ceño, y tiro de mi brazo con fuerza, no cabía duda, si yo fuese una persona del todo "normal", me habría lastimado. No supe en que momento era yo la que iba detrás, mientras el me guiaba por el espeso bosque.

—Harry, perdóname, pero repíteme lo que me estabas diciendo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado—. Sentí como suavizaba el agarre y escuche su voz como todos los días, me impresionaba el hecho de no estar histérico o nervioso, que era como yo me sentía a cada momento, esperando un nuevo ataque.

—Te decía que tardaremos una media hora en salir de aquí, con suerte se dejaran llevar por el rastro falso de magia que dejaste y perderán nuestra pista. En el peor de los casos darán media vuelta y vendrán contra nosotros, si nos damos prisa saldremos antes de que nos den alcance.

—Dombledor—. Su rostro me llego de golpe, como pude ser tan estupida, debí imaginármelo.

— ¿Qué con el?, te dijo algo de lo que deba enterarme, ¿no es así? —. Por un instante sentí el sabor amaro de sus palabras, toda su vida le ocultaron lo quien y que era, en todo momento le revelaron secreto tras secreto, sin pensar en como se sentía el, todos y cada uno de ellos puso una carga en los hombros de Harry, "solo por ser el niño que vivió".

—El me dio esto—. Saque el collar que escondí bajo mi tunica, mire la incredulidad en su mirar, solo Hermione tenia un giratiempo, sin mencionar que este era un tanto particular; único en toda la extensión de la palabra, el objeto mágico mas peligroso en todo el mundo.

— ¿Que se supone que aremos con eso? —. Me miro de mala manera. —De nada nos servirá no podemos advertir a nadie, esta prohibido.

—No, si lo usamos nadie se enterara, a diferencia de los otros no volveremos en cuerpo, solo en espíritu y solo nosotros sabemos lo que pasara, podremos cambiar el futuro, yo se que tu nunca quisiste esto, puedes evitarlo todo—. Si regresábamos lo suficiente tal vez tendría la oportunidad de negarme a esta vida de magia y seguir solo como ninja. —Yo podría escapar de todo esto de igual manera, podría negarme a venir aquí, a esta escuela—.

La desesperación se apodero completamente de mi, estaba cansada de todo esto, en un principio solo quería alejarme del mundo ninja, olvidarme de las muertes, de la guerra, al final por querer escapar llegue a otro mundo con guerras y muertes. Tenía la oportunidad entre mis manos Harry y yo podríamos salir de esto, vivir sin el temor de ser atrapado, saber lo que pasara y evitarlo, vivir con tranquilidad.

Miraba el suelo, quería que todo terminara y nos detuvimos, sentí su mirada clavada en mí, y cuando levante la vista desee con todas mis fuerzas jamás haberlo echo, una razón más para utilizar el giratiempo.

—Si hacemos eso, entonces…jamás podremos volver a vernos, si recordamos todo, sentiré la tristeza de no verte nunca mas, de saber que estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo y ya no volveremos a estarlo, ¿eso es lo que deseas? Olvidarte de todo, de todos… ¿de mi?

Después de haber formulado la primer pregunta, todo lo que dijo, me sonó a afirmación, a excepción de lo ultimo y sentí un nudo en el estomago.

—Enserio, ¿pretendes olvidarte de todo lo que hemos vivido? , yo se, que ah sido difícil, pero no quiero olvidarlo…olvidarte—. Alcance a oír en la lejanía a las personas que armaban escándalo, estábamos saliendo del bosque, y sus palabras borraron todo rastro de incertidumbre, no quería dejar atrás a la nueva familia que tenia, pero de igual manera no me quería olvidar de la que deje atrás en Konoha, pero no todo es como parece, el destino nos tenia preparado un viaje largo y ahora estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

* * *

**:) shalala yo se que le quieren precionar ahi don de dice review =3**

**wueno de acuerdo a lo que ustedes digan depende si desarrollo la historia y aclaro el por que de la situcion**

**=D esto podria ser solamente un prologo**. **sin mas me despido y espero aya sido de su agrado la lectura.**


	2. reconocimiento

**ñ_ñ gomenee me tarde en subir U.U =S iba asubirlo al dia siquiente pero **

**me fui al cine a ver eclise *u* y se me fue el dia bagando por la plaza**

**tratare de ser mas puntual y subire cada semana o cada tres dias, depende de como se me den las ideas y los sueños que tenga **

**xD.  
**

* * *

— ¡Sakura-Chan! —Escuchar el estruendoso ruido de Naruto todos los días. —Kakashi-sensei dice que te buscara, tendremos una nueva misión, ¿no estas feliz por eso?, iremos a las afueras de Suna, creen que por ahí estuvo Sasuke así que aprovecharemos para buscar información—.

La misma rutina todos los días, la misma búsqueda todas las misiones, el mismo dolor en el pecho y el estomago al escuchar su nombre, todo siempre de la misma manera, has esto, se de esta manera, no muestres tus emociones, deja de ser débil.

A mis 12 años de vida eh tenido que pasar por situaciones que cualquier civil vería como grandes aventuras, hechos emocionantes, que vería con ojos incrédulos y fantasiosos, ojos con los cuales cada niño observa a los shinobis, con los mismos ojos vendados los cuales los llevan a tomar la peor decisión de sus vidas, la cual los introduce en un mundo que busca poder, fuerza. Un mundo llenos de muertes, ese es el mundo en el que vivo, la guerra, el odio, la venganza, son cosas que van de la mano junto a todos nosotros.

—Naruto, yo…dejare de— se detuvo tan rápido que casi choco contra su espalda, una cruel ironía, aun camino detrás de el, siempre a sus espaldas.

—Sakura-Chan, ¡por favor no te rindas!, se que es difícil que Sasuke se aya ido, pero no debemos perder la esperanza— sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que de no saber que Sasuke esta hundido en lo mas profundo de su odio, hubiese creído en sus palabras, el siempre a tenido la capacidad de encontrar las palabras exactas y el entusiasmo para que crean en sus palabras y sus promesas.

Los músculos de mi rostro antes tensos se suavizaron, a tal grado pude sonreír con sinceridad; Naruto me día un pequeño impulso para continuar, solo que de la manera equivocada, no pensaba abandonar a Sasuke a su suerte, el se fue por decisión propia, nadie lo abandono, yo tenia la intención de abandonar la vida Ninja, un tiempo quizá, o por siempre, pero por hoy le daría la satisfacción de permaneces a su lado, otro día, otra semana, otro mes, solo el tiempo que resistiera la presión, el dolor de verlo avanzar lejos de mi, mientas permanezco estancada.

Solo estaré a su lado de esta forma hasta que mi corazón explote de dolor, solo si no encuentro una salida antes de eso. Siendo la niña de bajo perfil sin ninguna habilidad, la niña que todos conocen e ignoran por no ser especial, por no tener potencial para el ninjutsu, el taijutsu o genjutsu, conocida por su inteligencia y buen control de chakra, conocida como la niña que es compañera del jinch_ūriki _del kyubi y el ultimo Uchiha.

—Solo por hoy Naruto, solo por hoy…— dejare que todo siga su curso, si es mi destino lo sabre, y si no lo es… dejare de ser una kunoichi.

Reanudamos nuestra marcha, minutos después llegamos al punto de encuentro, el único camino que hay que atravesar para salir de la aldea, la única banca que se encuentra en esa zona, el destino siempre va en contra nuestra y cuando creemos que no todo es tan malo sucede algo peor.

— ¡Rayos! Kakashi-sensei siempre nos hace esperar, aun cuando nos dijo que tenía mucha prisa, seguro cuando llegue nos dirá que se perdió en el camino de la vida—.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —

— ¡Sakura-Chan! Por que te ríes de mi, yo no le veo la gracia, siempre, siempre hace lo mismo, 'ttebayo—.

Contuve la risa lo mas que pude— Lo siento, es solo que— en un intento vano estalle en carcajadas de nuevo— jamás me fije en cuan gracioso era ver a la gente quejarse por culpa de Kakashi-sensei—.

—Pero es verdad, ¡tú siempre te quejabas también, así que no debes de reírte! — me apunto con un dedo es señal de acusación y la escena se me antojo a un mas graciosa, era mas que cierto que yo también me quejaba pero no sabia que me veía de esa forma.

—Yo…no…puedo dejar…de reír— me senté en el piso tratando de controlarme, y al poco rato Naruto empezó a burlarse de mi también, la risa siempre es contagiosa y esta no era la excepción.

— ¡JAJAJAJA!.. ¿De que nos reímos? —fue solo la voz de Kakashi-sensei las que nos saco de nuestro ataque de risa, su cara era todo un poema, encontrar a dos niños riéndose de nada como locos, no se ve todos los días algo parecido.

— ¡¿Por que ah llegado tan tarde?, tenemos una hora esperándolo, siempre son hace esperar! — de un momento a otro Naruto olvido lo que había estado haciendo para dirigirse a nuestro sensei y reprocharle a todo pulmón.

—No, para nada, veras lo que pasa es que cuando venia en camino…—Naruto estaba tan enojado que si lo comparábamos con un tomate no encontrarías diferencia alguna— ¡no me salga con la escusa de que se perdió en el camino de la vida por que no me lo tragare!—.

—No, Naruto lo que pasa es que…—no dejo que terminara de hablar y lo interrumpió de nuevo— ¡tampoco se encontró con una anciana necesitada de ayuda, esa ya me la se! — una vena se crispo el la frente de Kakashi-sensei y lo ultimo que estoy segura sintió Naruto fue un puño contra su cabeza.

—Si no dejas que termine de hablar, ¡¿como pretendes que explique el por que de mi retraso? —.

(Narradora :3)

Un chichón salio de la cabeza de Naruto y Sakura estaba intentando, por todos los medios no volver a reír, Kakashi reprimió las ganas de propinarle una buena paliza a su joven pupilo y contar su explicación (excusa).

—Sin más interrupciones— observo con "disimulo" a Naruto de una forma, no tan buena y con intenciones ocultas— debo decirles que la misión se cancelo y Tsunade-sama solicita nuestra presencia en su despacho, Shizune me llamo y por eso me retrase, así que me deben una disculpa—finalizo con tono ofendido.

Sakura dejo de reír, ya no le causaba gracia, por que tendría que disculparse si no había dicho ni una palabra—yo no me disculpare, no eh hecho nada, en todo caso es Naruto el que debe hacerlo—ladeo su cara en señal de protesta y Naruto solo lloraba en silencio tocando la zona afectada por el golpe.

¡Kakashi-sensei usted es el culpable por llegar siempre tarde, yo tampoco me disculpare, por que me golpeo! — imito la acción de Sakura y en cuanto lo hizo sintió el aire mas pesado y gran error que cometió al regresar a ver a Kakashi, de el un aura negra salía y su rostro serviría para espantar a cualquier enemigo en ese momento.

Naruto sintió correr el sudor por su nuca— esto…ka-Kakashi-sensei…yo…yo solo estaba bro-bromeando; lo siento, ve ya me disculpe no hay razón para hacer mas grande el problema ¿no cree?, ¿no es así Sakura-Chan?... ¿Sakura-Chan? — cuando regreso a verla cual fue su sorpresa, si no encontrarla entretenida jugando con un kunai entre sus manos.

— ¿eh?, ¿decías algo Naruto? — Y los ojos de Naruto se inundaron de lagrimas y pequeñas cascadas comenzaron a decender—Sakura…eres tan mala ayúdame antes de que me mate—señalo con un dedo a Kakashi que se mantenía tan amenazador y acercándose paso a paso a su victima— De esta no te salvas Naruto, deja de huir—.

— ¡NOOOOO! —.

Después de unos buenos golpes repartidos por cortesía de Kakashi, se encaminaron al despacho del Hokage.

Sakura iba detrás de su sensei, enfuruñada y arrastrando a un inconciente Naruto que se encontraba con múltiples golpes y desmayado— ¿por que tengo que ser yo la que cargue con este idiota?, pero ya me las pagaran, de esta no se salvan, no señor yo me encargare de eso, kukuku—dejo sus planes de venganza cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Kakashi fue el que toco la puerta en espera de la orden de entrada, y solo entraron cuando se escucho el típico "pase" de la voz femenina proveniente de la habitación—Hokage-sama, estamos a sus ordenes, ¿Qué es lo que desea? —.

—Déjate de formalidades Kakashi, no estoy para eso en este momento, y te pido que despiertes a ese niño—inclino su cabeza señalando a Naruto que permanecía inconciente y sin intenciones de despertar, Kakashi se acerco directo a la oreja del pequeño jinchuuriki—Naruto ~ Sakura-Chan esta sin camisa —a ella le dio un tic en el ojo derecho y una venita en la frente se hizo notoria.

— ¡¿Donde? , ¡Díganme donde esta! — Exigió Naruto después de haber reaccionado de golpe, y no se hizo esperar la reacción de Sakura, que estaba cabreada, hasta el punto de que su rostro se desfigurara totalmente en una mueca hostil— ¡y, ¿tenias que haberte levantado para verme sin ropa? , tú, cerdo-pervertido-idiota—después de haberle propinado unos golpes a Naruto y dejarlo al casi borde de la inconciencia, Tsunade decidió intervenir.

— ¡Sakura, compórtate por favor!, muéstrate digna, como una kunoichi, no puedes perder el control con tan poca cosa; la misión que les encomendare será solo de una persona y es de suma importancia, me llego una carta de un viejo amigo, y me pide un ninja entrenado por Kakashi, que sea de bajo perfil y pueda llevar acabo una misión de espionaje sin levantar sospechas, Kakashi pido tu consejo para saber a quien crees mas capas de llevar la misión acabo—.

—Con todo respeto, no creo que estén capacitados para llevar acabo una misión tan importante, en todo caso seria mejor enviar a un Ninja mas experimentado— la Hokage cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro y después recargo su barbilla es estos— fue lo mismo que dije, pero necesitan a un Ninja joven y el señor solicito, específicamente que quería a uno de tus estudiantes, no puedo hacer nada contra eso—.

Hasta ese momento ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación—Naruto seria el más apto para eso, es el mas fuerte y estoy seguro…casi de que podría mantener la discreción necesaria y entonces el…—su vaga recomendación se vio frustrada por un estrepitoso grito— ¡SI! , ¡¿Quien mejor que el próximo Hokage para una misión tan importante?, seré tan discreto como todos los días 'ttebayo! —fue la respuesta que comprobó que el no seria de utilidad para el pedido. Sakura en ningún momento emitió un sonido y mantuvo la cabeza gacha cuando Kakashi sugirió a Naruto.

Nadie se molesto siquiera en tomarla en cuanta, momentos y comentarios de ese tipo la hacían sentir como un extra en el lo que restaba del equipo 7, un mero estorbo que no hacia falta, ni necesidad si estuviera o no presente.

—Supongo que no hay mas remedio que mandar a Sakura— cuando escucho la voz de su sensei una punzada de dolor se estaciono en su corazón y sintió un retortijón en el estomago, una pequeña sonrisa, con una mezcla de ironía y melancolía surco sus labios.

La mujer de cabellos dorados observo a la niña de la estancia, mientras se oía la voz del kitsune quejándose por el repentino cambo de opinión; sonrío con tristeza al adivinar sus pensamientos, débil…fue la palabra que se cruzo por sus pensamiento, ese sentimiento que te hace sentir inferior a los demás, ese sentimiento que saboreo cuando veía a sus compañeros avanzar en su juventud y dejándola atas, el mismo sentimiento que la embargo cuando Orochimaru decidió traicionarlos y ni Jiraya ni ella pudieron detenerlo.

—Te equivocas, Sakura es la más indicada, es pequeña con buen control de chakra, muy inteligente y discreta, no pasara desapercibida por su cabello exótico, pero no llamara mas la atención aparte de su apariencia, nadie notara nada extraño, ella es el perfecto caso de "las apariencias engañan" —.

Sakura sonrió con alegría y orgullo de que la valoraran y reconocieran en algo, observo con júbilo a la Hokage que se regocijaba internamente por subir el ánimo de la niña de cabellos rosas.

—Naruto, por favor abandona la habitación, tu presencia ya no es requerida, Kakashi, Sakura, por favor quédense—Naruto salio furioso y haciendo pucheros diciendo cosas como "no importa, si no dejan ir al próximo Hokage no debe de ser tan importante" o "Sakura es buena para no levantar sospecha, alguien tan importante como yo llama mucho la atención" y palabras de ánimo personal.

—Kakashi, le entregaras a Sakura los rollos de técnicas que tengas de genjutsu y ninjutsu que tengas, por favor retírate y entrega lo establecido en dos horas— después de la orden Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo— lo que me deja con…Sakura, tu misión será mas complicada de lo que parece, no tendrás que pelear, no tan pronto, te infiltraras en una escuela como una estudiante de intercambio, tendrás que aprender las técnicas por tu cuenta y yo también te daré unos rollos de técnicas, peros serán de jutsus médicos, son especiales para tu buen control de chakra, regresaras casa año durante uno o dos meses o cuando yo lo disponga—.

—Disculpe, pero usted ah dicho ¿cada año? — escuchaba atenta la información y no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban.

—si, eh dicho cada año, pero no te preocupes esto solo durara hasta que el usuario lo disponga, y el pago será relativamente bueno— eso poco le intereso, tenia familia, amigos, ¿como podría ser capas de abandonarlo todo? Y el rostro de Sasuke cruzo rápidamente por su cabeza, la noche en que se fue… ¿el habría sentido lo que ella en el momento de su partida? — ¿Qué pasara con mi familia, mis amigos…mi vida aquí? —.

—si es eso lo que te preocupa para ellos solo estarás ausente una semana, lo remplazaremos con un clon especial, creado por ti claro y cuando regreses desaparecerá y todo lo que el clon aya vivido y aprendido formara parte de ti, tiene casi el mismo funcionamiento que un clon de sombra, pero este no desaparece con los golpes o heridas, solo cuando tu estés en un radio de un metro— Tsunade espero paciente su respuesta.

—Esta bien, lo haré, pero dígame cuando y adonde tengo que partir— su voz sonó decidida, saldría de ahí, se le presento la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de todo eso, de ese mundo Ninja y poder ser un estudiante normal y se sintió un tanto decepcionada de si misma, estaba huyendo de la misma manera en que lo hizo Sasuke y su recuerdo la atormento de nuevo.

Tal vez…solo tal vez si se iba lo olvidaría, por que ella estaba huyendo, buscando un atajo, si, pero no por la misma razón, ella no traicionaba a su villa, ni a los seres que la querían…no era igual.

—Te iras a hoy en la noche eso te dará tiempo de aprender la técnica de clones y no levantes sospechas una vez que la domines el clon se quedara aquí escondido y tu te iras…a otro mundo, a una escuela de magia—.

* * *

**wueno eso es todo por hoy ^^' lo subi un poco tarde U.U no me di cuanta de la hora, empeze temprano para que todos lo leyeras pero parece qeu no funciono xd**

**:3y termine por subirlo tarde...me vi un poco mala con respecto a sakura y el menos precio que ciente, pero siempre he visto que la tratan asi y por eso mismo no le dejan avanzar, en fin quiero dar un agradecimiento especial por su review :3 que me hizo muy feliz y por eso actualize ;d **

**Gracias :**

**_Akira Riddle_: me dio mucho gusto recibir un review, sobre todo por que no sabira si les gustaria la historia, eso fue como un pequeño prologo de la historia, se desarroyara apartir del proximo capitulo.**

**PD:dile a dei que en cuanto se me ocurra otra historia el sera el protagoniste y al kyubi que lo mensionare mas en mis historias :3 y con chance le aga un one-shot xD. espero te aya gustado**

** y si tengo suficiente imaginacion se extendera lo sificiente como para habarcar todos los libros de harry potter :3 pero no sera igual que la historia y con un personaje agregado...noooo, solo se desarrollaran mas o menos iguales las partes que considere mas importantes.**

**nos vemos asta el proximo capitulo**

**Neko-chan se despide =^-^=**


	3. tirón de ombligo

**Bien bien :D **

**aqui esta el seguiente capitulo, espero que me haya quedado mejor que los demas,**

**lo hize unpoco mas largo y es que me di cuenta de que a nadie le gustan **

**los capitulos cortos, U_U son horribles te **

**dejan con mas intriga y mas si los suben cada semana.**

**asi que aqui esta ;D, tampoco es demasiado largo peor tratare de hacerlos aun mas extensos de ahora en adelante**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

—Esta bromeando, ¿no es así?… se que no soy la mejor de todos, pero no por eso me tome como a una tonta. Si desea burlarse de alguien que sea otra persona, con permiso…me retiro— inclino su cabeza en una despedida respetuosa y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para salir de la oficina.

—Sakura, detente ahí, se que es difícil de creer, cuando conocí a esa persona, reaccione de la misma manera, en cuanto el me explico su historia y por la fuerza e intensidad que poseían sus palabras lo tome como un completo lunático, parecía que el creía realmente en lo que estaba diciendo; por favor entiende lo que te digo, ten un poco de confianza, lo nuestro es igual de increíble para ellos, pero ¿realmente crees que somos los únicos en todo el universo? —se lograba palpar la tensión después de las palabras de la Hokage.

—Yo…creeré en sus palabras si me da una muestra de que realmente existe— sentencio la pequeña kunoichi.

—bien, hoy en la noche veras la prueba con tus propios ojos, ahora iremos a entrenar… ¡Shizune!—grito fuerte y claro la bella mujer de cabellos color de sol; desde afuera se escucho el golpe del suelo contra los tacones de la pobre Shizune, en pasos apresurados por llegar al lugar en que la solicitaban.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿me llamo?—pregunto con voz entrecortada, por la carrera que hizo hasta el despacho—así es, te quedaras a cargo del papeleo, tengo que enseñarle algo a Sakura, por favor—dijo esto empujando a Sakura por la espalda para salir de la habitación dejando a Shizune que miraba con recelo la enorme pila de documentos en el escritorio.

—Bien pequeña niña, pasaremos por un poco de sake ahora que no esta Shizune…me tiene en ley seca y ya era hora de tomarme un pequeño descanso, después haremos tu entrenamiento—luego de ser prácticamente arrastrada por toda Konoha en busca de sake, Sakura y Tsunade por fin fueron al campo de entrenamiento.

(Sakura)

Tras pasadas la horas, por fin pude dominarla técnica, jamás había entrenado tanto en mi vida, mis músculos se sientes aun calientes por el ejercicio efectuado, Kakashi-sensei jamás me entreno personalmente, como a Naruto o a Sasuke y nunca me dejo seguir demasiado tiempo el entrenamiento.

Siempre tuve limitantes, físicos y mentales. De cierta forma estar con Tsunade-sama me ah echo sentir mejor, una verdadera maestra…eso es lo que ah sido hoy para mi, es fascinante sentir el esfuerzo ejercido; la piel quema con el tacto, pero de igual forma la brisa la refresca, llevándose el sudor qué lo recorre. Avance un poco con pasos tembloroso, apenas y podía mantenerme en pie sin que las rodillas me flanquearan.

—Bueno, supongo que eso ah sido todo por hoy, Sakura—me dedico una sonrisa calida, y la paz se instalo en mi corazón; felicidad, es el sentimiento que me embargo, la satisfacción de haber dado lo mejor de mi. No sentía nada parecido desde los exámenes chuunin en el bosque de la muerte—estoy tan cansada, hace tiempo no entreno tanto—dijo con expresión cansada Tsunade-sama—si fui yo la que entreno…usted solo me mostró la técnica una ves y se puso a tomar sake todo el día, mientras yo entrenaba—lo dije tan bajito que me sorprendió cuando me miro feo, creo que logro escucharme; la mire y reí nerviosa, mientras me rascaba la nuca.

—esto… ¿que haremos ahora? —mi nerviosismo se noto en mis palabras, ya que, si esto era todo, entonces tendría que partir a quien sabe donde.

—Eso es todo, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, te iras en una hora, ve y prepara tus cosas, en una hora debes de estar en mi despacho; por cierto, date una buena ducha, la necesitas—. Desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche y el espesor del bosque, después de unos minutos me quede totalmente sola en el campo.

Recuerdos…es todo lo que tendré a partir de ahora, camine hasta el lugar donde se encontraban tres troncos enterrados en la tierra "el campo del equipo 7"; hacia tanto que no entrenaban todos juntos, había pasado ya tiempo desde la ultima misión que hicimos todos juntos, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo.

—Sasuke-Kun, dime…eres feliz ahora—hable al viento, respirando con aire melancólico la brisa fresca que emanaba el bosque— ¿pensaste en todo lo que dejabas atrás?, en tu mejor amigo, en tu maestro, en mi…si así fue, entonces te admiro, por dejar todo esto, todos los buenos momentos y resistir el dolor de saber, que nada volverá nunca mas a repetirse—me sentía ridícula por hablarle al viento, pero quería que mis palabras le llegaran, en donde sea que estuviese. Quería entenderlo, saber como fue que supero todo lo que siento en este momento, que me diga si no fuimos nada para el y por eso le fue mas fácil irse, o si de verdad le dolió hacerlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo irme ya— camine lento, mis músculos seguían cansado y un poco adoloridos, esta ocasión mi control de chakra no me sirvió mucho, esta técnica ejercía mucho desgaste físico, Tsunade-sama me dijo, que era por que el clon era mas fuerte y no desaparecía con los golpes, pero que si sufría alguna herida, me quitaría un poco de energía para recuperarse.

Camine cerca de 10 minutos para llegar a mi casa, me recargue en la puerta, feliz de poder descansar un poco, la realidad tan cruel como siempre, me recordó que tenía ahora 45 minutos nada más, para llegar a la torre del Hokage y arreglar mis cosas.

Por fin decidí abrir la puerta, cuando di los primeros pasos dentro de la casa, un calido abrazo me envolvió junto con un dulce perfume a lirios que inundo mi nariz—Sakura, cariño, estaba preocupada, ya es tarde, vino tu sensei a dejarte unos rollos, pero no me dijo para que, y se fue, ¿pasa algo? —Lo único que siempre odie de ser una Ninja cuando regresaba a casa, fue que mi madre aya sido una civil, fue la única que se negó a mi capricho de convertirme en una kunoichi, temía por mi vida y no quería que sufriera; papa me apoyo para ser como el, esas fueron sus palabras. El jamás fue un Ninja conocido, tampoco de los mejores, pero siempre se porto de la mejor manera, hasta su muerte, meses atrás; salio en una misión para proteger a un feudal, y jamás regreso; nos dijeron que fue torturado para obtener información, pero que no lograron sacarle nada y murió dignamente. Fue un golpe duro, para ambas, mamá lo amaba con todo su ser y se que aun lo hace y yo siempre fui muy unida con el, era su niña consentida, la luz de sus ojos, su todo.

Por un momento dude en contarle acerca de la misión, yo también iría como protección de alguien, que tal si sucediera lo mismo de nuevo, ¿seria posible que la historia tomara de nuevo ese curso?, el destino no podría ser tan cruel con mi madre, ¿no es así?

—Mama, me voy a una misión de resguardo, es de ultimo minuto—podría verme involucrada en una situación peligrosa, como cualquier otro Ninja, y en verdad me preocupaba la reacción que podría mostrar mi progenitora—y, ¿de que es?, algo tan urgente debe de ser importante, ¿Por qué has de ir tu? —note su timbre angustiado, mas de lo que espere.

—Han pedido a un estudiante de Kakashi-sensei, por eso tengo que ir— mire con duda su rostro, esperando ver aun que sea un poco de apoyo en sus ojos, pero no vi nada— ¿un estudiante has dicho?, ¿es que iras tu sola? —sentí un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar, solo logre asentí con la cabeza en un intento vano de mostrar seguridad—y por que no va Naruto-Kun, el también es alumno de Kakashi, eso es lo que piden, no hay necesidad de que tu vayas, el es mas fuerte, tendrá menos complicaciones si hay un ataque, así que, ¿Por qué no rechazas la misión? —el que me viera suplicante no me ayudo en la tarea de negarme a su pedido.

—Mamá yo…lo siento, pero debo de hacer esto, Naruto arruinaría la misión, es demasiado ruidoso y…se que puedo hacerlo, por favor no me detengas, no me trates como todos los demás…tu no…no, me hagas sentir débil—todo esfuerzo por mantener la compostura se acabo, llore como hacia tiempo no lloraba, no desde que el se fue, no desde Sasuke-Kun; me hizo sentir impotente.

—Por favor, prométeme que volverás lo mas pronto posible…solo te pido eso, pero vuelve—lloro junto conmigo y me sentí feliz de que me dejara ir, aun contra sus deseos—te lo prometo mama, volveré tan rápido como me sea posible—no había mentiras en mis palabras, en cuanto dejaran de solicitar mi presencia me iría de ahí, sin importar que.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, en dirección al baño, me quedaban menos de 30 minutos; malditos momentos sentimentales, desde este momento están vetados de los asuntos del diario. Entre al baño y me saque toda la ropa lo mas rápido, y con tanta fuerza que creí haber escuchado la tela de mi traje desgarrarse.

Cuando el agua toco mi piel, desee permanecer ahí toda la noche, tan calida que relajo mis músculos adoloridos y tan fresca que erizo mi piel, y de vuelta a la tierra, me tomo exactamente tres minutos bañarme, aun tenia que empacar mi ropa y mis armas.

Salí a tropezones con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y corrí en dirección a mi cuarto, busque y busque la ropa que iba a utilizar y la elección que gano fue mi típico traje rojo, es decir, ni que fuera a otro mundo, ¡OH!, claro…si iba a "otro mundo", por eso es que estaba tan nerviosa.

—Tonta ropa, tonto mundo, tonta misión—20 minutos, ese era todo el tiempo que me quedaba y aun no había empacado nada, termine de vestirme, tome una mochila y ropa para una semana, así no levantaría sospechas de nadie, busque con la mirada los rollos de Kakashi-sensei y los encontré en mi cama, seis en total, los metí en mi mochila con mas cuidado del normal, no eran míos así que debía tener mas cuidado con ellos, empaque unas armas sueltas, solo por si acaso, metí un rollo mas, que contenía armas guardadas, justo como el que Tenten utilizaba.

—Supongo que esto es todo…no hay nada que me haga falta—pase la vista por toda mi habitación y mis ojos se posaron en la foto del equipo 7, camine hacia el mueble en el que se encontraba y tome el marco entre mis manos—los extrañare, de verdad que si—lo guarde en mi bolso junto con la foto de mis padres.

—Bien es hora de partir—camine un poco y me detuve en el marco de la puerta y lo acaricie con el dorso de mi mano, avance de nuevo hasta llegar a las escalares y bajar despacio, no quería que el recorrido terminara— mamá, es hora de irme—avise con voz apagada, cuando llego a mi lado, me abrazo de nuevo—te amo cariño, no lo olvides—sus palabras iban con doble sentido, ella no se decidió apropiadamente de papa y quería hacerlo conmigo, siempre me decía lo mismo cuando salía fuera de la aldea—yo también te amo mamá, volveré en una semana, lo prometo—.

Me despidió, en la puerta, y yo tome rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, tenia un máximo de cinco minutos para llegar, así que empecé a correr, pase por la academia, y los recuerdos surcaron mi mente de nuevo, este día fue un paseo por mi memoria y me sentí dichosa al saber que tenia buenos amigos aquí, esperándome…saber que había vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

No me di cuenta en que momento llegue a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade-sama, toque dos veces y tardo un poco en contestarme, se oían voces a dentro, si mi oído no fallaba, era Shizune hablando con la Hokage, en cuanto me dieron la orden de pasar salio una joven de cabellos negros, evidentemente molesta, y cuando logre entrar en su totalidad me di cuanta del por que; Tsunade-sama había mencionado que Shizune la tenia en ley seca, encontrarse a la Hokage en un estado de total ebriedad…bueno, ahora ya sabia el por que del enojo de la joven asistente.

—Tsunade-sama estoy lista, en cuanto me de la prueba de la existencia de ese "otro mundo" saldré directo a el— mis palabras fueron claras, yo había decidido aceptar su encomienda, siempre y cuando me mostrara una prueba; aun tenia la pequeña esperanza de que fuera una broma de mal gusta y pudiera regresar a mi casa a descansar.

—oh, vamos Sakura, relájate hip, primero debo de aclararte unas cuantas cosas: primero, no vas a aprender nada, solo es una tapadera, no te sobre esfuerces, no serás capaz de hacer ningún hechizo, eso los maestros lo saben así que no tendrás ningún problema; segundo, llegaras a la escuela al mismo tiempo que los estudiantes y se te asignara una casa, tampoco tendrás problema con eso, mi querido amigo te explicara mejor las cosas cuando lo veas; tercera y ultima aclaración, te recogerá un sujeto grande, de cabello y barba larga color negra, y con el ira mi amigo, es algo viejo y de barba blanca y larga, eso es lo que dice la descripción, JAJAJA—comenzó a reírse de una manera no tan normal, y con un toco maquiavélico—¡oh!, casi lo olvido, tu primer pago lo utilizaran para comprarte las cosas necesarias que utilizaras allá—comenzó a buscar algo en su escritorio, cuando encontró lo que buscaba extendió hacia mi dos pergaminos—debes de aprenderlos, son los jutsus de los que te hable—.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad, pero… ¿donde esta la prueba que me prometió? —sus palabras fueron muy creíbles, pero aun desconfiaba, quería que me mostrara lo que tenia como prueba—claro, claro, la prueba…—se acerco a un estante que estaba a un lado de su escritorio y tomo una caja de madera, la miro como tratando de identificarla, supongo que tanto alcohol consumido tenia ya sus efectos, muy aparte de las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando logro saber si era realmente lo que buscaba lo extendió hacia mi—ábrelo, el collar que parece un reloj de arena debes de conservarlo siempre contigo—es muy bonito…pero eso no me prueba nada yo en verdad quería que me mostrara algo que…—mis palabras quedaron en el aire cuando ella me indico que observara de nuevo la caja— ¿ves es otro objeto? —asentí como tonta ante la pregunta—cuando lo toques llegaras al otro mundo, pero primero debes crear el clon, ya sabes, cuando te vallas no regresaras en un buen rato, y tienes que dejarlo para que no levantes sospechas de nadie—el rostro de mi madre pasa por mi cabeza, le había prometido que llegaría en una semana y no pude evitar pensar, que si volvía unos días antes podría sentirse mas aliviada.

—Tsunade-sama, con todo respeto, si me voy podría dejar salir mi clon antes de tiempo, unos dos días antes, mi madre estaría muy feliz de ser así, por favor—me incline en una reverencia a modo de petición— esta bien, pero debes de crearlo de una ves, te están esperando en estos momento, tendrás un repentino cambio de horario, adáptate lo mas rápido que puedas a el, posiblemente tengas que mantenerte despierta todo el día de hoy, para nosotros es de noche , pero para ellos es aun de día—.

Forme los sellos con mis manos y concentre mi chakra en todo mi cuerpo, después de unos segundos de concentración logre hacerlo, debo admitir que para haber entrenado solo un día me salio perfecto, y ahora venia el momento de la verdad, tocaría esa pequeña piedra que se encontraba en la cajita de madera y me iría a otro lugar.

—_Bien, tranquila__…tu puedes Sakura_—me di ánimos mentalmente, y Tsunade-sama siguió todos mis movimientos hasta que llegue a la caja de madera, acomode mi mochila, revisando que no faltara nada, metí los pergaminos que me dio la gondaime y la cerré nuevamente—bueno…creo que, me voy—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Señor, ¿esta seguro de lo que esta haciendo? —Severus Snape tenía sus razones para oponerse a tal actitud, una persona sin habilidades mágicas en la escuela, era una aberración, un insulto para los verdaderos magos— ¿Cuál es la intención oculta de esa persona?, ¿ah pasado algo que debamos saber? — la impaciencia oculta en sus palabras era palpable, Dumbledore no era tonto, y la desconfianza por parte de Severus no era algo bueno. Snape, era y es una persona de cuidado, si algo se interpone en su paso acabaría con el, no por nada era el regente de Slytherin, de cierta forma aun desconfiaba de el.

—No es bueno impacientarse, Severus, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo tango mis motivos para hacerlo, podría por favor llamar a Hagrid—mas que una pregunta lo dijo en un tono liviano de autoridad, una orden directa, pero suave.

Avanzo a paso firme, hacia la salida, y bajo por la escalera en forma de espiral, tenia el seño fruncido, su intento de descubrir l que sucedía se vio frustrado por la ágil mente del regente. Y ahora, aparte de ser dejado de lado nuevamente, tendría que buscar a ese semi-gigante, camino por los pasillos de la escuela, todo estaba en penumbras y silencioso, como le gustaba Hogwarts cuando no había alumnos, tanta paz y quietud le traían recuerdos bellos, aquellos en los cuales entre a la escuela, cuando era feliz y recibía una calida sonrisa amistosa.

Cuando termino de recorrer los pasillos interminables de la escuela recorrió un pequeño campo que unía la casa de Hagrid a las instalaciones del establecimiento; se acerco a paso elegante a la puerta, se aseguro de estar a una distancia prudente de la entrada, el semi-gigante tenia la mala o no tan mala maña de salir con una ballesta en brazos, para espantar a los malhechores. Claro esta que si no quería darle una impresión muy fuerte y terminar empalado debía de ser cauteloso; inclino su cuerpo hacia la puerta, acerco su brazo y volteo su muñeca de tal forma que su dorso diera hacia la entrada, toco levemente con los nudillos y regreso a su posición inicial, tan recto como una tabla.

Escucho don claridad como dentro de la casa removían cosas en un intento de ocultar algo, o simplemente de acomodar sus pertenencias, pero nunca era demás el desconfiar un poco, la confianza ciega y absoluta conlleva a la traición de quien menos esperas.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?—un hombre corpulento y de barba larga tan negra como la noche salio de la pequeña casucha con una ballesta en mano, de forma que podría dispararla con facilidad si alguien quería provocarle algún daño—Hagrid, el director Dumbledore te espera en su despacho, creo que tienen algunos asuntos que llevar acabo, ¿no es así? —tal ves a Dumbledore no pudo sacarle ninguna información pero Hagrid no tenia fama de discreto, a veces hablaba de mas sin quererlo—Si, tienes razón, tenemos que ir por nuestro pequeño infiltrado—no se necesitaba mas de medio cerebro para entender que el nuevo estudiante de "intercambio" serviría como espía, tal ves para la búsqueda de enemigos o para encontrar a adversos ocultos entre la estudiantina.

— ¿A que se debe tan repentina intrusión de indagación? — la mueca de tranquilidad que se mostraba en los rostro del pequeño gigante de descompuso en un mohín de congoja, odiaba de sobremanera que se le escaparan las cosas, y de cierta forma que estas mismas no salieran completas—no debí de hablar, no debí de haber dicho nada y tu no has escuchado nada—Movió su mano y con ella la ballesta que esta sujetaba, apuntado al rostro de Severus, este encontró una amenaza bien planteada en sus palabras y se aseguro de grabar en su memoria el que no se le escapara nada de eso; Hagrid por otro lado hizo ese movimiento un tanto inconciente de lo que reflejaban sus palabras y su acción, el lo vio como una forma de pedirle por favor que no dijera nada de su pequeño desliz.

Entro a paso acelerado a su hogar y dejo la ballesta en su mesa, salio tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía; Snape seguía inmóvil en la puerta, y un segundo después de ver que Hagrid se dirigía rápidamente hacia el su cuerpo reacciono, de una manera un tanto torpe y balanceándose con la esperanza de no caer—supongo que ya termine mi trabajo por hoy, la paz se acabara mañana, con la llegada de los alumnos— miro el cielo, el sol estaba centrado perfectamente, si no se equivocaba serias mas o menos las 12…recién su día comenzaba y esperaba no acabara rápido, disfrutaba de la paz que tenia ese lugar cuando estaba vacío, lo dejaba perfectamente perderse en el valle de los recuerdos, no se dio cuenta cunado por fin el gigante enano desapareció de su campo visual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hagrid corría con la respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo regordete no le permitía más—supongo que debo comer solo la mitad de lo que acostumbro—se quejo entrecortado por la carrera que tenia, en ese momento detesto por primera ves la escuela, por que tenia que tener tantos pasillos, por que a Dumbledore no se le ocurrió hacer una acceso directo a su oficina, pero ¡no!, en vez de eso decidió ponerla en la parte mas alejada de la escuela.

—Hagrid, te estaba esperando, es hora de irnos, si llega antes que nosotros será un problema, podría perderse—El hombre de edad avanzada caminaba en dirección a semi-gigante, que al ver al director paro su carrera, agradeciendo internamente a los cielos no haber tenido que cruzar la otra mitas que aun le faltaba por recorrer, para llegar a su despacho.

—Sujeta un extremo de eso— le indico al tiempo que alzaba un calcetín viejo; desenvaino su varita y la apunto a la prenda—_"portus"_ —al tiempo que susurraba en encantamiento ambos hombres sintieron un tirón del ombligo, después de un recorrido ajetreado y corto, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un callejón, salieron de ahí para verse frente al caldero choreante.

—Cree que tarde en llegar, debo de regresar para alimentar a…para alimentarme—palmeo su estomago con nerviosismo, otro error de esos y seria su fin, Dumbledore lo miro curioso, cada quien tenia sus pequeños misterios y el no era quien para cuestionarlo, por que también tenia sus secretos—Supongo que no, es la hora acordada, ya no debe tardar—.

— ¿Qué clase de persona es la que viene? —llevaban ya varios minutos esperando y tenia curiosidad por ese individuo, hasta ahora nada mas sabia que el iba a custodiar la escuela, un poco de información no le vendría mal—debo de ser un adulto experimentado, yo jamás podría hacer algo así de peligroso—Dumbledore permaneció callado mientras Hagrid parloteaba—lo conoce usted ¿no es así? —Pregunto nuevamente con curiosidad—no Hagrid, no lo conozco personalmente, pero esta al servicio de una vieja amiga—Escucharon un golpe estruendoso en el callejón por el cual llegaron, Hagrid se apresuro a ver que era, talvez un muggle husmeando por ahí.

Se encontró con una niña de aspecto extraño, parecía tratar de ponerse en pie, había caído en los botes de basura, para su suerte estaban vacíos; la miro con mas profundidad, sintió la presencia del rector a un lado, la pequeña infanta vestía un extraño traje rojo, muy al estilo oriental, traía consigo una mochila de gran tamaño color beige, tardo unos segundos es visualizar bien el color de su cabello, en aquella escuridad se apreciaba un tanto oscuro, y le daba la impresión de ser de un café demasiado claro.

—eh de suponer, que eres el elemento que nos a mandado la bella Tsunade—Watashi wa anata no sābisu de gozen—supongo que no entiendes lo que digo—Sakura no entendía lo que esos sujetos hablaban pero al escuchar entre todas esas palabras extrañas el nombre de la gondaime le indico que eras las personas correctas. Hagrid no comprendía bien, había traído a una niña pequeña, de casi la misma edad de Harry, ¿para proteger e investigar en la escuela?

—supongo que un hechizo de traducción estaría bien—agito una barita frente al rostro de Sakura y murmuro palabras ininteligibles para ella; la joven inclino su cuerpo en un saludo respetuoso—muy bien, iremos a un lugar a comprar lo que necesitaras, es posible que sientas confundida, ya que hay lugares que no puedes ver por ser muggle, estamos muy cerca de uno solo síguenos y no te nos separes y así podrás tener acceso a ellos—ahora sabia que le habían echo, podría entender a la perfección sus palabras.

—esta bien—también comprendió que ahora hablaba como ellos, pero que no había perdido conocimiento sobre su idioma natal. No le gustaba la idea de tener que ir a paso ciego con ellos, de nada serviría que prestara atención a algo que no podría ver—Discúlpanos, por tan mala educaron, soy el director de la escuela a la que iras a partir de ahora, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y la persona a mi lado es…—hizo un gesto y extendió la mana hacia Hagrid en señal para que se presentara formalmente, el tardo unos segundo en entender, y después de captar la indirecta dio un respingo y se apresuro a contestar—esto…si, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, mucho…mucho gusto—titubeo en sus ultimas palabras, se dio cuenta de que su cabello no era del color café claro que había identificado en un principio, si no de un extraño color rosa.

—Por favor síguenos—Dumbledore camino hacia la salida del callejón seguido por Hagrid y Sakura. Después de salir a ala calle de entre las penumbras se ese rincón se dirigieron a un establecimiento, donde Sakura pudo leer con claridad las letras del letrero—"El caldero chorreante", ¿es ahí donde vamos? —Dumbledore y Hagrid la miraron curiosos, como era posible que visualizara el lugar si ningún muggle podía verlo, a menos de que fuera una…— ¿puedes verlo? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y ambos hombres se miraron incrédulos, Dumbledore empezó a maquinar su nuevo plan, esta pequeña sorpresa le aria mas fácil el trabajo, levantaría menos sospechas si podía hacer magia—Hagrid, cómprale todo lo necesario—se giro hacia ella—tu, entraras como una verdadera alumna, si puedes ver este lugar significa que tienes dotes para ser una bruja—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sakura)

La Hokage me miro esperando que tomara la piedra—vamos, tócala, si no lo haces no tendrás la prueba que tanto anhelas—me animo para que lo hiciera, pero de cierta forma no quería creerle, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar; me tomo un minuto completo el decidirme al fin—bien, me voy—toque la piedra y por un segundo pensé que no había funcionado, la felicidad que sentí se esfumo cuando al siguiente segundo sentía un desagradable tirón, casi como si engancho jalara por detrás de mi ombligo.

El viaje duro demasiado para mi gusto, pero sabia que había sido corto al mismo tiempo, cuando deje de sentir tan molesta sensación caí en cuenta de que había llegado y no reaccione a tiempo, lo cual conllevo a que cayera sobre unas latas metálicas, vi que eran botes de basura una ves que intente ponerme de pie, aun estaba agotada por el entrenamiento y sentía mis piernas flanquear de ves en cuando, note que dos personas observándome, hablaron entre si, no entendía que decían hasta que el señor de apariencia mas gastada y cabellos blanquecinos se giro hacia mi y me dijo cosas que no entendí, afine mi oído y entre las palabras que decía alcance a rescatar el nombre de Tsunade-sama.

—_Estoy a su servicio_—volvió a hablarme, y acerco una varita hacia mi, hablo con vocablos aun mas extraños. Me incline despacio frente a ellos en una reverencia de mitad de cuerpo, cuando hablo de nuevo extrañamente comprendí lo que dijo, fue que me di cuanta de que me había hechizado o algo así— esta bien—otra sorpresa mas, podía hablar como ellos, pero aun recordaba mi idioma, fue en donde caí en cuanta de sus palabras, no podría vigilar nada si no podía verlo, esto seria verdaderamente molesto, esa palabra me sonó tanto a Shikamaru que sonreí sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Discúlpanos, por tan mala educaron, soy el director de la escuela a la que iras a partir de ahora, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y la persona a mi lado es…—movió su mano en dirección al sujeto grandote que estaba aun lado de el—esto…si, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, mucho…mucho gusto—parecía extrañado, al parecer observaba mi cabello, ¿es que aquí nadie tiene cabellos rosa?, tal vez no.

—Por favor síguenos—el señor Dumbledore camino fuera del callejón y su amigo también, así que simplemente seguí sus pasos, no quería perderme en mi primer día en otro mundo—"El caldero chorreante", ¿es ahí donde vamos? —leí el letrero colgante de un local, al que parecía caminábamos, ambos se regresaron a ver y luego a mi— ¿puedes verlo? —asentí con la cabeza, supongo que es una sorpresa que lo pudiera leer, por que yo no hablaba como ellos—Hagrid, cómprale todo lo necesario—se giro hacia mi—tu, entraras como una verdadera alumna, si puedes ver este lugar significa que tienes dotes para ser una bruja—.

— ¿bruja?, no, lo siento yo solo pude leer el letrero por el hechizo que me puso, no por que sea una bruja—negué apresuradamente, tenían que entender que yo solo iba de misión, no a aprender magia…aun que sonaba un tanto emocionante—no lo entiendes niña, puedes ver el lugar—el grandote me hablaba directamente, y casi amenazante se veía como el la tarea de mantener la integridad y las ordenes del anciano— ¿y que tiene que ver eso?…no es como si fuera algo de otro mundo, puedo ver todo a mi alrededor—.

—No es eso, el lugar esta…"encantado", los muggles no pueden verlo—el anciano se mantenía al margen de nuestra conversación y su rostro reflejaba lo mismo que el Kakashi-sensei cuando quería irse del entrenamiento— ¿muggle?, si es una clase de insulto, retíralo grandote, estoy cansada y no de muy buen humor—no pequeña niña, los muggles son las personas no mágicas—por fin hablo el anciano y me tranquilice, si esa era la cuestión, entonces ¿significaba que yo tenia poderes mágicos?

—Entonces…yo, ¿me convertiré en una bruja? —.

* * *

**eso fue todo por hoy**

**espero aya sido de su agrado, no es tan extendo pero me esforzare po que sigan creciendo con el tiempo :)**

**por favor dejen sus comentarios, sirven para inspirarme y decirme lo que les gustaria.**

**cuelvo a preguntar, encerio quieren un harry x sakura?, si es asi no prometo que sera la pareja final solo que tendran un ralacion de un tiempo, pero muy romentica.  
**

**una amiga de la escuela me dijo que pusiera un draco x sakura o por lo menos insinuaciones, espero no les molesten seran por parte de el...solo que se daran despues ^u^**

**si quieren hacer un pedido especial, no duden en hacerlo y tratare de introducirlo conforme la historia avance o se desarrolle,**

**amm claro claro ahora vienen los agradecimientos**

**para:**

**akira riddle: akira-chan gracias por comentar nuevamente ^-^ ne haces muy feliz, espero poder leer el proximo fic que agas de sakura en akatsuki xd y dile a dei que no asuste a la gente con su arte :)**

**bellaadhys: gracias por dejar tu comentario, de cierta forma a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de haryy y sakura, pero no se si pueda llevarlos al romance durante todos los capitulos, porque pues de cierta forma cada quien tiene su propia vida y no pertenecen al ismo mundo, al final ella tendra que regresar... no hay que olvidad qeu ella un sigue enamorada de sasuke.**

**bien y por ultimo pero no menos importante...¡LA AMENAZA!**

**ò.ó no review, no historia **

**XD**

**jaja**

**ja ne  
**


	4. mariposas

**Bien bien =D are algunas alcaraciones:**

**Las letras en **_cursiva_** son los pensamientos =D**

**los dialogos son bueno los que estan dentre de los guiones lasrgos =D**

**eso es todo**

**u**

* * *

—Entonces…yo, ¿me convertiré en una bruja? —levante una ceja incrédula, el anciano asintió, de verdad que era tonto el solo pensarlo.

Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero esto ya era el colmo, la cabeza me dio vueltas y mi trasero choco contra en suelo, vi a ambos hombres observándome, ¿es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer? —No, yo no puedo convertirme en tal…cosa, soy una Ninja, ¿acaso no lo comprende?—.

—Seas o no una Ninja, tienes poderes mágicos, y eso me seria de gran utilidad—una broma…si eso es, una broma, no podía hablar enserió, ¿acaso no podía comprender que yo solo quería llevar acabo mi misión? —solo debe de ser una coincidencia, eso es todo, estoy aquí para llevar acabo mi misión y Tsunade-sama me dijo que solo fingiría ser un estudiante, no que realmente lo seria—.

—jovencita, las coincidencias no existen, todo tiene un porque, tu tarea aquí es infiltrarte completamente, si puedes usar magia te facilitara todo, no levantaras tantas sospechas y eso es lo que necesitamos, la bella Tsunade me dijo que seguirías mis ordenes sin protestar, eso hace un Ninja ¿no es así?, un arma solamente, debes de seguir las reglas y olvidarte de todo lo demás—.

—Pues no, los ninjas somos personas también, no are nada en contra de mis principios; los que no siguen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan algo o a alguien importante por seguir las reglas son peor que escoria—me hizo enojar, es que no sabia que yo también sentía, involuntariamente recite las palabras de Kakashi-sensei, aun que algo modificadas, el viejito solo me miro y sonrío, se estaba burlando de mi en frente de mis narices, muy bien, cliente o no le rompería la nariz—digna estudiante de Kakashi, pensé que serias mas disciplinada, pero tienes el coraje y determinación de Tsunade—.

Cuando estaba apunto de lanzarme contra el, me hablo relajadamente, bueno por lo menos se salvo de una paliza y yo de un problema—Por favor, se que no aras nada en contra de los principios que dices tener, pero aun así debes de llevar acabo esta misión, si fuera para algo malo tu Hokage no te habría mandado—un punto a su favor, si me convertía en "bruja" tendría una habilidad que nadie mas.

—Bien, acepto, pero me tiene que explicar todo su plan, para que yo puede acoplarme a el—sonrío complacido—todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo…Hagrid llévala a comprar sus cosas y después llévala a la estación, te veré en mi despacho cuando termines—se fue y me dejo con la palabra en la boca, por esta vez se lo paso, después de todo el pagara por todas mis cosas.

Cuando desapareció de nuestro campo visual, Hagrid ya estaba entrando a la tienda y yo me apresure a alcanzarlo, entro a ese lugar extraño, tenia pinta de estar sucio, y no muy agradable, el grandote saludo a la gente y lo saludaban de igual manera, nadie parecía prestarme verdadera atención solo una que otra mirada interrogativa, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que parecía ser una taberna.

—Hagrid, ¿que te trae por aquí?, vas al callejón Diagon no es así, ¿y quien es esta damita?—nadie nunca me había llamado de esa forma, el único que se acercaba a decirme un halago tan elocuente era Lee—eh estado bien Tom, estas en lo cierto, voy al callejón, ella es…su nombre es—no termino a decir mi nombre por que me le adelante—Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto—el señor de nombre Tom me miro curioso, tal vez por haber interrumpido a Hagrid, o por mi apariencia extraña.

—Es muy activa, ¿no Hagrid? —Lo regreso a ver y comenzó a reír, sentía la mirada pesada de muchas mas personas y cuando ladee un poco la cabeza para ver por el rabillo de un ojo, observe a todos ahí mirándome curiosos—Así parece, bueno Tom, te veré después, ahora tengo que llevarla, es por orden de Dumbledore—el tabernero asintió levemente—solo una pregunta mas Hagrid, ¿de donde es?, se ve un poco fuera de lugar con esa ropa, y parece que su mochila pesa mucho deberías ayudarle—.

—Yo no soy extraña, y mi mochila no pesa, yo puedo con ella—el halago de antes se esfumo tan pronto como dijo que estaba fuera de lugar, es verdad, no estaba vestida "apropiadamente", pero no era mi culpa yo no soy de aquí—es de…ella viene de, de un lugar le Jano en oriente, si eso, de oriente, es japonesa—el señor lo miro dudoso, y regreso a verme a mi— ¿enserio?, no lo pareces, tus ojos son muy grandes y tu cabello es extraño, no deberías pintártelo, lo arruinaras pronto—se dispuso a limpiar un vaso de cristal, un pequeño tic afloro en mi ojo derecho, ¿acaso dijo pintado?.

—Si bueno tenemos que irnos, Sakura camina jeje je…—la vos de Hagrid me saco de mis pensamientos y comenzó a empujarme para que nos alejáramos del lugar, nos fuimos a la parte trasera del local y llegamos a un rincón sin salida.

—grandote, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —me miro curioso, tal vez no debía de decirle grandote—vamos al callejón Diagon—es que no ve que esta todo cerrado, lo único que lograba ver era un enorme pared de ladrillo—pero, ¿que no ves que no hay nada? —estas situaciones eran desesperantes, quería regresara casa donde todo era normal—no seas impaciente, mira—acerco su sombrilla rosa a la pared y toco unos ladrillos de izquierda a derecha en un inicio ascendente y terminando descenderte.

—Los ladrillos se mueven, ¿es un genjutsu? —mire alarmada como la pared sólida comenzaba a abrirse, los ladrillos se movían en un principio despacio y después todos se acomodaron de tal forma que dejaron una entrada hacia lo que parecía una plaza.

—No es un gen…lo que sea, es magia niña, magia pura, si pones un poco de atención en hogwarts podrás aprender bastante, el profesor Dumbledore, es un gran director**—**un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Hagrid, en verdad parecía que admiraba a ese señor, empecé a comprender el por que de su actitud en un comienzo hacia mi, solo estaba defendiendo al sujeto de su admiración.

Si quería permanecer ahí sin complicaciones debía de controlar mi temperamento. Caminamos rombo a ese callejón aglomerado de gente con trajes extravagantes y en apariencia no todos muy cómodos, visualice muchas tiendas, desde las de ropa hasta las de escobas voladoras, que estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en escaparates de cristal.

—Sakura, mira ahí es la primer tienda a la que debemos pasar—yo no tenia dinero, no sabia con que tendría que pagarlo, y recordé que el señor Dumbledore dijo que Hagrid compraría todo para mi, me relaje un poco después de recordarlo, solo que tenia que ser un poco mas acomedida, no podía abusar de lo que me estaban dando.

Leí el letrero de la entrada, eso de entender todo aquí, me agradaba poder comprender las cosas, me hacia tan fácil la tarea que debía de quejarme, ya me estaban ayudando demasiado con eso como para ser tan desagradecida.

—Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones, ¿Qué compraremos aquí?—seguimos caminado a la entrada de la tienda—compraremos tu tunica para la escuela—una señora sonriente y regordeta que portaba una tunica color malva se acerco a nosotros—bienvenidos tenemos lo que buscan, pasen, pasen hay túnicas de todas las tallas desde las mas pequeñas hasta las mas grandes—.

Estar en esa tienda no fue una de mis mejores experiencias, la señora hacia de ves en cuando comentarios sobre lo corto que tenia el cabello y que tenia que ser un poco mas femenina y dejármelo crecer—si, claro, esta talla es la mía—me probé distintas túnicas y de diversas tallas hasta que por fin encontramos la adecuada, Hagrid esperaba afuera de la tienda, después de los primeros minutos se aburrió y salio a comprarse un helado, no pudo entrar de nuevo por que estaba prohibido comer dentro y no parecía molestarle la tortura por la cual pasaba—sabes niña, tengo una poción que hará crecer tu cabello en un dos por tres—quería decirle que no era necesario, pero de cierta forma extrañaba mi cabello largo, hacia meses que estaba corto…después de años dejándomelo crecer—bien, la encontré, si te agrego unas gotitas te crecerá hasta la cintura—camino peligrosamente hacia mi, con un frasco de dudosa procedencia, el liquido verde que había tenia apariencia viscosa y burbujeante, de cierta forma parecía que estaba hirviendo por que salía un ligero vapor de el frasco, me asuste bastante y retrocedí varios pasos, la idea de hacer crecer mi cabello ya no era tan maravillosa.

—no, no se preocupe, mi cabello esta bien así, no hay necesidad de ponerme esa cosa—sentí en sudor frío recorrer mi espalda—o vamos no es nada malo, ya lo veras—choque contra la pared—no, por favor—.

(Narradora)

El rostro de Sakura se volvió azul cuando vio que no podía retrocedes mas, la mujer regordeta se abalanzo hacia ella y la aplasto con su cuerpo. Sakura se movía como loca intentando tomar aire y quitarse a la mujer de encima, la fémina río complacida cuando tuvo a su merced a la jovencita, inclino con cuidado el frasco y dejo caer unas gotas del viscoso liquido en su cabello.

— ¡Nooo!, por favor no, mi cabello no—grito a todo pulmón cuando sintió el frío de las gotas chocar con su cuero cabelludo, y derramo unas lagrimas de resignación al sentir como la mujer de cuerpo redondete se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi cabello?, le juro que si se puso verde por ese sustancia le arrancare el suyo—tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, si cabellos, que había cuidado durante tanto tiempo, después de ser cortado, sufría de nuevo.

—Vaya, el color rosa si es natural, creí que después de que te creciera se podría ver su color de verdad, es una gran sorpresa—le sonrío amistosamente, y la pelirrosa callo en cuenta de que su cabellos estaba mas largo de lo que recordaba, se miro en el espejo del probador y comprobó que así era, se miro y la imagen que tenia de cuando empezó el equipo 7 regreso a ella, toco su cabello, lo sintió aun mas sueva de cómo recordaba, tal vez por el crecimiento apresurado.

Se acerco al recibidor después de cambiarse para pagar su nuevo uniforme, estaba un poco apenada, se había portado de forma grosera, pero no sabia que cosa le iba a pasar cuando le pusiera esa cosa—esto…vengo a pagarle esto…y a, bueno, quería darle las gracias por hacer crecer mi cabello—.

—No te preocupes, fue por capricho mío, quería saber de que color era tu cabello, jeje je—el tic regreso, de que color era su cabello, era la segunda vez que le insinuaban que tenia el cabello pintado, ya no era gracioso.

—Ya veo, gracias de todas formas, me retiro—le entrego el dinero y salio de ahí antes de arrancarle la cabeza. Hagrid llevaba su tercer helado afuera de la tienda, parecía disfrutar el momento y Sakura estaba demasiado molesta para gustarle que el estuviera tranquilo.

—Hagrid, ya termine aquí, ¿ahora a donde hay que ir? —.

—Bueno, esta bien si vamos por los útiles—pasaron por todas las tiendas, para encontrar todos los materiales de segundo año, desde los libros hasta los calderos para las pociones, en verdad todo parecía un cuento para ella.

— ¿Cuanto falta para terminar? —tenían ya un buen rato de un lado para otro, y en todo ese tiempo había entablado conversación con Hagrid, de todo tipo de Tamaln, comenzó a tomarle aprecio al gigantón y el a ella, comprendía que no debía ser fácil llegar a un lugar totalmente diferente del de donde vienes.

—No te preocupes, solo falta una tienda más, hay que ir a comprar tu varita, mira ahí—le señalo una pequeño local con un letrero que decía "Ollivander´s", camino directamente al lugar, cuando abrió la puerta sonó una pequeña campanita que colgaba del techo sobre la puerta.

—Bueno…buenos días—el local parecía vacío, tenia tan solo un pequeño escritorio al frente con una que otra cosita adornándolo y detrás de este había un escaparate hasta el techo repleto de muchas cajitas—debe de estar por aquí, no desesperes, el señor Ollivander no tardara—escucho una escalera móvil correr hasta donde ellos estaban y apareció montada en ella un señor de apariencia excéntrica, con el cabello desordenado y canoso.

—vaya, Hagrid ¿que te trae por aquí? —El señor reconoció a Hagrid de inmediato y fijo su vista en la niña que estaba ahí—una nueva estudiante de hogwarts bien, bien déjame ver que encuentro para ti—se bajo de las escaleras y se acerco a uno de los extremos le colosal mueble lleno de cajas.

Busco y busco, hasta que encontró una cajita que le pareció indicada, se acerco a ella y le extendió la varita que saco de la caja, Sakura la tomo entre su mano y regreso a ver al señor en forma interrogativa—agítala niña, agítala—no se hizo esperar mas, la tomo fuertemente por el mango y la agito, en ese momento explotaron todos los cristales del lugar, Sakura se quedo asustada y coloco la varita en el escritorio—supongo que no es esa—regreso a su búsqueda y la regreso a ver, agito la cabeza negando internamente—¿y que tal esta? —le extendió una nueva varita y al agitarle sucedió un desastre nuevo, las escaleras corredizas se estrellaron contra una esquina del escaparate causando un desorden—tampoco es esa…talvez, si probamos con algo menos común—no perdía nada con intentar, hacia tanto tiempo que se resigno a no encontrar un dueño para varita tan especial.

Camino hasta lo más recóndito del lugar, y en la esquina más alejada se encontraba una caja pequeña completamente sola, y llena de polvo y telarañas—me pregunto, si será posible…—camino de nueva cuenta a Sakura, abrió la caja frente a sus ojos y sacó una varita casi blanca y con bastantes detalles—pruébela— La niña tenía miedo de que pasara algo malo de nuevo, y con mano temblorosa toma la varita entre sus dedos de nuevo, un aura dorada junto con un viento calido atravesó la estancia por donde ella se encontraba—curioso, la varita que posees es muy peculiar, me inspire haciéndola cuando conocí a una jovencita extravagante, le gustaba portar el cabello de distintos colores, y el que mas le gustaba era el rosa, muy semejante a tu color de cabello, casi nunca fabrico varitas de tan delicada madera, como la del cerezo, pero esta es muy resistente, tiene un poder único, su núcleo es el mas complicado que eh realizado…corazón de dragón envuelto en pelo de unicornio, nunca encontré a nadie que controlara dos núcleos diferentes y desistí en esa idea, es bastante elástica—.

—bueno…yo, gracias por la varita—realmente no había comprendido sus palabras, tomo la varita y la guardo en la pequeña caja que le ofrecía el anciano, Hagrid le entrego el dinero y salieron de la tienda, habían terminado ya con todas las compras, y estaba muy agotada, también tenia hambre, escucho un gran gruñido de estomago y regreso a ver a Hagrid—vaya, parece que tengo hambre, regresemos al caldero chorreante, ahí podremos tomar algo de comer—.

Caminaron de regreso. Cuando visualizaron al entrada se sintió mas tranquila, su día por fin había acabado…o eso pensó, comieron un poco y el incomodo silencio decidió romperlo ella—Hagrid, ¿a quien voy a cuidar?, es alguien de mi edad verdad—tenia la curiosidad matándola desde que habían llegado—ah, es un buen chico, se llama Harry Potter, es un niño de gran corazón, te llevaras bien con el, tiene dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, el es muy despistado y un poco torpe, y ella, ella es brillante, muy lista, y es mas apegada a Harry, con ron…bueno, ella no lo tolera de vez en cuando—.

A Sakura le sonó un poco al equipo 7, y sonrío con nostalgia— _¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto ahora?_—tenia solo unas horas de estar ahí, pero ya los extrañaba, pensó en su madre, en su sensei, y en Sasuke, Hagrid pareció notarlo y la saco de su ensoñación—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —Asintió con la cabeza—si, solo estaba recordando…ellos me recuerdan a mi y mis amigos—no pudo evitar que la voz y su sonrisa se tornaran tristes, no le gustaría que sufrieran los mismo que ella.

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy, vamos—se levanto de ahí, Sakura recogió su mochila, y empezó a cargar las cajas y paquetes de su compra—vamos te ayudo—Hagrid le quito lo mas que pudo de cosas, para el apenas y pesaban, observo la gran mochila que llevaba consigo, jamás se quejo de estar cargándola y parecía que pesaba, se apiado de ella y se la pidió—dame tu mochila también, parece un poco pesada—Sakura pareció dudarlo, pero viendo su tamaña tan grande supuso que no seria ningún problema para el, dejo nuevamente las cosas en la mesa de la taberna y se quito la mochila, con una mano se la extendió al semi-gigante—muy bien, ahora iremos mas…—cuando quiso tomar la mochila y ponerla en su hombro, el peso que esta tenia lo hizo caer al suelo y todos los paquetes que llevaba salieron volando.

—Hagrid, ¿estas bien?, no pensé que te causara molestias el cargarla, debí de haberme negado, lo siento mucho—Hagrid miro con horror la mochila, ¿es que acaso traía un ancla gigante?, no pudo soportar el peso, recordó todo el tiempo que Sakura había tenido consigo la mochila, y ella no parecía quejarse en absoluto y la llevaba con mucha facilidad— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?—señalo la mochila—uh, solo tengo mi ropa, unas armas, y unos pergaminos, mira—sacó un rollo de gran tamaño con una mano y se lo mostró, traigo varios de estos, pero nada mas—le sonrío como si fuera algo normal cargar consigo algo tan pesado—bueno, tendré que llevarla yo, parece que fue muy pesada para ti, no lo entiendo…todos tienen tan poco resistencia a qui—cargo la mochila y uno que otro paquete pequeño que no obstaculizara su vista, y le ayudo a Hagrid a recoger algunos paquetes del suelo con la mano que aun tenia libre.

—Bien, en marcha, vamos Hagrid—le sonrió de manera alentadora, mientras el se ponía en pie después de haber recogido los paquetes—si, vamos—aun no podía comprender como es que tenia tanta fuerza…comenzaba a entender por que Dumbledore la contrato—Sakura, debemos darnos prisa o perderás el tren—caminaron durante unos veinte minutos hasta la estación de trenes—_vaya, por lo menos aquí también hay trenes…que mas cosas parecidas a las que conozco habrá_—pasaron por un puente sobre los trenes, habían tomado un carrito donde colocaron las cosas, a excepción de la mochila que Sakura se negaba a dejar en el carro, por miedo a que pasara lo mismo que con Hagrid, y a este no le pareció nada mal la idea.

—Muy bien, te acompañare hasta la plataforma 9¾—caminaron entre las personas y Sakura se dio cuenta por como los miraban que ellos eran "civiles" como los de su mundo, y parecía ser que no sabían nada de la magia.

—y ustedes que tanto miran—le grito a unas personas que pasaban y tenían rato mirándolo—por eso no me gustan los muggles, siempre son así—le dijo explicándole a la niña—OK, pon atención, vas a correr entre la las plataformas 9 y 10, vez, es ese muro—le indico para que supiera como hacerlo—por ahí vas a pasar—tomo un paquete que Sakura no recordaba haber comprado—esto llévalo contigo y léelo todo el camino, son los hechizos de primer año, memoriza todo lo que puedas, servirá de prueba para verificar que cursaste el primer año—Sakura miro el paquete con atención—y este es tu boleto, por ningún motivo lo pierdas, yo me tengo que ir hay algo que debo de hacer—tomo el boleto y lo miro con detalle, no creía que una plataforma así existiera, pero en este mundo extraño las sorpresas jamás terminaban.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en el tren?— regreso a ver al hombre y noto que ya había desaparecido, observo con nerviosismo el muro, tenia miedo de estrellarse contra el, guardo boleto y el paquete de libros en su mochila, emprendió marcha hacia la pared, estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería perder el tren así que tomo todo el valor de Ninja que tenia y corrió hacia la muralla que estaba frente a ella.

(Sakura)

Hagrid desapareció como si nada, me dejo varada ahí sin saber que hacer, si, me explico y todo, pero no había nadie mas haciendo lo mismo—_tu puedes Sakura, solo corre hacia la pared, lo que pase depuse será otra cosa_—tome todo el valor que tenia y corrí en su dirección, cuando me encontré frente a el muro cerré los ojos, no quería ver en el momento en el que me estrellara, curiosamente pase sin ningún problema y cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos al ver que no me había estrellado, me sorprendí, se encontraba un letrero que claramente decía andén 9¾—si pase por la pared de verdad, que genial—una risita boba se escapo de entre mis labios.

Cuando retome mi curso me llamo la atención el enorme tren que se postraba ante mi, era de de un color carmín y negro, con la inscripción de unos números al frente—_"5972"_—ese fue el número que leí, al vapor que salía de los lados del transporte, siempre quise subirme a uno de estos, y ahora me habían prestado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El lugar estaba vacío, tal vez llegue demasiado temprano, frente a mi estaba una persona, tomo mi carrito y dijo que el era el encargado de subir el equipaje, no estaba muy segura de creer en sus palabras pero la sonrisa sincera que me profeso termino de convencerme, tome mi mochila solamente. El joven intento quitármela, pero lo convencí diciéndole que era mi equipaje de mano, aun que bien podría haber pasado por una maleta por lo grande y llena que iba.

Cuando por fin aborde el tren camine por los pasillos de este, el silencio era prominente, estaba totalmente vacío, continúe mi andar y me detuve en uno de los gabinetes que vi, abrí la puerta corrediza con cuidado , me detuve al ver que dentro se encontraba un muchacho, de casi la misma edad que yo, con cabello rubio casi platinado.

— ¿Que no sabes que este gabinete esta apartado para los de Slytherin? —parecía enfadado, y no me estaba mirando, su vista permanecía hacía la ventana—perdón, yo no…yo no sabía—me regreso a ver con mala cara—como que no sabias…—su rostro se relajo y se me quedo viendo con curiosidad.

— ¿Eres de primer año? —estaba nerviosa, me miraba con intensidad, hacia tiempo no sentía una mirada tan penetrante, cuando escuche su respuesta recordé que yo iba como alumna de segundo año—no, yo soy de segundo—frunció levemente el seño, parecía confundido y un poco enojado—eso no es posible, recordaría tu cabello…o tu rostro, ¿de donde vienes?—me puse nerviosa, no me habían dicho de donde se suponía que era—yo…yo soy una alumna de intercambio—bingo, recordé que Hagrid había mencionado algo sobre Japón o algo así—soy de Japón—listo con eso la libraría…o ese espero—¿Japón?, interesante, no sabia que hubiera estudiantes de magia en ese lugar…siempre hay algo nuevo—sonreí nerviosa, ya no me estaba haciendo preguntas difíciles.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Mi nombre, ahora me preguntaba mi nombre…tenia un tono de voz autoritario, casi como si fuese superior a los demás, me recordaba tanto a alguien—Sakura…Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto…esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pareció meditar un poco—Draco, Draco Malfoy—solté una risita involuntaria, su nombre era gracioso— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¿mí nombre te parece gracioso? —su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de furor, y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí dándole un toque lindo a su rostro—no, para nada, es lindo—.

(Narradora)

Draco relajo su rostro y sus mejillas antes coloreadas por un toque de vergüenza y enojo se volvieron de un rojo intenso, se sentía abochornado y mirar el rostro de Sakura sonriéndole de forma tierna no le ayudaba en absoluto, jamás se había sentido de esa manera…eran tan extraño como agradable.

—Supongo que tengo que irme, lamento haber molestado—Sakura estaba próxima a salir del gabinete, empezaron a escucharse voces por todo el lugar, los alumnos comenzaban a llegar— ¡No!, espera—ella detuvo su salida y regreso a verlo con cara curiosa—puedes quedarte aquí…—se sonrojo de nuevo, aun que menos evidente—pero has dicho que aquí van los de Slytherin, y aun que no se que es eso…yo no pertenezco ahí—la volvió a sonreír y Draco sintió nuevamente mariposas revoloteando en su estomago—no, eso no importa, este gabinete es para mi, los demás estarán muy llenos y te podrían molestar—esta bien—Sakura entro y dejo su mochila aun lado, se sentó frente a Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson entro abriendo la puerta de golpe, venia acompañada de don niños regordetes— ¿Quién eres tu?, sal de aquí, no debes estar en este lugar, ¿estas escuchando tonta?, solo se permites estudiantes de…—Draco se levanto de su lugar de un brinco y empujo a la niña fuera del gabinete y tras de ella a los otos dos, Sakura se sintió aturdida, ese niña la había insultado como si nada, estaba molesta, y tenia la intención de levantarse y darle un buen golpe, pero no se esperaba que su acompañante saliera al ataque.

Escucho algunos gritos afuera, y parecía la voz de Draco y la otra niña, la voz de ella se escuchaba jocosa, casi como si llorara, después de unos minutos eternos se decidió por averiguar que pasaba, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta los gritos se detuvieron y Draco abrió con violencia la puerta, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sakura, por la impresión ambos cayeron sentados en el piso. A tras de Malfoy se encontraba Pansy mirando la escena con recelo y los ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar.

—Lo siento, no sabia que pasaba y me preocupe—Sakura se sentía apenada por lo que acababa de pasar, por su indiscreción casi chocaba con el y le había propinado un buen susto—no, fui yo el culpable, entre demasiado rápido—se levanto del piso y estiro una mano hacia ella, Sakura la tomo gustosa y con la ayuda de Malfoy se levanto del suelo, la puerta seguía abierta, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí miraban curiosos la escena y otro se reían no muy disimuladamente de la otra joven, ella por su parte los empujo y salio de ahí echa una fiera.

Draco volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando ya se encontraba dentro, Sakura se encontraba sentada nuevamente y Malfoy tomo su respectivo asiento frente a ella, estaba nervioso, y las manos le sudaban. Por su parte ella estaba tranquila, recordó que tenía que leer esos libros raros y aprendérselos.

Sacó el paquete que le dio Hagrid, lo desato con cuidado de no romper el papel café que lo envolvía—Esos libros son de primero, ¿de verdad entraras a segundo? —Sakura lo miro y recapacito sus palabras, era verdad, se suponía que no debía levantar sospechas y le agradeció a los cielos ser lista, si Naruto estuviese en esa situación diría algo como "es que soy muy importante y me avanzaron un grado 'ttebayo", rió internamente por sus pensamientos—lo que pasa es que el lugar de donde yo vengo es diferente en la enseñanza, y tenemos otros métodos, estos hechizos no los conozco, pero tengo que aprendérmelos—Malfoy pareció meditar sus palabras, no quería ser indiscreto pero aun así tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, al final decidió regresar su vista a la ventana.

Sakura lo miro atenta, era un niño extraño, caballeroso con ella, pero al parecer de carácter fuerte con los demás, sus ojos eran grises y al instante le recordaron a los ojos de Hinata, ¿si ella venia alguien se asustaría de sus ojos?

Decidió que seria mejor aprovechar el tiempo que pasaría en el tren y leer todos los libros de una vez. Durante la mayor parte del viaje ninguno de ellos dijo ninguna palabra, Sakura se devoraba libro tras libro memorizando palabra tras palabra, Malfoy solo la miraba un poco impresionado, jamás había visto a alguien que leyera tan rápido tantos libros en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡uh!, estoy cansada, ¿como pueden estudiar tanto? —le pregunto al chico, que había volteado su vista hacia ella—eso es de todo un año, es normal que sea mucho…lo que no es normal es que leas tan rápido todo eso, seguro no aprendiste nada por hacerlo de esa manera—la miraba intrigado, nadie era capaz de aprender de esa manera—para nada, ya me los aprendí todos, soy bastantes fáciles…siempre se me dio bien lo teórico, solo falta llevarlos a la practica—volvió a sonreír, estaba feliz, este mundo era mas fácil a cada momento.

—Eres muy extraña, por cierto…bueno tu cabellos es…ya sabes como que esta un poquito…—hizo varias muecas y señas con las manos conforme a la forma del cabello ahora largo de Sakura—Crees que esta muy largo…supongo que será mejor cortarlo…de nuevo—sostuvo un mechón de su cabello con tristeza, le gustaba como había crecido…muy aparte de todo lo que paso para ello—no, no es eso…es solo que, ¿de verdad es de color rosa?— una venita se crispo en su frente, y otra vez con el color, parecía que todos tenían el descaro de cuestionárselo.

— ¡SI!, y es natural, ¿algún otro comentario sobre mi persona? —estaba enojada, eso se notaba a leguas, pero a Draco le pareció tremendamente bonita con el sonrojo en sus mejillas—ajajá, lo siento, es solo que no es muy normal por aquí ver a personas con cabello rosa natural—Sakura se quedo callada y su enojo de disperso, desde que compartían el gabinete no había sonreído ni un poco.

—Sakura, como veo que ya acabaste de leer será mejor que te cambies, falta poco para llegar y no creo que te dejen pasar al la escuela con ese traje rojo—Sakura miró su ropa, y después miro la ventana, el solo estaba en su crepúsculo, tal vez Draco tenia razón.

—Supongo que tienes razón…pero no se donde cambiarme—Draco medito un poco las cosas—tienes razón, yo tampoco se donde podrías hacerlo—Sakura regreso a ver a todos lados, la puerta tenia un cristal que no permitía la vista al interior, y solo se podían apreciar sombras, la ventada del otro lado si permitía la vista, pero nadie podría verla por ahí, por que pasaban por un campo vacío.

—Tal vez pueda cambiarme aquí—lo dijo de un modo inocente, pero Draco se sonrojo involuntariamente—_"maldita preadolescencia"_ —fue lo único que pudo pensar al casi imaginársela cambiando se ahí con el adentro—yo…esta bien, me saldré por un rato y avísame cunado termines—.

—esta bien, gracias por comprender—Draco se levanto del asiento y salio lo mas rápido que pudo, se sentía de nuevo abochornado, no comprendía como ella podía soltar comentarios que se podrían malinterpretar.

Cuando vio la puerta serrarse sacó el uniforme de su maleta y comenzó a quitarse su traje rojo, bajo el cierre con lentitud, no es como si tuviese prisa, cuando llego al tope el cierre, dejo que su traje se deslizara de sus hombros. Del otro lado de la puerta, Draco no sabía ni que hacer, miraba con atención el cristal por donde solo se apreciaban imágenes demasiado borrosas, llegando a ser solo sombras con colores.

Cuando la sombra roja fue descendiendo comprendió que ya no tenía puesto su traje rojo, eso causo que se volteara de forma violenta y que con su cuerpo tapara el cristal, no quería que nadie viera eso, se suponía que nadie debía verla, ni siquiera el. Espero paciente a que terminara, y recordó mentalmente como esta vestido, traía un traje rojo estilo oriental y unos shorts ajustados que le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, sintió como lo sacaban se su ensoñación, era la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta, tal parecía que había acabado—gracias al cielo—.

Se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Sakura parada frente a el con el uniforme ligeramente modificado, tenia las calcetas mas arriba de lo normal y la falda hasta medio muslo, se veía realmente bien…su cabello lo tenia suelto, estaba seguro de que muchas niñas llevaban la falda aun mas corta que ella, casi llegando al lo vulgar, y aun que nunca se fijo en eso, ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

— ¿sabes como amarrar esta cosa?, nunca antes e usado una—tenia problemas con la corbata y Draco se acerco a ayudarla, estaba tan cerca de ella, era un nos centímetro mas alto y para poder ayudarla con la corbata se agacho hasta que sus rostros quedaron casi juntos con una separación de apenas unos centímetros

—Listo, es así, trata de practicar con el nudo—Sakura asintió con la cabeza y cuando la levanto de nuevo su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, fue la primera vez que se encontró directamente con sus ojos y ambos se sonrojaron por la intensidad con la que se miraron.

Se voltearon con brusquedad, ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza, el corazón palpitaba a mil por hora en el pecho de Malfoy, Sakura sintió un retortijón en el estomago, ese pequeño sentimiento no lo había sentido desde hacia tanto, nunca pensó encontrar una mirada así de fuerte otra vez—Gra…gracias por ayudarme…Draco—ninguno se atrevía a voltear para verse.

Sintieron como el tren detenía su andar, Sakura se apresuro a tomar su mochila de nuevo—no, debes dejarla, la llevaran a tu habitación después, vamos tenemos que irnos—Sakura obedeció, pero seguía un poco preocupada, talvez le daría problemas al que la llevara.

Cuando bajo del tren tras Malfoy se encontró con Hagrid—Sakura…debes de ir a los carruajes, pensé en llevarte en los botes, pero solo los de primer año son llevados ahí, cuando llegues a la escuela te encontraras con una mujer que tiene un gran sombrero puntiagudo, su nombre es Minerva, no será difícil de identificar, todos los años espera a los de primero para ser seleccionado, serás la ultima en pasar—.

—Pero yo no se a donde están los carruajes—Hagrid la miro intranquilo, eso le dificultaba su trabajo, el tenia que conducir a los de primero— ¿No hiciste amistad con nadie en el tren?, supongo que te toco con alguien en el gabinete, ve con quien conozcas de segundo anda, no tengo tiempo—esta bien—busque con la mirada a Malfoy, tal vez el la podría ayudar, trató de visualizar su cabello dorado, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba segura que el salio primero que ella.

Dio pequeños brinquitos para ver mejor, cuando creyó haberlo visto corrió tras de el— ¡Draco!…rayos… ¡espera Draco! —el por su parte había emprendido su marcha después de ver como ella se acercaba a Hagrid, no quería interrumpir, a sabiendas de que no le agradaba al semi-gigante.

Cuando se dirigía a las carrozas escucho a gritos su nombre, si no le fallaba su oído por tanto ruido era Sakura la que lo llamaba, detuvo su andar y miro como una cabellera rosa se acercaba rápidamente a el entre toda la gente—Draco, espérame…yo, yo no se llegar a las carrozas, ¿puedo ir contigo? —su voz suplicante lo convenció, ¿Cómo decirle que no a ella?

—Esta bien, vamos…—Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un bosque que tenia una reja de metal, mas a delante de esta se encontraba carrozas acomodadas en línea, dispuestas a ser tomadas por quien fuera—aquí es, tenemos que subir a una de ellas—.

Draco estaba feliz, había pasado casi todo su día con Sakura, y siempre a solas, desde el viaje en tren hasta la carroza, el jamás pensó con romanticismo, eso no era de su estilo, pero ahora, viendo la noche estrellada y la luna en su cumbre, mientras ambos van en una carroza jalada por nada solos en silencio, se imagino en una de esas películas que veían de ves en cuando sus compañeras y parloteaban de sus personajes.

Sakura miraba el cielo, en Konoha no todas las noches se veía el cielo así de repleto de estrellas, la luz que emitían las casas no lo permitía. Cuando giró su rostro al frente vio una criatura que le hizo profesar un grito de terror, jamás había visto algo como eso, era un caballo de pelaje negro y su piel parecía estar pegada a los huesos, pues podía ver perfectamente cada uno de ellos, tenia alas gigantes semejantes a las de un murciélago y una crin larga, su cabeza se asemejaba un dragón, de esos que veía en los cuentos que le leía su madre, no podía ver sus ojos, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa? , Draco que es esa criatura—señalo la nada al parecer del joven—Sakura, ¿de que hablas? Ahí no hay nada, son carruajes llevados por la magia—tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, fue la única explicación razonable que cruzo por su cabeza.

—Claro, por nada—todo el trayecto miro al animal extraño, si era un producto de su imaginación, aun no desaparecía, tal vez estuviera atravesando una etapa tardía de "el amigo imaginario", se burlo mentalmente de ella misma, ya estaba grandecita para eso, cuando llegara le contaría a Hagrid, tal vez el podría saber algo sobre eso.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo ambos niños bajaron, Draco se fue directamente al comedor, Sakura por otra parte se quedo junto a la mujer de sombrero puntiagudo que le describió Hagrid, esperaron a los que parecían ser los estudiantes de primer año, le llamo la atención una pequeña pelirroja entre todos los niños, supuso que ella tenia el cabello del color mas cercano al suyo.

—Muy bien niños por favor, van a pasar al gran comedor y conforme yo los llame pasaran al sombrero seleccionador, la casa que dicte es a la que permanecerán todo el resto de su curso escolar, ¿entendieron? —Todos los niños asintieron con la cabeza y un sonoro "si" resonó en aquel lugar—en cuanto a usted señorita, es lo mismo, pero usted pasara a lo último, su nombre ya formula en la lista, así que no habrá problemas—.

Caminaron detrás de McGonagall, por el pasillo, hasta que se toparon con un enorme portón, que fue abierto por la misma, cuando estuvo abierto en sus totalidad la luz de unas velas flotantes alumbro todo el lugar, dejando maravillados a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

—Vamos, no se retrasen, recuerden cuando diga su nombre subirán ahí y se sentaran en el banco hasta que el sombrero seleccionador diga su casa—uno a uno fueron pasando y al final solo quedo Sakura, esperando ser llamada.

—Sakura Haruno—Resonó fuertemente y claro, todos callaron y fijaron su vista en la niña de cabellos color cerezo.

Sakura camino entre las mesas de los estudiantes despacio y con la cabeza un poco gacha, no era muy buena en publico, y sentirse tan observada empeoraba el asunto, regreso a ver hacia la izquierda y miro por el rabillo del ojo que Draco la miraba, le sonrío con cierto nerviosismo, así tal vez de esa forma no tendría tanto miedo.

Cuando estuvo por fin cerca del banquillo y del sombrero Dumbledore la alentó con una sonrisa, levanto una e hizo una seña para que se sentara, así lo hizo, y cuando estaba apunto de colocar el sombrero en su cabeza Dumbledore hablo—Eh de informarles que la señorita aquí presente—hizo una seña hacia Sakura y ahora si, todos prestaban atención a ella, muchos ojos la miraban curiosos, su color de cabellos era demasiado extravagante para no notarla—es una alumna de intercambio, ingresara a segundo año, así que por favor trátenla bien—volvió a tomar asiento y Sakura coloco el sombrero en su cabeza, la voz de tan extraña prenda no se hizo esperar mas.

—Mmm…, curioso… ¡una mente brillante!, podrías pertenecer a Ravenclaw, aun que…tienes un corazón bastante noble, sin temor al trabajo pesado Hufflepuff podría ser una opción y harías _**"lo que fuera"**_…por tus amigos, es una cualidad que se aprecia muy bien en Slytherin—Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, que le dijeran que podría pertenecer a Slytherin no era nada bueno, mas sin embargo los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaron cuando se hizo mención de esto, Pansy se dio cuenta de eso, y tenerla en su casa no seria para nada agradable y se lo haría entender si se cruzaba con ella— pero, tienes el coraje de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuando algo esta mal, nunca perjudicarías a nadie, tu honor siempre debe estar en alto, tu valor te llevara muy lejos… ¡Gryffindor!—durante un segundo todo mundo guardo silencio, tener una estudiante con cualidades de todas las casas era un poco difícil de creer, la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, tenerla en su casa era un honor que portarían bien en alto.

— ¿Cómo pueden mandarla a Gryffindor?, ella bien pudo estar en Slytherin—Una niña de cabellos castaños no estaba para nada feliz, que Sakura entrara en su casa no le agradaba.

Sakura camino hacia la mesa que hacia bulla y estallo en aplausos, camino hasta en comedor de Gryffindor y se sentó en un espacio que estaba libre junto a la pequeña pelirroja que le había llamado la atención, y a su otro lado estaba una castaña con el seño levemente fruncido, parecía molesta.

En la casa de Slytherin todos estaban conmocionados, como era posible que una persona con sus cualidades terminara en Gryffindor, fue sin duda la peor humillación hacia ellos en muchos años, Pansy estaba feliz, por lo menos ahora tenia un pretexto para molestarla, Malfoy no estaba enojado, desde el principio no creyó que ella quedara en su casa, por que bueno…no era como ninguno de ellos. Miro a su alrededor, todos en el comedor tenia su atención en otras acciones, y el de ingenuo tenia la esperanza de que Sakura pudiera estar en su casa.

(Sakura)

No entendía el sistema de las casas, ¿por que no simplemente estar todos juntos?, note cierta rivalidad de miradas entre algunos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, recordé como conocí a Draco en el tren, a eso se refería con que solo Slytherin iba ahí, a la división de casas que había. Todo estaba alegre, y un banquete se manifestó ante mis ojos, la comida se veía desagradable, todos esos colores en dorado me mareaban… ¿es que aquí como mínimo no tenían ramen?

—No te preocupes, no es como si la comida estuviera envenenada—un muchacho de cabello rojo me miro sonriente, era muy agradable saber que había gente buena por aquí—Es verdad, además tiene muy buen sabor, no todos los días hay banquetes, así que disfrútalo—estaba viendo doble, dos pelirrojos idénticos me miraban sonrientes—si, eso creo…ustedes dos son…—Los señale con un dedo, y ellos entendieron mi mensaje—si, somos gemelos, ¿no es así Fred?—regreso a ver a su hermano—Claro que si George—.

Los observe con cuidado tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia aun que sea minima en sus rostros, el que se hacia llamar Fred tenia una sonrisa amable pero imponente, mientras que el otro llamado George tenia una sonrisa mas tranquilizadora, casi Cortéz.

—Tenemos un hermano de tu edad, tal vez puedan ser amigos…aun que pensándolo bien, no se encuentra aquí, tampoco su amigo Harry—regreso a ver toda la mesa buscando algo…o a alguien—Harry… ¿Harry Potter? —estaba sorprendida, por fin conocería a la persona causante de la misión, si comprendía bien, el hermano del que hablaban era Ron, Hagrid se lo había mencionado, y su otra amiga era una llamada Hermione—Mira George, conoce a Harry, no es una novedad…Hermione—le hablo a la castaña que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo— ¿Pasa algo Fred? —Me miro de reojo y frunció su seño, parecía no agradarle…y eso que es mi primer día, ya tengo a dos personas que me miran así—la nueva también conoce a Harry…deberían ser amigas, Dumbledore dijo que la tratáramos bien—la mire y extendí mi mano hacia ella—mucho gusto, soy Sakura, Hagrid me hablo de ti y de tus amigos—fui sincera con ella, Hagrid me había dicho que era muy lista.

—Si, bueno, Hagrid a veces habla demás—Sakura se quedo callada…había sido… ¿desplazada?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ustedes dos están en serios problemas, conducían un auto ilegalmente hechizado, ¡los vieron no menos de 7 muggles, le causaron daño al sauce boxeador que ah vivido aquí desde mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran al mundo—Harry estaba callado, encontrarse con Snape solo agregaba mas cosas a su lista "el peor día de mi vida", Ron lo miro con miedo y nerviosismo, pero se atrevió a responderle—le puedo jurar que nos lastimo mas a nosotros, de lo que lo lastimamos a el—Snape, no estaba contento, y que lo interrumpiera en su monologo lo ponía mas histérico—si pertenecieran a Slytherin y su futuro dependiera de mi, ustedes dos partirían hoy mismo a casa—para suerte de ambos Dumbledore llego acompañado de McGonagall—No se irán—.

La noticia no le agradaba para nada—han infringido las reglas—ellos debían pagar, fue su único pensamiento—la responsabilidad de ellos recae en la profesora Minerva, ella determinara cual es el mejor castigo—.

—Iré por mis cosas—Ron bajo la cabeza resignado, apenas había llegado y ya estaba expulsado— ¿de que habla señor Weasley? —Levanto su rostro— ¿nos expulsara no es cierto? —.

—Hoy no señor Weasley—Ron miro a Harry con mirada soñadora y ambos se sonrieron, ya no regresarían a casa ese año—pero debo decirles que lo que hicieron fue algo grave, escribiere a sus familias esta noche y ambos están en detención—.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros, ya no les gustaba la idea de quedarse, Ron regreso a ver a Snape, y este le regreso la mirada desafiante.

Salieron de ahí con la cabeza gacha—esto apesta, perdimos el tres por eso llegamos de esta forma—Ron parecía no querer callarse, y Harry se encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir escuchado sus quejas—Ya cállate Ron, es suficiente con que hayamos perdido el banquete—.

—Tienes razón, pero traje algo de comida en mi maleta, en el cuarto comeremos algunos dulces—su voz salio burlona, sentía que su hazaña era grandiosa—por lo menos algo bueno salio de este día—caminaron a su dormitorio, ahora solo querían descansar.

Cuando entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor el calor de la chimenea los abrazó en un saludo amistoso, se encontraban dos niñas en los sillones, reconocieron de inmediato a Hermione, pero la otra niña llamo la atención de ambos—hola Hermione, ¿Quién es ella? —Sakura levanto su rostro al sentirse observada de nuevo. Dos niños no mayores que ella la miraban atentos, el cabello rojo de uno la dejo intrigada, recordó a los gemelos del comedor y la niña de primero, sus facciones eran muy parecidas, por lo que concluyó que eran hermanos o primos.

—Soy Sakura, mucho gusto—le mando una sonrisa, tal parecía que ella era nueva.

* * *

**Termino el siguiente capitulo, estuvo mas largo que al anterios y por fin aparecio harry**

**:3**

**todabia hay nuevas sorpresas**

**shalalalala **

**gracias de nuevo akira-chan ^u^**


	5. verdad a medias

**Bueno tal parece que me atrase un dia xD pero ya les traigo el capitulo nuevo  
**

—dialogos—

—_pensamientos_—

Texto normal.

(cambio de narrador)

los puntos hacia abajo son cambio de escena. (...)

_"Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro la propia felicidad."_

_Gottfried W. Leibniz _

* * *

—Soy Sakura, mucho gusto—le mando una sonrisa, tal parecía que ella era nueva.

—esto…mucho gusto, eres de primer año, ¿no es así? —Sakura sonrío, de nada le serviría exaltarse con esas preguntas, no es como si mencionaran algo sobre su cabello—no, yo soy de…—.

—En una alumna de "intercambio", esta en segundo año—Hermione, jamás fue déspota o mala con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero tampoco era tonta, en todos los años de hogwarts, que estaban registrados en los libros que devoraba con ansias, jamás se supo de una estudiante de "intercambio".

No quería ser mala con ella, eso no estaba en su naturaleza como persona, pero después de haber tenido un profesor maniático que fingía ser tímido y tartamudo, las sospechas sobre ella aumentaban. Voldemort no es una persona que se rinde con facilidad, y la niña nueva bien podría ser una de sus peones.

— ¿Intercambio?, eso es genial, si quieres te puedo ayudar a adaptarte, conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano—el entusiasmo de Ron se hizo presente, el castigo que tenían ya no parecía importarle.

—Ya veo…debe de ser difícil llegar a un lugar diferente, ¿de donde vienes?… —la examino con la mirada, daba la sensación de no ser de este mundo, cabello color rosa, ojos de un verde brillante, y su rostro de veía mas aniñado de lo normal, de no haberle dicho que era de segundo bien podría pasar por una de primero, y su aparente estatura pequeña tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

—Yo…soy de Japón—se miraron ambos niños, Hermione negó con la cabeza, su respuesta era difícil de creer, tenia ojos grandes, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta?—vaya, todos son muy raros ahí…tienen los ojos chiquitos y todos son igualitos, no hay forma de saber quienes son familia y quienes no, tu cabello es muy rosa, la mayoría tiene el cabello negro en Japón, ¿como fue que lo pintaste tan bien sin que se notara el cabello negro?—Ron no era muy listo y la platica con Hagrid tuvo sus frutos, solo por saber que era irritante no se abalanzó contra el.

—Mi…mi cabello es natural—so rostro se descompuso en una sonrisa forzada y un tic en la ceja derecha, la pequeña venita en su frente amplia también salio a la luz, por enésima vez en el día—no te preocupes, con nosotros no tienes que mentir, todas las teñidas dicen lo mismo—Harry sonrío nervioso, el aura antes tranquila estaba incomoda, y los comentarios de Ron parecían empeorarla, Hermione no mencionó palabra alguna, en otro momento ya lo habría amonestado.

—No, como ya dije, mi cabello es natural…no lo pinte, se que es raro, pero mi padre es albino y mi madre pelirroja, es falta de un pigmento por lo que tiene esta tonalidad—en toda su corta vida, nunca se sintió capaz o en obligación de contar el por que de su cabello, el cantinero dijo la primer acusación, la señora de la ropa, hasta el viejo de las varitas, todos, todos tenían un comentario de su cabello referente a la pintura.

—perdónalo, es un poco despistado, y tampoco es como si tu debieses explicarnos el porque de tu cabello, yo creo que es muy…lindo—.

¡LINDO!, jamás, de los jamases le dijeron comentario mas halagador, pelo chicle, frentona…eran los apodos que le fueron conferidos, por Ami, su nombre resonó fuerte y claro en su cabeza, el peor tormento, Ino fue la única la defendía de ella, pero por enamorada despreció su amistad…por Sasuke. La imagen que tenia frente a ella desprendía un aura encantadora.

—Gra…gracias, nunca nadie me dijo algo como eso—la sangre de todo su cuerpo parecía tener muchas ganas de ir al rostro, por que estaba segura que iluminaba el lugar como un foco rojo—no…no fue nada—Harry se sintió cohibido ante aquel repentino sonrojo, y siguiendo el mismo camino, sus mejillas se encendieron y parecía salir humo de su cuerpo, el bochorno lleno la sala, Ron los miro a ambos y se sintió ignorado, el debía ser el galán esta vez, tonto Harry, tonto castigo, fue lo que pensó al recordar que aparte de su fallido intento de ligue, tenia un castigo pendiente que cumplir al día siguiente.

Hermione apretó los bordes del libro que leía, y la pasta que lo envolvía crujió por la fuerza, en ningún momento levanto su rostro y nadie parecía notarla, después de haberse ganado un espacio en ese grupo, después de por fin tener amigos de verdad, con lo cuales reía y disfrutaba sus días escolares, llegaba ella a hacerla un lado, las risitas nerviosas que Harry soltaba la enfadaron, el fue el primero en aceptarla, y no dejaría que se lo quitaran.

Las personas nuevas, son el centro de atención a su llegada, y las personas que son dejadas atrás por culpa de estas siempre tienden a defender las amistades que tenían antes de la llegada de estas.

—Ella estuvo apunto de irse a Slytherin—eso la ayudaría, quería que estuvieran al tanto de la situación, y mantenerlos alejados de ella, Harry dejo de reír, y Ron la miro fijamente, el pelirrojo odiaba de sobremanera a los de Slytherin, y miro a Sakura con un deje de resentimiento en los ojos.

Sakura los miro curiosa, ¿por que particularmente esas dos casas parecían no llevarse nada bien? —eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver? —Por fin habló, quería comprender las cosas, si solo callaba nunca lo sabría—en esa casa solo van los magos y brujas que en un futuro se vuelven malos—Ron hablo con voz apagada, de verdad los odiaba, a Malfoy principalmente, a el y a su padre.

—eso no tiene ¡NADA! Que ver—Hermione se paro de manera rápida del cómodo sillón color marrón—claro que si, ella bien seria una espía de Voldemort, es demasiado sospechoso, nunca se ah echo un intercambio de estudiantes—Harry tenso sus puños, no tenia intención de golpearla, pero se sentía acusado de forma indirecta, por ambos, por sus amigos—yo también estuve apunto de irme a Slytherin—Hermione callo, y Ron lo miro con duda en sus ojos, bajo la mirada, y cuando la levanto su rostro se veía decidido, Harry era su mejor amigo, no dudaría de el.

—Las casas no importan, yo conocí a alguien de Slytherin y es muy bueno—sonrío, la atmósfera se relajo un poco—que importa si podías estar en Slytherin, estas en Gryffindor y eso es lo que importa, no es así Harry—Ron le sonrío a su amigo, en busca de su respuesta para animar la situación—es verdad, así que tranquilízate Hermione, no hay nada de que preocuparnos—.

—ya lo veremos cuando pase algo malo—tomo su libro y subió a su habitación, Harry tenia la intención de ir tras ella, pero las escaleras no se lo permitirían, maldito hechizo detector, por ser un varón no podía entrar a la habitación de las niñas, pero ellas si podían ir a la de ellos.

—creo que…no le caigo bien—Sakura miro la dirección a la que se fue, aun no había ido a ver su habitación, y no tenia la minima intención de intentarlo aun, quería saber como era su _protegido_.

—No, ella es así, es un poco…desconfiada, solo se preocupa por nosotros—Ron miro a Harry—eso no es verdad, solo se preocupa por ti—frunció el seño, Ron era un tonto—también se preocuparía por ti, si no la molestaras tanto…tonto—Sakura los vio pelear.

(Sakura)

Amigos que pelean, los mejores amigos, la niña que parece sobrar en un principio…esta escuela tenia de todo, pero ¿por que precisamente me tocaba cuidar de un niño que tenia amigos tan similares al equipo 7?, no era justo. La sonrisa que trate de tener en todo momento se trasformo en una gesto lejano, mi mente viajo a millones de kilómetros de ahí, a otro mundo, apenas se cumplía un día de mi ausencia, ¿el tiempo transcurría de la misma manera aquí que aya?, como podría saberlo…

—Oye, ¿estas bien?, lamento no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es…—ya conocía su nombre, y el del otro niño también—lo se…se quien eres—El pelirrojo miro a Harry, tenia la mirada baja, tal parecía que no le gustaba ser conocido, no debí de interrumpirlo—Hagrid me hablo de ti, dice que eres un buen chico, pero de ahí en fuera solo se tu nombre—sonreí, era todo lo opuesto a Naruto, Harry parecía no querer ser conocido, mientras que Naruto quería que todo el mundo conociera su nombre.

—eres Harry, y tu amigo es Ron, como soy nueva aquí me siento como en otro mundo, y por eso no conozco a nadie, Hagrid me contó de ustedes, parece estimarlos mucho—ambos niños se sentaron en el sillón en el cual estaba Hermione con anterioridad—eres muy rara…—Ron de nuevo, al parecer de todos el se parecía mas a Naruto, tal vez un día de estos le pueda regresar este tipo de comentarios, ya que no puedo herir a nadie—eso me gusta, lo raro es lindo—¿por que todos dicen ese tipo de cosas sin pensarlo?, Dios sácame de este mundo loco.

—Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, Harry te dejo—el pelirrojo se fue y nos dejo solos, a mi parecer, Harry parecía ser muy tímido—se que te llamas Harry Potter, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero que podamos ser amigos—mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

—si, yo…yo también lo espero—la mire de reojo, bajo la mirada, talvez apenado, y no fue hasta después que entendí el significado que mis palabras podían tener—es la primera vez, que alguien me dice que quiere ser mi amigo de esa manera—alzó la vista y su rostro estaba un poco sonrosado, casi era imperceptible, y yo también creo haberme sonrojado, por que mi cara me ardía un poco.

—me recuerdas tanto a alguien, me gustan las personas como tu—le volví a sonreír, me recordaba a Sasuke, y a la vez no lo hacia, eran tan diferentes, si lo veía claramente, su rostro era muy bonito, en un año mas seria tan apuesto que si Ino lo viera diría lo mismo.

(Autora)

—yo…—Harry repaso los rasgo de Sakura con la mirada, ella tenia la pequeña costumbre de decir oraciones con doble sentido inconcientemente— ¿Cómo es el lugar del que vienes?—una insistente curiosidad se instalo en el, quería saber de ella, un poco mas.

—el lugar de donde vengo…—su rostro paso a uno de duda, tratando de recordar su hogar—es un lugar muy…entretenido, cada día es una aventura nueva, por lo menos para las personas que conozco—una vida de aventura, si, era la mejor manera de describirlo, tal vez no de las aventuras en donde todo es diversión, son de esas aventuras en las cuales de verdad puedes morir, y no hay nunca un príncipe azul que de su vida para rescatarte, y cuando alguien te rescata, te das cuenta de que no es tu príncipe, si no tu amigo.

—dijiste que te recordaba a alguien, ¿Quién es? —Sakura lo miro a los ojos, que quien era…esa pregunta, tan fácil la podía responder, si tan solo el nudo en su garganta la permitiera hablar—_a…Sasuke_—eso quería responder, pero no salio mas allá de sus pensamientos— ¿es un amigo tuyo?—una puñalada directo al corazón, Naruto era amigo de Sasuke, pero ella, ¿lo era?, jamás pudo responderse eso ella misma—no…era el mejor amigo de un amigo mío, yo solo…era su compañera de equipo—que mejor definición que eso, ellos no eran ni fueron nada, solo Naruto tenia derecho de autoproclamarse amigo de Sasuke, Sakura…solo era una niña enamorada que no lo conocía, por mas que quisiera hacerlo.

—ya veo, espero que al menos sea bueno, si no, tendrás una mala impresión de mi—paso su brazo detrás de su cabeza y rasco su nuca, quería sentirse aceptado por ella, solo un poco…—no, no es eso, solo me lo recordaste por un momento, tu eres muy diferente de el—Harry la miro a los ojos con cierto nerviosismo, eso quería decir que no le agradaba—y, ¿eso es bueno? —su rostro mostró preocupación, y ni siquiera comprendía por que—si, bastante bueno…—Sakura se perdió de nuevo en sus recurdos, estar lejos de casa no le ayudaba a olvidar, solo recordaba las cosas que pasó y que extrañaba, cosas y momentos, que jamás podrían volver.

—y tu, ¿de donde eres? —Cambió de tema, así no recordaría más—yo vivó en Surrey, eso es en Inglaterra—aclaro al ver a Sakura con la duda pintada en el rostro—lo lamento, pero es que yo no conozco muchos lugares de aquí—lo miro y contesto con sinceridad, ella no sabia nada de este mundo—y es posible que tu no conozcas nada de donde yo vengo, cuéntame como es tu familia, tu mamá y tu papá, y también si tienes hermanos—Debía conocerlo mejor para llevar acabo su misión, ni siquiera sabia de que debía protegerlo—yo…vivó con mis tíos, mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé y no tengo hermanos—le sonrío triste y a la vez tranquilo, decir eso le dolía mas de lo que mostraba.

—lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar sobre eso—.

—no es como su supieras sobre eso, así que no es tu culpa—el carácter que poseía era tan tranquilizante, el era de las personas que te dan su hombro para llorar sin pedir nada a cambio.

— ¿tu tienes hermanos? —la platica parecía querer extenderse, recordó como fue que conoció a Draco, su encuentro fue tan diferente, Malfoy es callado y mas tranquilo, un tanto agresivo pero muy detallista y Harry parecía ser de cierta forma todo lo contrario, con un habla suelta y sin miedo a mostrarse como era en verdad frente a los demás, tímido y muy lindo en su forma de tratar a los demás, y Draco mostraba una cara dura frente a otros.

—no, mi padre falleció, y mi mama no ah querido rehacer su vida con otra persona—y el rostro calido y sonriente de su madre abrazo sus pensamientos, ¿que pasaría dentro de unos meses?, dentro de unos años…ella tal vez encontraría a alguien mas y ella no se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba, y tampoco de cuando su madre olvidara y remplazara a su padre.

Una congoja la inundo, desde adentro hasta calarle los huesos—Harry… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta extraña? —el le indico con la cabeza que si— ¿las personas se vuelven a enamorar?—al recordar las palabras que le dijo sobre su padre, supuso de que iban sus pensamientos, y al verla ahí, con los ojos rojos, y con lagrimas a punto de salir de estos, no supo que hacer— a veces…si—y supo que su madre podía volver a enamorarse, de otro hombre, de un hombre que no era su padre, su mamá siempre fue hermosa, y no llegaba ni a los 35 años, porque se caso joven…y enamorada.

—Pero es por que a nadie le gusta sentirse solo, y buscan un refugio en otra persona—ella también lo hacia, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei fueron sus pilares después de la ida de Sasuke—es verdad—el dolor disminuyo progresivamente y las preguntas volvieron a surgir, en un ambiente dulce y prospero, donde dos niños se conocían, donde dos niños encontraban algo que hacia mucho les hacia falta, una compañía que no los despreciara o mirara como algo diferente, porque aun en circunstancias diferentes ambos estaban bajo la sombra de alguien. Ella bajo la de sus compañeros, sitiándose menos presionada para mejorar sin la ayuda o el apoyo de nadie y el bajo la sombra de un asesino, y bajo las expectativas de todos por ser el niño que vivió, valla tontería mas grande.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana se hizo presente y ninguno estaba dispuesto a levantarse, estaban en el suelo frente a la calida chimenea, tomados de la mano, y demasiado cerca, las niñas y jovencitas que ya habían bajado los miraban con caras soñadoras, y los varones de todas las edades también los observaban pero con rostros curiosos, esos pequeños niños se les habían adelantado, nadie hacia ruido, y solo en ocasiones se escuchaba alguna risita baja.

Cuando Ginny Weasley bajo a la sala común, se encontró con el niño de su mayor admiración acostado en la alfombra junto a la chimenea y todo esto no sería terrible si tan solo estuviera solo, pero ¡no!, la niña pelirrosa se encontraba en el mismo estado acostada junto a el, y tomando su mano.

La impresión de Ron al verlos fue de total asombro, su amigo se le había adelantado, bueno una conquista menos en su lista, la peor parte se la llevo Hermione, la cual estaba echa una fiera y no ayudaba en absoluto que los gemelos Weasley se la pasaran haciendo comentarios picaros y demasiado insinuativos sobre ambos dormilones.

—Será mejor que los despertemos, ¿no creen?—Fred fue el que decidió acabar con el momento romántico de ambos infantes, y muchas niñas y chicas protestaron, la imagen destilaba tanta ternura y belleza, terminarla sería un crimen para toda amente del romanticismo.

— ¡OH! Vamos Fred, ¿no ves que las chicas están disfrutando de esto?, no siempre se ven casos así, déjalos descansar, parece ser que pasaron toda la noche en vela, quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo—una carcajada silenciosa escapo de la boca de todos los varones, por muy pequeños que fueran comprendían el significado de las palabras a la perfección.

Fue Ginny para sorpresa de todos fue la que los callo—si serán cobardes, deberían despertarlos y después repetir lo que han dicho, no es justo que lo digan cuando no pueden escucharlos ni defenderse—ambos hermanos mantenían una buena relación con la pequeña y sabían de la admiración que esta tenia por Harry, después de meditar sus acciones se sintieron apenados con ella.

—Hermione, por que no los despiertas, deben de cambiarse y si Percy los ve, seguro los castigara—.

—Con mucho gusto— no era ni por menos la única con ganas de despertarlos, pero si la mas molesta por que Harry no escuchara su advertencia la noche pasada.

—Creo que no debieron decirle eso a ella, parece enojada…y ya se por que—Ron miraba la escena aterrado, Hermione tenia un temperamento bastante tranquilo, pero cundo se enojaba era verdaderamente de cuidado.

— ¡HARRY, DESPIERTA!—su grito resonó por los pasillos de la casa de Gryffindor. Y con muchas posibilidades de ser escuchado en todo hogwarts.

Sus cabezas se despegaron del suelo a toda prisa, pero jamás soltaron sus manos, y cuando se vieron rodeados de rostros inquisitivos y algunos sonrojados por la imagen, se preguntaron el por que. Solo comprendieron cuando se miraron, la cercanía de sus cuerpos dejaba mucho que pensar, y sus manos entrelazadas atraían teorías bastante bochornosas.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?, ya es hora de desayunar y ustedes no se han cambiado—Hermione se mantenía al frente de la confrontación.

—esto…enserio, no es lo que parece, yo…nosotros—Harry no tenia idea de cómo responder, tanta gente mirándolo con cara de acusación, diciéndole con la mirada cosas para las cuales no estaba listo aun.

—Nos quedamos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo, nos quedemos dormidos sin darnos cuenta y acabamos en una posición un poco comprometedora, pero no paso nada, solo somos amigos—la cara decepcionada de las jovencitas fueron desapareciendo conforme se marchaban con las esperanzas rotas, el sueño de toda joven soñadora siempre ah sido vivir un romance de telenovela o contemplarlo con sus propios ojos.

Ginny también se fue de ahí, Harry miraba a Sakura con la interrogación dibujada en sus ojos, su cabeza no procesaba la ultima oración salida de sus labios, "solo somos amigos", y no supo descifrar el por que su corazón se estrujo con fuerza a tal punto de dolerle por esas palabras.

—si bueno, hay que cambiarse, vamos Harry—Sakura lo miro desde arriba, se levanto del suelo, y había soltado la mano de Harry, para extendérsela de nuevo frente a su rostro y ayudarlo a levantarse también.

—claro—no comprendía las sonrisas de Sakura, era tan risueña, a todo mundo le regalaba sonrisas, y quería que fueran solo para el.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y en la sala común se encontraba Hermione esperándolos, su mirada se encontraba en el suelo—Harry…eres un tonto—la castaña murmuro entre dientes mas palabras ininteligibles.

Había pasado media noche en vela esperando que Sakura subiera a su cuarto a dormir, y el cansancio termino por vencerla antes de que eso ocurriera, la preocupación causo pesadillas y en sus sueños se tornaron horribles escenas de Voldemort, nunca había visto su rostro, pero cuando duermes no sabes que es un sueño y todo lo que pasa ahí se siente real.

Escucho pasos rápidos bajando del dormitorio de las niñas y de estas apareció Sakura, si la observaba con detenimiento, podía darse cuenta de las diferencias que presentaba su persona con la suya, Hermione y Sakura median casi lo mismo, pero sus cuerpos eran por mucho demasiado distintos, Sakura se veía mas larga y delgada, sin contar con que su desarrollo, ya había empezado, y Hermione se veía mas pequeña, su cuerpo era delgado pero aun se apreciaba a una niña.

Toda seguridad desapareció de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que a los ojos de otras personas ella solo se veía como una niña— ¿aun no baja Harry Hermione?—esta negó con la cabeza, y se dedico a esperarlo, por eso aun seguía ahí— ¿a que has venido Sakura?—la miro con la interrogación en su rostro—no entiendo a que te refieres—.

— ¿A que has venido a hogwarts?, a eso me refiero…tu…que estés aquí no es normal—Hagrid tenia razón en la descripción de Hermione, ella era muy lista, pero Sakura no había sido la novata con las calificaciones teóricas mayores por nada.

—Estoy aquí para estudiar, me convertiré en una bruja…y todos estarán orgullosos de mí—.

—No te creo, has venido por algo mas, y si le haces daño a Harry, aun que sea un poco, te acabare yo misma—.

Se miraron con desafío, Sakura tenía un misión que cumplir y nadie se interpondría en ella, no vino a hacerle daño a nadie, Hermione protegería a sus seres queridos, y nadie los dañaría, mucho menos una novata con aspiraciones mas aya de ella. Para cuando Harry bajo, el ambiente estaba tenso, ninguna de las presentes se hablaba o miraba, y el…bueno, el estaba en medio del conflicto.

—Harry, es hora de irnos, Ron debe de estarnos esperando—la castaña fue la primera en hablar, llevaría su rutina cono la del año pasado, solo ellos tres.

—Sakura vendrá con nosotros, ¿no es así?, como es nueva tal vez se pierda—Sakura se levanto de su asiento y camino junto al pelinegro.

—Muchas gracias Harry, no sabes la gran ayuda que me has dado—.

Caminaron juntos al gran comedor, el desayuno ya estaba puesto y servido en la mesa, la mayoría comía tranquilamente sentados en la mesa de su casa, otros se dedicaban a platicar sobre sus fantásticas vacaciones. Sakura visualizo a Draco junto a dos niños regordetes y junto a Pansy que de vez en cuando intentaba tomar su mano, sin mencionar con que todo intento terminaba en fracaso.

Continuaron hasta llegar junto a Ron que devoraba sus alimentos. La pelirrosa era observada desde la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy aun no olvidaba su propósito de molestarla, Malfoy la seguía con la mirada, cuando sintió que ella lo veía instintivamente le dirigió toda su atención, no contaba con verla acompañada de una sangre sucia y de Potter.

—Potter, lo acabare…—sus cerebro Maquilaba un plan tan perfecto que no podría fallar, le enviaría una carta a su padre, y tal vez para el juego de _quidditch podría llevarlo acabo._

—Es enserio, se los juro, de la nada un elfo domestico apareció en mi cuarto y después de eso hasta perdimos el tren, no es una coincidencia—Harry aseguraba que el elfo que había visto causo toda su mala suerte.

—lo vez, te dije que cosas malas pasarían, pero jamás me crees—y Hermione aun tenia en mente su teoría sobre Sakura, y esta solo se dedicaba a comer y escuchar—Hermione…si sigues con eso te juro que—.

—No veo como es que yo formulo en todo esto, así que si tienes algún comentario con respecto a mi persona házmelo saber de frente…—.

—Me encargare de eso personalmente—se miraron furiosas, nadie cedería y eso lo demostraban ambas.

—Oigan, no deben pelear, apenas y se conocen, tal vez…—.

— ¡CALLADO, ESTO ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO!—se señalaron con un dedo acusador y sus voces se escucharon al unísono, todo estudiante presente regreso su vista a ellas, Malfoy seguía planeando las formas de acabar con la sangre sucia por molestar a su futura esposa, y Potter por estar a un lado de ella.

—Esto es muy problemático, mujeres tenían que ser, no, no, muy mal—Ron negaba con la cabeza viendo la escena, las niñas siempre eran escandalosas.

—Termine, me voy—Sakura se levanto de su asiento, y dejo su plato con la mayoría de la comida en el.

—Pero si apenas has tocado tu comida, ¿estas adieta?—Si, el pequeño que ejecuto la pregunta fue Ron, parecía no tener ningún tipo de tacto respecto a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor—no, yo no lo necesito—miro de reojo a Hermione de tal forma que esta y todos los demás lo notara, la pequeña risotada que Harry soltó en medio de un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza casi le cuesta la vida, pues termino escupiéndolo para no ahogarse con el cuando se rió.

Si un juego de comentarios mordaces quería lo iba a tener y por cortesía de Sakura Haruno, se recordó en sus días de disputas con Ino por Sasuke, y aun que hería de sobre manera su orgullo admitió que desde la ida de este, su amistad había mejorado nuevamente, sin dejar de lado los insultos que parecían haber llegado para quedarse.

Las mejillas de Hermione se coloraron, y recordó el examen visual que le había echo a Sakura cuando bajo del dormitorio, aquel examen que todas hacemos a las féminas de nuestro alrededor, comparándonos con ellas, de haber sabido que se daría cuenta jamás lo habría echo, ahora Sakura tenia un punto débil de ella.

—Es verdad, pero necesitas comer, estas muy…escuálida—.

Un tic casi imperceptible se instalo en su ceja derecha, esa palabra la perseguiría de por vida, ella misma se había comparado de esa manera—no es eso, pero la comida de aquí no es de mi agrado—esta ronda se la llevaba Hermione, pero las cosas no terminaban aquí, oh no señor, claro que no, ya se encontrarían otra vez.

En este momento visitaría al director, aun no hablaba con el sobre su misión, en el informe que Tsunade le dio, solo decía que estaba a las ordenes de su amigo…y ya, eso era todo. Si querían que llevara acabo su misión necesitaba más información.

Malfoy salio detrás de Sakura y la única en darse cuenta de esas acciones involuntarias del chico era Pansy, que seguía mirando la escena con impotencia, siempre había admirado a Draco por su tenacidad de conseguir lo que quería a toda costa, y no dejaría que una tonta se lo arrebatara antes siquiera de tenerlo para ella.

— ¡Sakura!, espera voy contigo…—.

—yo, no puedo, tengo que ir con el director, y solo debo de ir yo…—no sabia como deshacerse del el, y no es que quisiera, solo que…su misión nadie podía conocerla, por mas que le agradara la presencia de Draco.

— ¿Vas a la oficina de Dumbledor?—movió su cabeza de forma positiva—…entonces vas del lado equivocado—freno su marcha al comprender la situación, en que pensaba, que tonta, no conocía la escuela—yo te puedo llevar—.

—No, solo dime hacia donde tengo que ir, el director tiene que hablar conmigo y si te ve se podía enojar y castigarte, no quiero que pase eso por mi culpa—lo miro con una mezcla de preocupación en su rostro, eso era verdad, y la otra verdad oculta es que estaba de misión y el no debía saber.

—Sabes esta escuela es muy grande…mas de lo que te imaginas si te digo que vallas por un camino, tendrás que doblar en otra esquina y así sucesivamente, terminaras perdiéndote en algún momento—lo medito por un momento, el tenia razón, solo seria por esta ves, y así aprendería el camino.

—Esta bien, pero vamos ya, se me hace tarde, y si no me apresuro comenzaran las clases y no podré verlo ahora—.

Caminaron en silencio…incomodo para Malfoy que tenia tantas preguntas y normal para Sakura, después de convivir con Sasuke-don-soy-mejor-que-nadie-cubito-de-hielo ya no le molestaban los silencios progresivos, pero de igual manera tampoco es como si le agradaran, prefería las platicas tranquilas y no escandalosas como las de Naruto.

Draco tomo el camino mas largo que había, y de vez en cuando daban vueltas engañosas en donde regresaban a el mismo lugar, y como Sakura nunca fue muy despierta en esas cosas, no le tomaba importancia para ella todas las paredes parecían las mismas, el tema de reconocimiento siempre le tocaban a sus compañeros, una suposición y escusa bastante mediocre, pero así fueron forjados sus días ninjas junto con ambos niños genio.

—Sakura, tu… ¿tienes novio?—aquella pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja, tenia novio…la respuesta era tan obvia que hasta le dolía—no—su respuesta fue directa y cortante, no tenia novio, y no le apetecía tenerlo, no después de lo que pasó.

—Y… ¿te gusta alguien?— ¿a que venían tantas preguntas?, ella no lo sabia, un pequeño punzar se instalo en su pecho y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—si—no mentía aun le gustaba, aun le quería, tanto como aquella noche, en la cual le dijo que lo amaba, ¿tenia la disposición de olvidarlo?, ahora si, en su nuevo camino…el lograrlo de un día a otro no fue posible, toda herida toma su tiempo en desaparecer.

—Ya veo…—ella no supo entender ni escuchar la nota de decepción en su voz, ni tampoco percibir el dolor de su pecho, muy similar al que ella sintió momentos atrás—pero, eso no es posible, así que supongo que no cuenta…porque yo lo olvidare—la sonrisa de Draco pareció iluminar todo el pasillo, por que un aura resplandeciente parecía salir de el, estaba feliz, y su sonrisa lo decía perfectamente.

—Sabes Sakura…en unas semanas habrá un partido de quidditch, es por tradición que todos apoyen a sus casas, y como nosotros somos de casas distintas…me preguntaba que si yo, bueno tu sabes, si yo jugara en el, ¿me apoyarías?—.

Las esperanzas jamás se pierden, y si para alejarla de Potter tenía que hacerla prometer cosas un tanto incoherentes bien lo haría—claro que si, te apoyare si tú juegas, aun que no estoy segura de que sea eso—.

— ¿lo prometes?—.

—Por supuesto, es mas, te lo juro, te apoyare si juegas en el próximo partido—Draco sonrío—dalo por hecho, solo recuerda tu promesa, te dejo, hemos llegado, cuando entres subirás unas escaleras en forma de caracol, si Dumbledor te espera, el pasaje estará abierto, nos vemos—Malfoy salio corriendo de ahí, con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le escribiría una carta a su padre inmediatamente, y para el próximo juego iría contra Gryffindor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Señor Dumbledor—hablo con voz pausada, después de encontrar el pasaje que Draco le menciono y encontrarlo abierto supuso que la esperaba ya.

—Puedes pasar Sakura, pensé que vendrías antes a verme—.

—Lo siento si lo hice esperar, no quería levantar sospechas antes de tiempo, vengo a exigirle la información de mi misión, hasta Tsunade-sama la mantuvo en secreto de mí, y sin ella no puedo llevar a cabo la misión—.

—Lo comprendo pequeña niña, con respecto a toda la información, aun no puedo dártela, será peligroso si la sabes, por ahora solo debes cuidar a Harry Potter, y por el pequeño incidente de esta mañana que llego a mis oídos, veo que ya son muy bueno amigos, así que no creo que se te dificulte estar cerca de el—.

Sakura recordó a Hermione, ella tenia razón en algo, no estaba ahí para estudiar como prioridad, pero tampoco tenia nada que ver con ese sujeto que mencionaban a cada rato, lo que la llevaba a…—señor, ¿Quién es Voldemort? —los músculos de Dumbledor se tensaron visiblemente y Sakura comprendió que se trataba de un sujeto malo, al parecer el antagonista de todo esto.

—Nunca menciones su nombre, él es el innombrable, un mago perverso que aunque todos piensen que se ah ido permanece aquí, ya tuvimos una prueba el año pasado, por eso estas aquí, el es…una criatura de maldad absoluta, tan malo que solo se relaciona con las serpientes mismas, tiene el don de hablar con ellas, y es el ejecutor de una maldición tan terrible que se le conoce como una de las imperdonables, su favorita debo decir—.

Un escalofrío surco su columna vertebral al oír su talento para comunicarse con las serpientes, el rostro de Orochimaru cruzo su mente, aquella víbora traicionera que controlaba a esas bestias rastrera parecía tener un hermano atormentando este lugar.

—Entiendo, pero aun tengo otra duda, si usted pudo traerme hasta aquí, otra persona, ¿podría traer a alguien de mi mundo?—.

—No, yo abrí una pequeña brecha entre nuestros mundos por error, y por lo tanto se hace una especie de pacto con otro habitante de tu mundo, este pacto consiste en que solo nosotros dos podemos autorizar la ida y venida de alguien perteneciente a ambos mundos, si uno no lo conciente, el traslado es imposible, ni si quiera yo mismo entiendo el por que de la situación, pero agradezco que seamos Tsunade y yo los únicos responsables, de esa forma no caerá en manos equivocadas.

—Comprendo…con su permiso, me retiro, las clases empezaran en un rato, y yo aun no se donde esta mi salón—.

Salio con paso decidido, mostrando toda la seguridad que no tenia, no sabia nada de los profesores, o las materias, y aparte hacerse amiga de Harry, no era muy fácil, no teniendo a Hermione detrás del el—rayos, a este paso no conseguiré nada—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry, Hermione y Ron salían del gran comedor después de haber tomado su desayuno, Ron a un conservaba un pequeño toque de carmín en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de haber recibido el howler, y tal parecía que Hermione ya no estaba molesta, pues volvía a hablarles tan normal como siempre. Tal parecía que Harry se sentía un poco culpable por que investigaran a los Weasley después de lo buenos que habían sido con el en el verano.

—Harry, ¿Por qué tomaste dos horarios de clases? —el mencionado se ruborizo un poco y Ron fue el único en darse cuenta de ello, dándole unos cuantos golpecitos con el codo a modo de burla.

—Parece que tenemos a un don Juan en nuestras filas, y mientras más tiempo pases con ella más hablaran de lo que paso esta mañana—.

—Así que es por ella…—el timbre de decepción que mostraba últimamente ninguno de ellos podía descifrarlo, y no es que fueran tontos o despistados, pero simplemente eran niños.

—No es por eso, lo juro, es solo que salio antes que nosotros y…pues no se llevo su horario es todo—.

—Repite eso todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te lo creas—Ron continuo molestándolo, jamás había visto a Harry de esa manera y e le parecía cómico.

—Harry debes tener cuidado con ella, no sabemos por que esta aquí, y si viene con planes del Voldemort entonces estaremos en un gran aprieto si esta contigo—.

—Hermione, ¿estas segura de que es por eso?, se te nota muy estresada cuando estas con Sakura, y parece que…no se llevan muy bien…tal ves sea que a ti te gusta…—.

— ¡Ron!, deja de decir tonterías, claro que es por eso, así que deja de hacerte ideas extrañas—Harry los miro sin comprender el significado de sus palabras y sin mucho interés en hacerlo, cuando cruzaron el umbral de castillo observaron al sauce boxeador con unas cuantas ramas rotas y con el La profesora Sprout y a Gilderoy Lockhart.

— ¡Que tal pequeños estudiantes!—saludo con entusiasmo—estaba dándole algunos concejos a esta dama, ¡pero no es que yo sepa mas de esto que ella, tan solo que tuve la suerte de viajar y conocer muchas especies exóticas de todo tipo de lugares entonces…!—.

—Vallan al invernadero 3, muchachos—Parecía ser que la profesora Sprout, estaba de mal humor, algo muy poco común de ella.

—Harry, creo que la bella Sakura se perderá…—Ron parecía no querer dejar su papel satírico, y Harry detuvo su andar, Hermione le mando una y otra maldición en su cabeza a Ron por se tan bocón, ¿Qué le costaba aguantarse un rato mas para que no entrara a clases?

—Voy a buscarla, ya vuelvo—salio echo un rayo, y dejo tras de el a sus compañeros, y aun que ninguno dijo nada, sus cerebros maquilaban el porque de estas reacciones en el, teniendo opiniones en total desacuerdo entre ellos.

Harry continuo corriendo por los pasillos, doblando en cada esquina de acuerdo a como recordaba el camino a la oficina de Dumbledor, y no fue hasta después de dos minutos completos corriendo a todo lo que daba que logro ver a Sakura, doblando en la esquina equivocada.

—Sakura, si sigues así, solo darás vueltas todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar—le dijo una ves que se detuvo detrás de ella, tomándose unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—Pero estoy segura que es por aquí, tengo que doblar tres veces a la izquierda y después ir a la derecha, estoy segura que así es el camino, me lo aprendí de memoria—Malfoy no contaba con que Sakura se aprendería el camino, y es que la había retenido el tiempo suficiente para entablar de nuevo una conversación.

—Te digo que no, es por aquí, sígueme—Sakura frunció el seño, estaba segura de que iba por el camino correcto, esos tontos pasillos iguales no la ayudaban a orientarse, al final termino cediendo y se dejo guiar de nuevo por Harry, teniendo la vaga esperanza por ahora si aprender el camino.

— ¿Cómo es que estabas tan segura de que ibas por el camino correcto?—.

—Un amigo me mostró el camino, eso es todo—.

—Pues parece que tu memoria no es tan buena como para aprenderte el camino a la primera vez—.

—Te puedo asegurar que mi memoria es mejor que la tuya—su comentario anterior insultaba su cerebro, y no es como si le hubiese dicho de mala manera, pero si recordaba a la perfección todos y cada uno de los hechizos del año pasado, los cuales aprendió en el viaje en tren, podía recordar el camino hasta la oficina de Dumbledor y el regreso de este.

—Esta bien, lo siento, pero tal vez el amigo que te mostró el camino, no se lo sepa muy bien—.

—Si, eso es lo más lógico—aun cuando casi nunca lo mostraba, también tenía un orgullo que durante muchos años descuido, y estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo.

—Hoy tenemos clases de herbología, y este es tu horario, lo tome por ti, la profesora McGonagall los entrego cuando te fuiste—.

—Muchas gracias—los ojos de Sakura brillaron como dos esmeraldas al sol cuando vio el gesto tan noble y tierno de Harry, regreso a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No…no fue nada, enserio—hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros y su rostro miro el suelo en un intento de esconder su cara, que le ardía por la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas.

Cuando salieron por fin del castillo y se encaminaron al invernadero 3 Harry noto que ni la profesora Sprout ni Lockhart se encontraban en el sauce boxeador, lo que significaba que la clase ya había empezado y ellos iban retrasados.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de Sakura y jalo de ella con toda su fuerza, emprendió una carrera que por poco hacia caer a la pelirrosa, por la sorpresa de la acción, después de un tropiezo con sus propios pies Sakura pudo reanudar la carrera, no por nada había entrenado como una Ninja, aun que no fuera de las mejores.

—Harry, ¿Por qué corres? —se mantenía ligeramente detrás de el, siguiendo su paso sin mostrar un poco de cansancio en su rostro.

—La clase ya empezó, si no nos damos prisa, la profesora nos castigara, y le quitara puntos a Gryffindor—ella aun no comprendía el sistema que llevaban y tampoco entendió lo de los puntos de la casa, pero si se lo tomaba con tal importancia es por que para ellos era tan importante como pasar de genin a chunin.

Cuando llegaron al susodicho invernadero, la profesora estaba explicando cosas que no lograron comprender, y como estaba volteada mirando unas plantas extrañas no les presto atención cuando llegaron tarde, cosa que Harry agradeció a los cielos por ser así.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas? Tardaron mucho, por poco y los descubre la profesora, si eso pasaba entonces estarías en grandes problemas Harry—la voz de Hermione a penas y se escuchaba, pues hablaba en un murmullo silencioso, cargado de reproche y preocupación.

—Pues lo siento mamá, no llegue a tiempo por que no encontraba a Sakura, y no podía volver sin ella—.

Sakura vio el pequeño destello de dolor que cruzó por los ojos de Hermione, y la pequeña contorción que afloro en su seño, deformando su lindo rostro redondo y colorando sus mejillas por la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía.

Se recordó a ella misma cuando Sasuke la miraba feo y le decía molesta, y sintió pena, por que Hermione solo quería el bien estar de Harry y el no lo notaba—es verdad Hermione, Harry no tuvo la culpa, Harry no te enojes con ella, tiene sus razones para preocuparse—.

Harry soltó un suspiro y regreso a ver a la niña de cabellos castaños—lo siento Hermione—A esta se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo, y Sakura sonrío para sus adentros, Ron parecía perdido entre las explicaciones de la profesora.

Por la puerta entro Lockhart con aire altanero y mostrando sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa deslumbrante, los suspiros de las jovencitas presentes se hicieron audibles, y hasta Hermione participo en tal acto, Sakura aun menos obvio también admiraba al hombre, pues aun que le pesara a quien le pesara, el señor era apuesto.

— ¿Le importaría si tomo a Harry un momento profesora? —Por la cara de esta la respuesta parecía ser un rotundo si, por lo que este agrego apresurado una escusa—serán solo unos minutos, tomo al chico del brazo y lo jalo fuera del invernadero y cerro la puerta frente a la profesora sin decir ni una palabra mas.

—Harry, Harry, Harry, se que es difícil no querer mostrarse al publico, yo se muy bien por que llegaste a la escuela en un auto volador—.

—Yo no…—Gilderoy detuvo toda replica con su hablar.

—No te empeñes en negarlo, aparecer junto a mi en el periódico debió ser un gran incentivo, la fama es grandiosa y se disfruta de muchas maneras, solo me apena ser yo el que te introdujo en esto, pero ya habla tiempo para que seas famoso, yo era igual de poco afamado que tu a los doce años, quizás aun menos, se que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti por todo el asunto de ya-sabes-quien, lo se, lo se, no es tan importante como aparecer cinco veces en la revista corazón de bruja, pero bueno, el caso es que debes de controlar esa ansia de fama, ya tendrás tiempo para eso después—.

Dejo a Harry con la palabra en la boca y sin comprender de que rayos hablaba, de nuevo entro al salón donde la profesora seguía dando instrucciones, pudo observar aproximadamente veinte orejeras sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien hoy trasplantaremos mandrágoras de una maseta a otra, por favor, ¿alguien podría decirme que es una mandrágora?—la mano de Hermione se levanto como un rayo y la profesora presto atención al lado de Harry, casi ignorando a la castaña—vaya, parece ser que hay alguien mas aparte de la señorita Granger que sabe la respuesta—todos prestaron atención a quien la profesora veía, una joven pelirrosa era la que mantenía su brazo en alto.

—Bien señorita…—la profesora se quedo in palabras al no conocer el nombre de la alumna que estaba segura jamás había visto.

—Sakura…Sakura Haruno—.

—Bien señorita Haruno, cual es la respuesta— todos la miraron impacientes, las únicas veces que no se sentía intimidada por la mirada de otros era al responder una pregunta, porque tenia la certeza de que sabia la respuesta.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada—su tono de voz fue directo, Hermione la miraba de soslayo, nadie decía nada—muy bien diez puntos para Gryffindor—.

—la mandrágora es muy útil para muchos antídotos, pero también es muy peligrosa, ¿alguien me podría decir por que? —.

Nuevamente Hermione y Sakura levantaron velozmente la mano, lanzándose miradas retadoras de ves en cuando, la profesora estaba impresionada, nunca nadie levantaba la mano aparte de Hermione.

—Señorita Granger—la profesora Sprout le cedió la palabra a Hermione, puesto que ya Sakura tomo la ves pasada la oportunidad.

—El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para el que lo oye—la profesora escucho atenta las palabras de la jovencita, sintiéndose dichosa a escuchar respuesta acertada—exacto. Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor—Draco miraba con asombro donde se encontraban ambas jovencitas, no era una novedad que Hermione contestara todo bien, pero ver a Sakura de igual manera lo impresionaba, aun recordando su manera rápida de aprender.

La clase transcurrió de manera normal, y sin mucha importancia, todos terminaron llenos de polvo cansados, las mandrágoras tenia una fuerza descomunal para su tamaño pequeño, y aun que no les gustaba estar fuera de la tierra tampoco les apetecía volver a ella.

Salieron todos juntos, Hermione portaba uno de los libros de Lockhart a todos lados, después de la clase de McGonagall Ron estaba enfuruñado, no había conseguido hacer ninguna transformación y Hermione mantenía un puñado de botones en su maño(los cuales eran escarabajos convertidos) y Ron la miraba fastidiado de vez en cuando, hasta Sakura había creado bastantes botones y el ninguno.

—Solo hay que practicar—Sakura trataba de darle ánimos a Ron y Harry, no habían conseguido lograr ninguna transformación.

— ¿que clase nos toca ahora? —.

—Defensa contra las artes oscuras—Ron la miro feo—y como para que vas, ya te sabes todo sobre ese tipo—Hermione enrojeció, tal parecía que todas estaban "enamoradas" de el, un pequeñín de pelo castaño estaba escondido detrás de una cámara fotográfica— ¿puedo tomarle una foto señor Harry? —.

El niño que creía haber visto en la sala común después del alborote de la mañana lo miraba con ojos ilusionados—me dijeron que si la tomo bien, puede tener movimiento, y pensaba mandársela a mi padre, el es un muggle y se emocionaría mucha al verla…tal vez y pueda firmármela—.

—Vaya, Potter esta dando autógrafos, ¡todos hagan una fila!—Malfoy miraba enojado la escena, odiaba a Potter aun mas por estar cerca de Sakura, en la misma casa, y si los de Gryffindor estuvieran callados respecto a lo que pasaba dentro de su casa, nunca habrían llegado a sus oídos los sucesos que pasaron en la mañana.

Y pensar que ambos durmieron en la sala de su sala común juntos, todo eso le revolvía el estomago, no permitiría que le quitaran la única persona que le sonreía con sinceridad—yo no estoy firmando nada Malfoy—Sakura miraba sin comprender las cosas, por que se miraba de esa manera, ella no lo sabia.

Detrás de Malfoy se encontraba Crabbe y Goyle—solo le tienes envidia—el pequeño Colin miro asustado a los jóvenes regordetes que tronaban sus nudillos en modo de amenaza.

La cara de Sakura se contorsionó en una mueca de congoja, no quería que sus amigos pelearan— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?—Lockhart llego poniendo un alto a toda discusión y alegando que si el salía en la foto seria mas imponente ante el padre del niño, y después de eso se llevo a Harry sermoneándolo acerca de querer llamar la atención de nuevo, seguido por todos los estudiantes que tenían clase con el, Harry parecía querer desaparecer del lugar y Sakura aun pensaba en el encuentro pasado con Malfoy.

La clase fue aun mas caótica, Lockhart dejo salir a unos duendecillos de Cornualles y Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron a arreglar el desorden mientras que Lockhart desapareció dejándolos totalmente solos, Sakura fue en busca de Draco, aun quería una explicación por lo que había pasado antes.

Cuando lo encontró, estaba rodeado de estudiantes pertenecientes a Slytherin, y en cuanto vieron que su uniforme portaba colores dorados y naranjas, supieron que pertenecía a Gryffindor— ¿Qué hace una Gryffindor amiga de Potter aquí? —Pansy la miro con desprecio y lo mostró en su timbre de voz—que bonita…lastima que pertenezca a Gryffindor—otro Slytherin hablo y su comentario fue bien recibido por los demás menos por la única fémina del grupo, y Malfoy se mantenía callado—pero recuerden que también pudo haber quedado en Slytherin, su compañía no nos vendría mal…no lo crees preciosa—un estudiante dos años mayor que estaba en el grupito se acerco mas de lo que Malfoy soporto, tomando un mechón de su largo cabello, y un segundo después de hacerlo su mano fue estrepitosamente golpeada con otro, Malfoy era aquel que propino tremendo golpe.

— ¡Cuidado con lo que haces!—Fue la advertencia de Malfoy al otro estudiante no le quedo mas que volver a su sitio, Sakura se mantuvo callada, no estaba acostumbrada a esos deslices para con ella, nadie además de Lee y Naruto la habían pretendido, pero siempre le dieron su especio.

—Sakura, vámonos de aquí—la tomo del brazo y se la llevo con brusquedad lejos de ahí, siendo seguidos con la mirada por Pansy—parece que te lo van a robar a este paso—la voz de uno de los muchachos de Slytherin le dijo a Pansy lo único que no deseaba oír—por lo menos a mi no me golpearon por idiota—su comentario mordaz hizo callar al sujeto que había sido echo a un lado por Malfoy.

Pansy salio de ahí enojada, y sin intenciones de volver. Malfoy seguía jalando del brazo de Sakura, a esta ya empezaba a dolerle por la fuerza ejercida, podía soportarlo durante aun rato, pero después su cuerpo ya no reprimía el dolor—Draco, ¿Qué suceda?, ¿Por qué me llevas de esta manera?—el susodicho la jalo con fuerza cuando se detuvo dejándola al frente de el y por fin la soltó.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes apareciendo frente a todos nosotros?, Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan, ya es bastante difícil para mi saber que estas en esa casa como para que los demás quieran hacerte cosas—frunció el seño recordando a es tonto que se le insinuaba de una manera demasiado obvia y que ella no hacia nada—por lo menos defiéndete cuando te hagan ese tipo de cosas, a este paso…—no se quiso imaginar lo que pasaría si lograban su objetivo los de grados mas avanzados.

—Lo lamento, yo no sabia eso, además no paso nada—trato de restarle importancia— ¡pero pudo haber pasado!, si yo no hubiera estado…—cayo sus palabras, quien lo diría, si su padre lo viera en estos momento le habría propinado una buena paliza por su comportamiento.

Todo pensamiento, enojo y miedo se esfumo cuando se sintió entre los brazos de ella, Sakura lo abrazo en un impulso al ver la preocupación de su mirada gris, el correspondió el abrazo de forma lenta y acurruco su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de Sakura—lamento haberlo hecho, es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mi—ella acaricio su cabello rubio de forma lenta y pausada, tratando de calmarlo.

Aun cuando Draco pensó que en ese lugar tan alejado nadie los vería o escucharía lo que le dijera se equivoco por que en la lejanía Hermione presencio la escena y con rabia apretó sus puños, sabia que esa niña andaba en algo, pero juntarse con Draco Malfoy sobrepasaba los limites, podía soportar hasta cierto punto que a Harry le gustara, pero que ella tuviera una relación con Malfoy y engatusara a Harry para después hacerlo sufrir no se lo permitiría.

—Me tengo que ir, no quiero pensar en lo que aran si descubren esto—Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le sonrío provocando que el se sonrojara, por fin se soltaron del abrazo que había durado mas de lo esperado, y Draco se alejo de ahí casi corriendo. Cuando desapareció de la vista de Sakura sintió una presencia acercándose por detrás de ella, y cuando volteo no pudo más que sentir un pequeño dolor punzante en su mejilla derecha.

—Engañar a Harry para hacerte su amiga es una cosa, pero andar con Malfoy es algo muy diferente, y amenos de que me digas en este momento que sucede contigo, no voy a permitir que te acerques a Harry—.

Sakura, comprendió después de unos segundos que el dolor que sentía era por que Hermione la abofeteo, tal vez por motivos erróneos y con fundamentos equivocados, pero con algo de verdad en sus palabras confundidas, interpreto la palabra "andar" con juntarse con Malfoy cosa que no encontraba mala.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que este con Draco? —y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—el odia a Harry, y todavía preguntas por que, ¿acaso no fue suficiente la demostración de hace unos momentos?, o eres cínica o demasiado tonta, piensa muy bien lo que haces, pero si dañas a Harry te las vera conmigo, y no solo yo, serán muchas personas que lo quieren—.

—yo no pretendo dañarlo—.

— ¿entonces que?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Sakura se quedo sin palabras—yo, no puedo decirte—.

—eso creí…—Sakura la miro sin saber como reaccionar, la esta juzgando sin conocerla, pero que tenia el derecho de hacerlo, porque ella no estaba siendo sincera con nadie.

Hermione se fue de ahí con la cabeza en alto, no le diría nada a Harry para no lastimarlo, por que ella lo quería, pero no permitiría que Sakura le hiciera daño por quien sabe que motivos, solo esperaba que Harry no se enterara de la relación que esta tenia con Malfoy, eso si le causaría un daño terrible muy a su pesar. Sakura se quedo sin saber que hacer, todo se le había ido de las manos, deseaba tanto decirle sobre su misión, pero si lo hacia echaría a perder todo, y pondría a personas inocentes en peligro.

* * *

_"aun cuando querramos decir la verdad, por el simple hecho de no hacerlo ya es una mentira"_

_anonimo._

**ña, ña xD**

**termine por fin el cap****i****tulo, como veran yo personalmente reviso la ortografia y escritura despues de escribirlo -.- lo releo como mil veces xD pero de vez en cuando se me escapan algunas palabras u oraciones, asi que sin ven una parte que no entiendan o algo aganmelo saber, pues eso me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura y el fic.**

**y ahora los comentarios**:

**akira-chan: **gracias por dejar el comentario anterir xD, no me canso de agradecer :P, pero bueno, con respecto a el cabello de sakura, en verdad solo escribi que dudaran de su color por que bueno, no es normal ver a alguien caminando libremente con el cabello rosa, siempre despierta la duda y decimos, naa! seguro es pintado xD U.U y hasta ahora solo e encontrado teñidos ò.ó hmp.!

**Emina-minami**: :D a mi tambien me gusta mucho tu fic, =P y sigo cada capitulo u que te aya gustado mi historia en verdad me hizo gritar xD -.-y descubri que gritar solo hace que te tomen como a una loca :D esta en mi lista de cosas que no hay que hacer cuando ayan visitas :D termine asustando a los amigos de mi padrastro -/- que verguenza jajaja me sali del tema inicial :), como decia espero que te siga gustando la historia, la continuo presisamente por las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar algun comentario.

**la amenaza :)**

**ò_ó se que estas ahii, deja un review o no fic o, ¡SI!, te hablo a ti que estas leyendo la historia.**

**:P matta ne  
**


	6. Sueños

**Bien bien, me he tardado menos, pero por ahora eso es todo lo que tengo.**

**:3 espero lo disfruten**

**Aclaraciones:**

(cambio de narrador)

—dialogos—

_"pensamientos"_

_"inner sakura"_ **:si tenia ganas de que saliera pero no saldra discutiendo con ella como en algunos fics, noo! solo dira sus verdaderos sentimientos o pensamientos.**

. . . **:los tres punto hacia abajo significan un sueño**

. . . . . . . .**:los ocho puntos hacia abajo indican cambio de lugar o escena.**

_flash back..._**eso indica... un flash back xD U_U' ya no me are la graciosita lo siento.**

_"Humano es errar; pero sólo los estúpidos perserveran en el error"_

_Marco Tulio Cicerón_

* * *

(Sakura)

Desperté con una migraña horrible, después del enfrentamiento con Hermione, no me pude acercar a Harry, no tuve el valor. Han pasado ya tres semanas, de eso, Draco parecía ignorarme también, después de estar al tanto de las clases, di un reconocimiento a los alrededores y procure que nadie me viera, al profesor Snape parezco no agradarle tampoco, me mira mal cada que entro a sus clases, de todos parece tener cierto resentimiento hacia mi, eh aprendido sus libros al derecho y al revés, me cuestiona cosas que a nadie mas le pregunta.

Anoche tuve que salir a dar un vistazo _al bosque prohibido_, no entiendo como es que le temen, los árboles son tan espesos como los que hay en Konoha, pude observar muchas criaturas distintas, afortunadamente ninguna me vio, me levante de la cama con pesar, tenia dos horas durmiendo y si mi reloj biológico no me fallaba, apenas y serian las cinco de la madrugada, escuche unos pasos en la sala común.

Después de la discusión con Hermione supe que de nada me serviría estar haciendo nada, me iba a entrenar de ves en cuando al bosque, mis oídos se volvieron mas agudos, y me di cuenta de que estando lejos de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei no había nadie que me defendiera, solo estaba yo en un mundo diferente al mió, El primer día no lo comprendí, pero con forme paso la semana tuve que aceptarla realidad, no estaba en casa protegida por mis amigos, estaba en una misión sola.

Baje las escaleras tratando e no hacer ningún ruido cuando mis pies descalzos tocaban el suelo, el camisón blanco que llevaba puesto de vez en cuando se enredaba entre mis piernas, dificultando mi descenso, me escondí en el final de las escaleras y pude ver a Oliver Wood saliendo de la casa de Gryffindor, salí para ver mejor que pasaba, a los pocos minutos escuche pasos y me refugie detrás de la pared que cubría parte de las escaleras que llegaban al dormitorio de las niñas.

Harry bajo por fin y cuando estaba por salir por el retrato el pequeño Colin bajo disparado tras del el, Harry pareció darse cuenta también por que volteo para verlo— ¡oí que alguien decía tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry!, ¡mira por fin pude revelarla!—le mostró lo que parecía ser una fotografía, la cual no pude apreciar por estar escondida.

— ¿me la formas? —Harry se mostró hastiado, tal parecía que las insistencias constantes del pequeñín ya lo tenían colmado—No—fue tan cortante que su tono me sonó mucho a Neji cuando la tímida Hinata le decía algo, volteo a ver a todos lados, como si sintiera la presencia de alguien, me encogí en un escalón lo mas que pude, si me encontraba no sabría que decirle, durante tres semanas no le hable, no lo mire, y parecía que estaba un poco sentido con todo eso, pero Hermione tampoco dejaba que se me acercara y Ron…solo me miraba y negaba con la cabeza, y no entendí nunca el por que.

—Mira Colin, no tengo tiempo, tengo práctica de quidditch—Harry salio por el retrato al fin— ¡espera, yo nunca eh visto a nadie jugar quidditch! —Colin también salio corriendo tras el, ya que se fueron salí de mi guarida, aun podía escuchar la voz de Colin aturdiendo a Harry con sus preguntas, solo hasta que deje de escucharlos fui a revisar que es lo que pasaba en realidad, subí las escaleras del dormitorio de los niños, sin hacer ningún ruido, para esto, tome mi camisón y lo subí hasta arriba de las rodillas para no tropezar con el.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, todos ellos dormían, di un paso en falso y pise un objeto que no distinguí, Ron de movió en su cama diciendo incoherencias, por un momento pensé que se despertaría, avance de nuevo cuando creí que todo regresaba a la normalidad. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, esperando encontrar algún indicio de algo malo, pero lo único extraño que había era una nota dirigida para Ron de Harry.

—Bien, ahora se donde están—salí rápido y sin ningún ruido, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cama parecía llamarme, aun me pesaban los parpados, me acerque a la cama con intención de dormir un rato mas, pero si lo hacia no me levantaría hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Busque mi tunica entre mis cosas, me cambie a toda velocidad y baje corriendo, salí por el pasaje del cuadro, corrí con todas mis fuerzas dando saltos largos de vez en cuando para alcanzar a Harry y a Colin, los encontré en el momento justo en el que daban vuelta en una esquina, el pequeño Colin seguía preguntando y preguntando sin parar, el tema de conversación era el quidditch, para fortuna mía ya conocía el juego, la profesora McGonagall me lo había explicado cuando se lo pregunte hace una semana.

Camine sin mucha prisa, el sol apenas y comenzaba a salir, mi cuerpo aun no respondía con la rapidez que normalmente ejecutaba, y el cansancio por no dormir hacia que me pesaran los parpados.

Harry y Colin se separaron por que el primero estro a los vestuarios, así que seguí a Colin a las gradas. Estuve varias horas esperando a que salieran a practicar, durante los primeros minutos entable conversación con el pequeño castaño, pero después de eso sus insistentes preguntas sobre la vida y aventuras de Harry me aturdieron a tal punto que me separe de el y me recosté en las gradas para conciliar un poco el sueño.

—Ya se tardaron mucho—el sol estaba ya bastante alto cuando Hermione junto con Ron llegaron, sentándose muy cerca de mi, el olor del pan con mermelada que comían me inundo las fosas nasales, recordándole a mi cuerpo que no había desayunado nada.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— Hermione me hablo tranquila, no había rencor o enojo en su voz, pero tampoco era amable—eso te lo podría preguntar yo también…—el dolor de cabeza volvió, no tan fuerte para ser una migraña pero lo suficiente para dolerme con la voz de las personas.

—Déjate de juegos Haruno—.

— ¿podrías callarte?, me duele la cabeza—Ron me miro preocupado, pero no dijo nada, tal parecía que ella no me había delatado, por estar con Malfoy, ahora comprendía la rivalidad de las casas, la profesora McGonagall era una fuente muy confiable.

—Entonces vete a descansar—Me levante de mi cómoda posición para sentarme y mirar el campo, Harry salía junto con los demás jugadores al campo, en cuanto montaron sus escobas Harry, Fred y George se pusieron a hacer carreras en ellas. El sonido de la cámara de Colin se amplificaba de manera extraordinaria, la jaqueca comenzó a disminuir en cuanto me senté para respirar el aire puro del lugar.

—No vengo a hacer nada malo, no estoy aquí para eso—mis palabras eran ciertas de distintas maneras, hablaba en presente y en futuro, yo estaba ahí para proteger a Harry, y nada mas.

— ¡Mira hacia qui Harry!—Colin grito entusiasta cuando se detuvieron, Oliver regreso a ver a las gradas no muy feliz viendo únicamente a Colin, parecían estar discutiendo por algo, y no tenia la menor intención de saber que era, a lo lejos del campo, se empezaron a distinguir jugadores que supuse por el color de sus túnicas color verde pertenecían a Slytherin.

Oliver bajo a toda velocidad, y cuando bajo de su escoba se tambaleo por la velocidad a la que iba, todos los demás lo siguieron, quería saber que pasaba, y me dirigí a la salida de las gradas, detrás de mi venían Hermione y Ron.

La discusión que parecían tener ambos equipos se mantuvo tranquila, nadie gritaba, nadie se golpeaba…nadie intentaba matar al otro, este mundo siempre era tan distinto a el suyo, en todo caso en Konoha ya habrían kunais volando en todas direcciones.

—miren bien, están invadiendo el campo—cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decían, las palabras de Marcus Flint llegaron a mis oídos en un susurro lejano, nos señalo con un dedo y todos voltearon a vernos, comencé a caminar mas lento, no tenia un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Ron y Hermione se adelantaron y llegaron antes que yo, prácticamente me oculte detrás de los gemelos Weasley, que eran de las pocas personas con las cuales entablaba una conversación, y las mujeres del grupo de Gryffindor cubrían parte de mi cuerpo, Flint me miro de reojo, fue el al que Malfoy había golpeado por defenderme, después de ese día no volvimos a hablar.

Me sonrío burlón y regreso toda su atención a los demás— ¿Qué sucede?—fue Ron el que rompió el tenso silencio que se formaba entre las miradas retadoras y cargadas de rencor— ¿Por qué no juegas?, y ¿que hace ése aquí?—preste atención a quien se refería, Malfoy se encontraba entre las filas de Slytherin, recordé la promesa que había hecho el primer día, que lo apoyaría si jugaba.

—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin Weasley—el tono de su voz fue tan petulante que me asombre de saber que era el mismo Draco que conocía—estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo—si esa era la razón por la que jugaría me dejaría decepcionada, solo espero equivocarme.

—Son buenas no es así—se refería a las escobas al ver que Ron parecía impresionado, hablaba tan distinto, tan superficial, ahí conocí la otra cara de la moneda—si consiguen mas dinero los de Gryffindor podían comprase unas también, conozco unos museos que pagarían buen dinero por las barredoras 5 que tienen—los de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas.

—Pero en Gryffindor nadie compra su posición, todos son elegidos por que lo valen—Hermione hablo con valor, posiblemente el que a mi me faltaba de momentos, y Malfoy la miro con odio y la sonrisa petulante que llevaba ese día se borro— ¡nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa **_sangre sucia_**! —de todo lo que pudo haber dicho soltó lo peor, el rostro de Hermione se contorsión por lo que parecía ser desolación, Fred y George se abalanzaron contra Malfoy y Flint se puso delante de este para que no le hicieran daño, yo quede a la vista de todos.

No me di cuenta de cuando Ron saco su barita de debajo de su tunica para apuntarla al rostro de Draco pasándola por debajo del brazo de Flint—_nausea vermis_—grito Ron a todo pulmón, y un estruendo se escucho cuando Ron salio disparado hacia atrás siendo afectado por su propio hechizo, comenzó a escupir babosas, fue algo grotesco, todos se acercaron a ver como se encontraba, los de Slytherin estallaron en risa, revolcándose en el pasto.

No pude resistirlo mas, nadie parecía darle su merecido a Draco, el insulto hacia Hermione lo sentí tan propio que me dolieron sus palabras, camine directo a Malfoy sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar a nadie, cuando el me vio su semblante se cambio a uno serio y se incorporo deprisa, parándose derecho y con pose altanera, la acción que ejecute después jamás podré olvidarla, la cara de todos se descuadro, en el momento en el que mi puño se elevo por los aire y callo directo al rostro de Malfoy, que salio casi volando, cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo, los jugadores de Gryffindor comenzaron a reír, la risa de Ron llego a mis oídos para después ser opacada por un nuevo lote de babosas que salían de su boca, Fred y George soltaron comentarios graciosos en contra de Malfoy que me miro desde el piso con la duda en sus ojos, y yo en vez de divertirme como los otros, sentía la necesidad de gritar maldecir y tal vez llorar.

— ¡NO se como te atreves a llamarla sangre sucia, si tantos prejuicios tienes sobre los hijos de no magos, te diré una cosa!—me encontraba furiosa, no sabia por que si por ella o por mi, pero gritaría por ambas.

— ¡**YO**, TAMBIÉN SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA, COMO TU NOS LLAMAS, MIS PADRES SON MUGGLES! —baje mi tono de voz, nadie reía, nadie hablaba— ¡y si eso es tan importante para ti, entonces no seremos mas amigos!, no si todas estas estupideces son tan importantes para ti—mi voz parecía apagarse según hablaba, ¿me dolía la situación?, si, no había otra respuesta.

Gire sobre mis talones, no deseaba ver a Malfoy en esos momentos, si lo hacia terminaría sobre el dándole la paliza de su vida, el golpe que le di era mas que suficiente por ahora—Hay que llevarlo con Hagrid, el sabrá que hacer—lo tome de uno de los costados mientras seguía vomitando babosas, Harry lo tomo del otro lado y Hermione nos siguió callada, sin hablar, sin protestar, sin las miradas de rencor comunes entre nosotras.

Caminamos como 5 minutos para llegar a la casa de Hagrid y Harry nos arrastro de atrás de unos arbustos tras haber visto salir a Lockhart de la casa, cuando por fin se fue, entramos con Ron vomitando mas babosas, Hagrid estaba muy molesto con Lockhart, tal parecía que el profesor solo se la pasaba fanfarroneando sobre su trabajo y obras.

—y bien, ¿díganme que paso? —Hagrid le dio a Ron un balde para que las escupiera, según el era mejor así—todo fue culpa de Malfoy—fue lo único que Ron alcanzo a decir antes de vomitar nuevamente, Nadie dijo nada, Hermione bajo la mirada, y yo no quería estar en ese lío, haberlo visto de esa forma, tan diferente a como se comportaba frente a mi. Hipócrita.

—Malfoy le dijo algo a Hermione, pero no entendí lo que quiso decir—Harry parecía dudar en repetirlo, y Hermione se veía afectada, quizá a punto de llorar—me dijo _sangre sucia_—lo dijo con todas las fuerzas que parecían quedarle y su voz sonó temblorosa—quería que el vomitara babosas, no yo, tonta varita rota—.

—Aun con una varita buena pudo haber salido mal, es muy complicado hacer ese hechizo Ron—Hermione lo recrimino, pero tenia un pequeña sonrisa en los labios, yo también sonreiría después de ser defendida en un acto noble.

—Es mejor que te aya afectado el hechizo a ti, si no Lucius Malfoy vendría a reclamar y te expulsarían—Hagrid le dijo con voz acongojada—bueno, me conformo con el derechazo que Sakura le dio—Hagrid regreso a verme con la cara desfigurada por la preocupación, tal vez golpearlo no había sido la mejor de mis ideas, peo fue un impulso…

— ¿Lo golpeaste?, ¿que tan fuerte? —Ron y Harry soltaron una carcajada, y el primero vomitó unas babosas mas pequeñas en el piso al reír—lo suficiente para tumbarlo, Malfoy se la pensara dos veces antes de insultar a alguien en frete de ella—Harry proclamo contento—pero aun hay algo que no entiendo, dijiste que ya no querías ser amiga de Malfoy, ¿te llevabas con el? —Ron dejo implantada la duda en el aire.

—Entonces Hermione tenia razón, tu mentías—Harry me miro decepcionado— ¡oh no!, claro que no, es una buena niña, fue Dumbledore el que la trajo, para…no debí decir eso, no debí haberlo dicho—por poco y se le escapa…nunca cambiaria—para que Hagrid—yo…yo escape de casa, entre un año atrasada por que mis padres no me lo permitían—.

—ya veo…—Harry parecía contento con mi respuesta—es por que son muggles, tal vez sean como mis tíos, y por eso no lo entienden—.

Una gota de sudor recorrió mi rostro, por un segundo pensé que me descubrirían—lo siento—Hermione me dejo callara con si disculpa, no pensé que se disculparía—por todo, por juzgarte antes de conocerte, realmente lo siento, y gracias por defenderme de Malfoy—le sonreí—no hay rencor, yo también hubiera pensado mal después de mi llegada repentina—.

Continuamos hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde, platicamos como nunca lo había hecho, de cosas normales, de momentos divertidos, contando historias normales, sin muerte, sin guerra, sin ninjas, y sentí que pertenecía aquí, lejos de toda venganza.

—Tengo hambre—murmuro Ron cuando salimos de casa de Hagrid para ir a la escuela—no se de que te quejas, yo ni siquiera eh desayunado—el estomago de Harry emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido—yo tampoco eh desayunado y no me estoy quejando—mi estomago me delato en todo sentido, mis palabras decían algo y mi estomago me contradecía, los otros tres se echaron a reír—tal vez tu no te quejes pero tu estomago si lo esta haciendo—Hermione dijo entre risas.

—señor Potter, señor Wesley—la profesora McGonagall se plato delante de nosotros—debo de recordarles que hoy será su castigo, señor Weasley le ayudara al señor Filch a limpiar la plata de la sala de trofeos y nada de magia Weasley, Potter ayudaras al profesor Lockhart con su correspondencia—.

— ¿y no puedo yo también ayudar con la plata? —Harry no parecía contento con su castigo—no, el profesor Lockhart a pedido exclusivamente que sea usted el que lo ayude—cuando se fue nos dirigimos al comedor.

Ni Harry ni Ron parecían disfrutar de la comida, el castigo los tenía un poco deprimidos—Sakura, no se que relación tengas ahora con Malfoy, pero si Hagrid y Dumbledore confían en ti, yo también lo are—Harry y Ron dejaron de comer para dirigir su atención a ambas niñas—el era mi amigo, o eso pensé…ya no se lo que somos ahora—.

—Malfoy no es una buena amistad, todos los magos que se volvieron malos pertenecieron a Slytherin—las palabras de Ron taladraron mis oídos—Draco no es malo…solo esta un poco confundido—me engañaba a mi misma.

—No te confundas, si fue bueno contigo en algún momento, podría ser por que salían juntos—Ron escupió el agua que tomaba a Neville que se encontraba frente a el, Harry se atragantaba con la comida y yo me sonroje, Hermione estaba loca— para nada, solo somos…éramos amigos—.

—Si claro y yo soy la reina del Nilo—Harry nos miraba aterrado por las palabras que decía Hermione—pues siento decepcionarla su alteza, eso nunca pasó—.

—Claro que si, tu lo dijiste ese día—.

—Yo no dije nada de eso, tu malinterpretaste mis palabras—Ron me miro con rostro triste— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa?, si los has besado entonces se te caerá la boca—estaban siendo tan melodramáticos que el tic de mi ceja volvió a salir, Harry parecía no querer entrar en la conversación—que ya les dije que no fuimos nada d eso, y yo nunca lo besé—.

—Pero lo abrazaste, yo te vi—me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta—bueno si, pero yo no…—y todavía lo confiesas, que descaro Sakura—Ron hablaba sin un pequeño rastro de haber vomitado babosas, y en este momento quería que las siguiera vomitando—pero ya les dije eso no fue nada, yo solo…verán, el me rescato de un sujeto de Slytherin mayor que yo, y bueno después de eso yo…— ¡¿te rescato de quien?, el mundo se voltea de cabeza, Malfoy de héroe, dios, ya nada tiene sentido, llévame contigo—Ron alzo los brazos hacia el cielo y varias personas regresaron a vernos.

—Ron ya basta, nos están viendo feo—en toda la conversación esa fue la primera vez que Harry hablo—_"trágame tierra"_ —fue lo único que pensé, los de Slytherin también nos miraban, por fortuna Draco no parecía estar en su mesa, o no a mi vista.

Salimos del comedor una vez que terminaros todos los demás, la comida aun no terminaba de gustarme, no era mala, tenia buen sabor, pero tenia ganas de comer algo "normal", un poco de ramen no me caería mal en estos momentos.

—Sakura, ¿tu que crees? —Hermione me miro curiosa, y yo no sabia que rayos contestar, no había puesto atención a sus palabras—yo, me distraje, me lo repites—soltó un suspiro y me miro de nuevo, Ron y Harry iban platicando aun lado en asuntos de ellos. —te pregunte sobre el profesor Lockhart, ¿verdad que es muy buen profesor?—.

No sabia que era peor mentirle o decirle la verdad, Harry y Ron nos miraron, esperando mi respuesta—yo creo que el es… ¿apuesto? —Ron me miro con desgano e hizo muecas en desacuerdo con mi respuesta, a Hermione le brillaron los ojos y Harry imito a Ron— ¿verdad que si?, y aparte de eso es un gran mago—.

—Si así fuera, sus hechizos funcionarían, y no habríamos tenido que hacernos cargo de los duendecillos el primer día de clases—Hermione lo miro con un mohín en los labios—imparte la materia por que es bueno, no por otra cosa, si no Dumbledore no lo aceptaría—.

—Ya lo dijo Hagrid esta qui por que fue el único disponible para la materia, nadie más quería, acéptalo Hermione—ambos parecía no querer dejar de discutir—yo no se si sea bueno o no, pero no me agrada—murmuro Harry con enfado.

Nos separamos cuando Ron y Harry tuvieron que ir a su castigo, Hermione y yo nos quedamos en la sala común platicando de trivialidades, cosas que yo conocía nada más— ¿como es el lugar donde vives?—no sabia como responder, así que me fui por recitarle la vida de los civiles—es tranquilo, donde vivo, es como un pueblo, pero con un poco de tecnología, tranquilo y para algunas personas es muy rutinario—.

—Has dicho que para algunas, ¿y para los otros?—Oh dilema, decirle o no—los que protegen el pueblo, ellos no disfrutan de una vida tranquila, siempre están en constante peligro—recordé pequeños fragmentos de mi vida—son como la policía supongo—no sabia cuan diferente eran de la policía que ella conocía—es algo así, pero mas selectiva, tienes que ser muy bueno para subir de puesto, y no todos saben manejar ese poder—.

Tal vez el timbre melancólico o triste que cargaba mi voz la hizo compadecerse de mi, yo no tenia intención de decirle que mi vida era miserable, por que a comparación de muchos otros yo vivía un paraíso—la has pasado mal…—.

—Para nada, hay cosas peores, y gente con verdaderos problemas—ya no quería recordar mi hogar, tenia tiempo sin verlos, ya casi un mes…mi clon ya estaría en casa haciendo feliz a mama, y aun no sentía ningún cansancio extraño, por lo que parecía estar a salvo— ¿como es tu hogar y tu familia?—.

—Tan normal como la tuya Sakura, mis padres también son muggles, así que no hay muchas cosas nuevas que contar—si tan solo supiera— ¿de verdad no tenias nada con Malfoy?—y dale con esa pregunta.

—No—.

— ¿es enserio?, yo bien podría comprenderlo, por que bueno a mi…—

—A ti te gusta Harry—mis palabras fueron afirmativas, sin ningún atisbo de pregunta—.

El rostro de Hermione se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello—claro…claro que no, nosotros solo…no notros solo somos amigos—la ultima palabra la soltó con cierto recelo—se como lo miras, con ojos soñadores, yo eh visto esa mirada antes…_"en mis ojos"_—se me humedecieron los ojos por un segundo y mi vista se torno distante, Hermione se sonrojo y negó fuertemente con la cabeza— ¡No!, es admiración, el…el me acepto, antes que Ron, antes que todos—.

Admiración, tal vez…solo tal vez yo también sentía eso, por el, por Sasuke, deslumbramiento. _"Mentirosa"._

Yo no lo quería realmente, ahora lo creía así, de esta forma podría olvidarlo, si creía firmemente en mis palabras lo olvidaría, para siempre, desecharía el sentimiento que carcomía mi corazón. _"Crédula tonta"_

—Ya veo, entonces no hay nada más que decir…—.

—Claro que no, de esta no te salvas tan rápido, si no tenias nada con Malfoy, es por que te gusta alguien mas, dime ¿Quién es?—extrañaba las platicas de chicas, en Konoha solo había tenido a Ino para eso, pero hacia tanto que no se llevaban tan bien que no las teníamos de esa forma, tan fluida, tal natural.

—Aun que te dijera no lo conoces, y no es amor es admiración…—si, admiración, deslumbramiento. _"repítelo hasta que te lo creas"_.

Esa molesta vocecita en mi cabeza me estaba molestando cada vez mas, tenia un buen rato que no la escuchaba, hacia tanto que no escuchaba mi conciencia, repitiendo una y otra vez lo equivocada que estaba, ya le demostraría lo contrario.

Pasamos toda la noche hablando de muchas cosas, Hermione me relato con lujo de detalle su aventura el año pasado, ahora tenía una pista mas, ese tal Voldemort estaba detrás de Harry y de el tenia que protegerlo.

(Narradora)

No fue si no hasta bien entrada la noche cuando Sakura se removió su cama al escuchar pasos en la sala común, Hermione tenia mas de media hora dormida, bajo de su lecho y se dirigió a la sala común, tal vez Harry o Ron habían regresado, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras se escondió en el pedazo de muro que sobresalía de estas para mirar como Harry pasaba a paso cansado con una mueca entre cansancio y desconcierto inundando su rostro.

Harry subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies, ya pronto serian las doce de la noche, Sakura se mantenía aun oculta, cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos salio de su escondite, espero durante casi media hora mas hasta que escucho pasos cansados aproximarse, no le dio tiempo cuando Ron entro a la sala común, y ella tuvo que esconderse detrás de un sillón, Ron camino directo a su habitación sin mirar a ningún otro lado.

Sakura lo siguió guardando todo el silencio posible, se detuvo antes de llegar a la habitación, cuando Ron entro en su totalidad al cuarto Harry lo recibió con voz cansada, Sakura permaneció escondida varios escalones abajo.

— ¿por que has tardado tanto? —la voz de Harry se hizo presente casi en un susurro—Filch me ah puesto a limpiar todo hasta sacarle brillo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo a forma manual?, me duele el brazo derecho, no lo podré mover una semana—se quejo Ron.

—Pues a mi también me ah ido mal, estar escuchando a Lockhart todo el tiempo no es muy divertido, y aparte de todo eso, escuche…—Sakura agudizo su oído, necesitaba saber que había escuchado Harry, tal vez eso le diera un pista para acabar rápido su misión.

—Escuche una voz extraña…y Lockhart dijo que el no la había escuchado—su voz salio en un susurro para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto— ¿y dices que Lockhart no la escucho?—.

—Te digo que si, y aun que fuera alguien invisible—dijo recordando su capa de invisibilidad—tendría que haber abierto la puerta, pero no—Ron lo miro pensativo—tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para después, es tarde y tengo sueño—se sentía observado, y esa sensación no le agradaba, regreso a ver a todos lados en busca de algo que le indicara que estaba en lo cierto, pero nada.

Sakura bajo tan rápido como el camisón blanco que llevaba puesto se lo permitía—_"tonta ropa incomoda"_ —.

Escucho como alguien entraba a la sala común, apenas estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando pudo ver a Filch entrando a la casa de Gryffindor, el estaba dando su ronda para verificar que todos durmieran en sus cuartos.

—_"si me encuentra estoy perdida"_ —levanto un poco su camisón para dejar parte de sus piernas al aire y subir con mas rapidez al cuarto, escucho los pasos lentos Filch detrás de ella y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, se encontraba en un aprieto bastante peligroso, si la descubrían del lado de los varones podrían restarle significativos puntos a Gryffindor o expulsarla.

Cuando llego al borde de la puerta le rogó a dios por que todos durmieran, giro su cabeza hacia atrás y una luz que ascendía mostró la sombra de la señora Norris, su pulso subió drásticamente, estar en una situación tan desesperante, podría darle un golpe en la nuca, ¿pero que explicación habría para tal acción?

Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, pero la madera de la puerta crujió, y los soportes soltaron un agudo chirrido— ¿Quién anda ahí? —la voz de Filch la hizo desesperarse, cuando logro entrar al cuarto todos se encontraban durmiendo, y en el caso de Harry y Ron parecían fingir, sin embargo mientras mantuvieran los ojos cerrados no pasaría nada malo.

Estando dentro se apresuro a abrir una ventana, y la brisa que entro movió de nuevo la puerta causado un leve ruido, ya tenía su cuartada para los ruidos de la puerta, avanzó hacia la cama de Neville que dormía placidamente en su cama, se resguardo debajo de esta y espero a que Filch entrara.

— ¿Quién anda por ahí? —Canturreo en son de burla—estos niños nunca me facilitan el trabajo—Sakura vio los pies de Filch pasar a un lado de la cama, la ventana dio un golpe sordo cuando fue serrada por el viejo vigilante.

La señora Norris soltó un ronroneo amenazante muy cerca de ella— ¿Qué pasa señora Norris?, ¿Qué has encontrado?—.

Su respiración se acelero, se encontraba casi híperventilando. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada algo que la ayudara a salir de tremendo embrollo, siendo un zapato lo único que encontró, lo lanzo por un costado con tanta fuerza como le permitió el espacio reducido, y se estrelló contra un pequeño buró casi al otro lado del cuarto.

— ¡Ratas!, hay alimañas en este cuarto, mañana tendré que limpiarlo—Se escuchaba mas molesto que otros días, la gata bajo del hombro de viejo y fue debajo de la cama de Neville, Sakura pego un gritillo agudo, parecido a un chillido de rata—vamos señora Norris mañana las sacaremos del castillos, déjalas por hoy—la gata lo siguió fuera de la habitación; cuando Sakura estuvo segura de que Filch ya no se encontraba en la casa de Gryffindor y que todos dormían pudo salir tranquila.

.

.

.

—_"otra noche de desvelo"_—serian ya las dos de la madrugada cuando llego a su cama para descansar, pero nunca imagino que sus sueños le darían una muy mala bienvenida.

_— ¿Naruto?, ¿adonde vas? —Se encontraba en esa villa, en su hogar_—_es hora de seguir Sakura-Chan, no me puedo quedar como si nada—claro que si, ¿tu también te iras? —._

_— ¿me dejaras sola tu también? —Su sonrisa triste la callo—eso fue lo que tu hiciste…—._

_Todo de volvió negro, la oscuridad dio paso a pasillos tenebrosos, todos pintados de un blanco pulcro, el silencio era enloquecedor, y sus pasos emitían un eco aterrador, con cada paso se sentía mas lejana a la realidad, no había nada a los lados, y cuando parpadeo cientos de puertas aparecieron por todos lados, desde el techo hasta el suelo se lleno de entradas._

_Abrió la puerta más cercana, y una luz cegadora ofuscó su vista, se miro a ella en el hospital pelando manzanas frente a la cama de un enfermo, en la almohada que reposaba en esta se encontraba la cabeza de un muchacho de cabello azabache, sintió la presencia de alguien mas, Naruto cruzó a un lado de ella—Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué a mi nunca me pelas manzanas? —._

_—No seas molesto Naruto Sasuke-Kun debe descansar y tus gritos no ayudaran en nada—Sasuke abrió los ojos, tenia las ojeras marcadas por el exceso de tiempo que tenia dormido, y su cabello se desalineo cuando se incorporo en la cama._

_Las escenas pasaban rápido, casi sin tiempo para apreciarlas bien, lo siguiente que logro ver fue el brazo de Sasuke golpeando sus manos, tirando en la acción las manzanas que con ímpetu había pelado para el. Los gritos de Naruto reclamándole no se hicieron esperar, los gritos se hicieron lejanos y se vio a si misma corriendo para detenerlos en su ataque mortal, estaban en la azotea del hospital y ellos morirían si daban en el blanco, cuando casi logra ponerse en medio de ambos ataques Kakashi-sensei los detuvo._

_Otra luz la segó y se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo interminable, abrió otra puerta, Ino se encontraba ahí, con su porte elegante y estatura pequeña, protegiéndola de Ami, esa niña que siempre la molestaba en su tierna infancia, volviéndola un infierno perpetuo._

_Se encontraba sonriendo tirada en el pasto junto con su mejor amiga…la que fue su mejor amiga, la luz la saco de nuevo y cuando abrió la tercer puerta comprendió que eran todas sus memorias, ese día, aquel en el que creyó muerto a Sasuke, en el cual lloro amargamente sobre su pecho, como nunca pensó hacerlo, aquel día en el que su corazón latió con tanta fuerza al verlo vivo que se sintió mas feliz que nunca, casi segura de que si moría en ese momento su vida ya estaría realizada._

_Apareció de nuevo en el pasadizo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las puertas ya no estaban, el pasillo infinito tenia un final y frente a este se postraba una negra, si eras eran sus memorias y el final era este, no quería saber su contenido, temía encontrarse con esa despedida, las piernas le temblaron y un fuerte impulso la llevo hacia la puerta, quiso resistirse plantando los pies en el suelo con fuerza, sentía como jalaban de ella, y su pecho se oprimió hasta dejarla casi sin respiración, la puerta se abrió sola y la absorbió a un mar de recuerdos que pasaban de manera fugaz a un lado de ella._

_Se escucho llorando desconsolada, riendo alegre, gritando de forma estruendosa, susurrando, diciendo una infinidad de nombres, se miro en todas las etapas de sus 12 años de vida, que próximamente serian 13, y como un balde de agua helada vio el recuerdo que quería olvidar, en el rincón mas lejano de ella, pero desaprecio sin mostrarse completo ante ella, ese y todos los recuerdos desaparecieron._

_Escucho una gotera, gota tras gota, dio vueltas en el vacío negro en el que se encontraba, se sintió acechada y cuando volteo su rostro detrás de ella paso el cuerpo de una serpiente, sus pies se sintieron húmedos, el frío le inundo el cuerpo, y en el reflejo del agua bajo sus pies unos ojos la vieron directamente._

_Su garganta soltó un grito desgarrador y…_

.

.

.

Despertó con unas ojeras del tamaño de su cara, agradecía que fuera domingo, hoy no bajaría a desayunar, sus esperanzas de desvanecieron cuando Hermione la movió de una lado a otro—Sakura, vamos, Harry tiene algo que decirnos—.

—_ "ya se lo que quiere decirnos, ahora déjame dormir"_ —como habría querido decirle eso—Hermione estoy cansada, déjame dormir—.

—Puedes decir cualquier cosa, pero nos dormimos a la misma hora, y yo no tengo sueño—.

_"si supieras"._

_

* * *

_

_"El sueño no es más que una muerte corta; la muerte, un sueño más largo."_

_John Fletcher_

**Posiblemente me quieran matar por que esta mas corto que los anteriores U_U pero siempre trabajo en el fic durante una semana entera, de **

**apoco para ue me salga lo mejor posible, lo malo es que maana no podre escribir y tampo me daria tempo de subirlo poq ue me voy a **

**inscribir en la escuela :3 TOT aun que no quiera regresar ò.ó me aobligan Hmp. U_U lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografia, pero con las **

**prisas no le di la revision que siempre le dos, y de la misma manera si falta alguna coma tambien me disculpo y es que las oraciones no son **

**iguales con las comas en los lugares incorrectos pero bueno**

**no hay nada ams que hacer... **

**Emina_minami:** bueno, me algrega no ser la unica que grita xD :3 me alegra que te este gustan do mi fic, me esmero lo mas que puedo por hacerlo bien ò,ó**.**

**Akira-chan: **U_U lamento si te desilucione con la actitud de sakura, peo queria crear una situacion que se amlinterpretara lo suficiente para meter las demas ideas qeu tengo, y bueno, esa fue la unica que se me ocurrio, debo recalcar que la actitud que tiene sakura en el shippuden aldra aflote poco a poco, :3 por que cuando tenia 12 no demostraba su verdadera forma de ser, sobre la forma de ser de draco, tal vez se me paso un poco la mano, pero siempre lo imagine un tanto posesivo :) y cuidare mas de esos detallitos, y estoy segura que ese golpe de sakura no te lo esperabas X3.

**Herms-Haruno:**Es un placer saber que te ah gustado mi historia :3 de apoco se van agregando las personas a las que les gusta, espero que los capitulos que siguen tambien te gusten, y mantendre un poco la rivalidad que tienen sakura y hermione, es muy divertida :3 y no, no lo voy a dejar, por lo menos no ahora.

**bellaadhys:**Me alegra que hayas regresado :3 y me alegra aun mas que te guste aun mi fic X3, dare lo mejor de mi para seguri tan bien como voy.

**ya llego la hora de la verdad :3 ¡LA AMENAZA!  
**

**ò.ó Hey tu! si tu, el que esta leyendo, dale al botoncito de abajo que dice review, si no lo haces entonces llegara el fin del mundo...(para mi)recuerden niños y niñas, no review que haga feliz, no fic que los aga felices a ustedes ^u^ Wajajajajaja*risa maniatica***

**apenas lei algo que me dio mucha curiosidad, pero es verdaderamente cierto :) en todo caso no siempre se cumple pero es muy inspirador:**

**1 review=1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas=1 capitulo**

**xD no es necesario que lo ultimo se cumpla pero es my cierta la analogia xD**

**ja ne!  
**


	7. aquellos ojos

**Shalalala **

**se que me tarde mas d**

**e dos semanas, pero como **

**dije el capitulo anteror la**

** escuala ya me ha atrapado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

(cambio de narrador)

—dialogos—

_"pensamientos"_

_"inner sakura"_ **:si tenia ganas de que saliera pero no saldra discutiendo con ella como en algunos fics, noo! solo dira sus verdaderos sentimientos o pensamientos.**

. . . **:los tres punto hacia abajo significan un sueño**

. . . . . . . .**:los ocho puntos hacia abajo indican cambio de lugar o escena.**

_flash back..._**eso indica... un flash back xD U_U' ya no me are la graciosita lo siento.**

_"Y, después de todo ¿qué es una mentira? No es otra cosa que la verdad con máscara."_

"_Lord Byron_"

* * *

Cuando el mes de octubre se hizo presente, una pequeña epidemia de catarro arrazo la escuela, pero para cuando empezaron los preparativos para el festín de Halloween todo parecía haberse olvidado, Sakura había mantenido distancias con Malfoy durante bastante tiempo, cuando por accidente se cruzaban en el pasillo, ella simplemente bajaba la mirada, se sentía culpable y de cierta forma avergonzada, reaccionar de esa forma no era propia de un shinobi, ante todo la calma.

Malfoy por su parte siempre la miraba con un toque de resentimiento infundado por Pansy Parkinson, no la odiaba, pero se sentía desplazado por ella, ya no se hablaban, ya no se miraban, y las veces que quería disculparse, la pizca de orgullo que aun le quedaba, lo detenía.

—Vamos Harry, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta de Sir. Nicolás—la vos melodiosa de Hermione recriminaba a Harry, al ver el arrepentimiento en su rostro—No se por que hay que ir a esa fiesta de muertos—dijo Ron enfuruñado, observo el gran comedor lleno de coloridos naranjas y amarillos, la comida ya servida y esplendida lo incitaba a comérsela.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir Sakura? —.

—Por muy tentadora que suene la oferta, eh de negarme, les prometí a Fred y George que los ayudaría con…un pequeño trabajo—intento por todas las maneras sonreír con inocencia, pero la emoción de realizar una travesura era demasiada.

—Creo que deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con ellos, son mala influencia para ti—la voz nerviosa de Harry la saco de su ensoñación traviesa.

—Nos meterás en problemas si los descubren, y le quitaran puntos Gryffindor—comento Hermione siempre tan correcta.

—Claro que no—dijo Sakura, siempre tan contradictoria.

—Te digo que si—.

—Y yo te digo que no—.

Se miraron durante un segundo en el cual parecía que sus miradas destilaban pequeños rayos amenazadores. Harry y Ron se miraron nerviosos. _"Mujeres quien las entiende"._

—Yo…yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos, ¿no lo crees Ron? —.

—Claro que si Harry, vamos Hermione—.

Salieron del gran comedor, directo a las mazmorras, donde se daría acabo el cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi decapitado, Sakura simplemente se sentó en medio de ambos gemelos Weasley, que la recibieron con entusiasmo, enfrascándose los tres en sus planes.

Llevaban una semana entera preparando este momento, entre el techo y las mesas flotaban enormes calabazas con caras, una de ellas de las más pequeñas flotaba justo arriba del profesor Snape—Bien, ¿quien será el que lo diga? —Fred cuchicheo para que nadie mas lo escuchara—Yo fui la vez pasada, te toca a ti—Sakura regreso a ver a su derecha para escuchar y ver mejor a George—George, la antepasada me toco a mí—ambos regresaron a ver a la niña de en medio— ¿yo? —.

—Es hora de que demuestres que tantas agallas tienes—Fred le hablo, curioso de su reacción—.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Sakura, tu historial esta limpio, en todo caso se ensuciara un poco con calabaza—soltó una risita boba y Fred comenzó a reír disimuladamente también—esta bien, esta bien, lo are, solo por que siempre molesta a los de Gryffindor—.

Ambos hermanos victoreaban desde sus adentros, Sakura saco la varita de debajo de su tunica, la subió casi a la altura de la mesa, dejando ver solo la punta de esta, apuntó directo al calabacín—_Bombarda_—cuando término de susurrar el encantamiento la calabaza estallo bañando a Snape de residuos y salpicando un poco a otros profesores.

La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en risas, y con ellas el susto se le pasó a los demás alumnos, sin embargo la mesa de Slytherin parecía molesta, una estruendosa y tétrica carcajada resonó en todo el lugar, Peeves pataleaba en el suelo por la risa que tenia, cuando se controlo un poco mas dio un brinco cayendo en la mesa de Hufflepuff, dando un salto mas, callo en una calabaza y la hizo estallar— ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! —.

Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff estaban empapados de calabaza y Peeves salio corriendo del gran salón, dejando a todos un poco confundidos— ¡Por favor, dejemos de lado este pequeño acontecimiento, después nos encargaremos de Peeves, ahora disfrutemos!— La voz tranquilizante de Dumbledore apaciguó todo.

Snape salio del comedor dispuesto a cambiarse, y tal vez darse una buena ducha, el olor a calabaza no era su preferido—Por hoy el molesto Peeves nos ah salvado el pellejo—Fred parecía mas molesto que aliviado, pero George no estaba del todo de acuerdo—vamos no te enojes, ya habrá mas bromas con nuestros nombres—dijo George.

—Por lo menos para mi si es un alivio, casi me da un para cardiaco cuando nos regreso a ver—Sakura seco el sudor que salía de su frente con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Aun te falta mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel libre de culpas—la voz de Fred tomo su tono cantarín y burlón de nuevo—tienes razón, no hay quien se les compare, pero esta será mi ultima broma…por ahora—George sonrío ante su comentario—ni te lo creas, son bastante adictivas, después de la primara en grande, ya no podrás detenerte—dijo.

—si, como no, yo no caeré en ese juego—soltó una risita ahogada, nadie debía enterarse de quien era el ejecutor del primer estallido, o Snape la mandaría a casa esa misma noche…aun que la idea le sonó bastante tentativa.

—_"quiero volver a casa" _—_"mentirosa"._

Recordó su sueño, sus vivencias, y prefirió olvidar sus pensamientos, aun cuando quiso saber que significaba lo que vio entre ensueño, aquella vocecita en su cabeza la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Continuaron hablando y disfrutando del festín, la comida no era toda de su total agrado, no tenía mal sabor, pero tenía tantas ganas de comer aun que fuera un poco de ramen, así que no comía mas de lo necesario.

No habían visto a Ginny desde la tarde, tal vez había regresado antes, aun no se recuperaba del resfriado que tenía, en la mesa de Slytherin Pansy parecía estar molesta con Malfoy que regresaba a su mesa, ella estaba diciéndole cosas que Sakura no escuchaba por todo el ruido del lugar, pero si no se equivocaba estaba regañándolo, por quien sabe que cosa.

Draco volteo la vista hacia donde ella estaba, y sus miradas se cruzaron, solo por unos segundos—ya casi es hora de irnos socia—George le palmeo el hombro para que le prestara atención, algunos ya estaban levantándose de sus asientos, la comida que quedo en la mesa era prácticamente escasa.

Tomó su copa llena de agua y cuando la acerco a su rostro y cerró los ojos para beber el agua, unos ojos aparecieron en su mente, aquellos mismos que en el sueño, salió corriendo del salón, hasta llegar a los pasillos, subió por las primeas escaleras que visualizó, cuando llego a otro corredor los rostros horrorizados de Harry Ron y Hermione la miraron.

— ¡te juro que nosotros no hicimos nada! —La voz apagada de Harry le convenció, pero la escena decía muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que ellos podrían ser los culpables—Hay que irnos de aquí—mas que sugerir, ordeno, pero un fuerte portazo y voces los acorralaron, la fiesta se había dado por terminada.

Un mar de personas los rodearon, Sakura tenia una coartada, la habían visto muchas personas en el gran comedor, pero a ellos no— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Filch resaltaba por enésima de las demás, y profirió un grito de horror, su amada gata estaba colgada de la cola sin moverse, al lado de una inscripción echa con sangre.

**_"LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA._**

**_TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO"_**

Draco avanzó hasta el frente, miro la inscripción, Pansy se puso al lado de el y golpeo su costado con el codo, discretamente— ¡Temed enemigos del heredero, los próximos serán los sangre sucia! —su voz resonó en el silencio de todos, Draco miro con horror a Sakura, ella ere también sangre sucia.

Los profesores acudieron al rescate, y sacaron a los estudiantes de ahí, a todos menos a ellos cuatro. El discurso que les dieron fue mas largo de lo que esperaban, cuando todo se calmo, fueron a sus habitaciones, Filch se quedo con las tremendas ganas de matar a Harry, que según el, era culpable de todo.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo los "impuros", para agrado de Malfoy, y para su preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape miraba con ojo crítico la situación de su alumno favorito, aquel niño de ojos grilles y cabellos rubios. Sabia que ambos tenían una cosa…o mas bien una persona en común, no la misma pero muy similares.

Aquella mirada soñadora y gestos amables que Draco entregaba a la niña de cabellos rosa, le recordaban a su amada Lily, nunca la mencionaba, pues mantenía su recuerdo como un tesoro que celaba de todo el mundo, jamás se perdono haber terminado con aquella amistad, formada durante tantos años de infancia, tan solo por una simple frase, **_"sangre sucia"_**

Camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de Malfoy, hablaría con el, Draco tenia esa tonta ilusión de convertirse en un mortifago, el y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin, esos sueños ambiciosos despertaron en la aparición del mensaje del heredero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dumbledor se encontraba en su despacho, revisando los archivos pertenecientes al regente en turno de la escuela, indagando entre la información, para encontrar cualquier conector con los sucesos pasados y los presentes, la sola idea de que la cámara de los secretos fuera abierta nuevamente, le taladro el pecho, años atrás tenia la idea de quien era el responsable, y la culpa recayó sobre una persona inocente que por su amor a las criaturas exóticas e incomprendidas arriesgo su estancia en el colegio y su libertad.

Hagrid.

Encontró las listas de 50 años atrás, cuando el aun transitaba los pasillos como docente, no como director. Sus memorias dispersas encontraron el rostro de un joven, uno con los ojos marcados por el dolor y el sufrimiento, aquellos ojos que día a día se opacaban de odio.

—Jamás debí haber permitido las fechorías que hiciste, Tom. —su rostro sereno e impasible se descuadro por un minuto entero, hasta que sintió una presencia acercarse hasta el, una mujer de complexión esbelta y el rostro marcado por los años, se presento frente a el.

—Es tiempo de hacer algo Albus, a este paso la mitad de los alumnos, serán petrificado, o peor—.

—Estoy conciente de eso, minerva. Pero esta vez tengo un as bajo la manga—McGonagall lo miro con la incredulidad pintada es sus ojos, ¿que estaría pensando?, ¿acaso valía la pena poner en peligro a tantas vidas? —no siempre estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, hoy es una de esas veces, pondré mi confianza en tus manos, y a los jóvenes, también. Pero si algo sale mal y ellos corren peligro, entonces…—

—Déjate de discursos innecesarios, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, a estas alturas solo nos queda confiar—La voz de Snape resonó en las paredes de la habitación, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer, el sigilo con el que Severus de desplazaba por el castillo la asustaban de vez en vez, siempre tan similar a una serpiente escurridiza.

—No sucederá nada de eso, yo me encargare de que ninguna vida peligre—la voz serena y tranquilizadora del director aligero la tensión en la habitación.

Snape miraba con cierto recelo a ambas personas, si tanto les importaba la vida de esos niños, ¿Por qué exponerlos a tal peligro?, la voz en su cabeza sonó clara y fuerte, perdía su tiempo tratando de entender la mente de tan complejos sujetos.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salio en busca de su alumno predilecto, le daría una advertencia, solo una, el problema recaería en los brazos de Malfoy en tomar su consejo o cometer los mismos errores que el en su pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malfoy se movía incontrolable sobre el sillón de la sala común, sus palabras ahora le pesaban. Que temieran aquellos sangre sucia había dicho, pero el que temía ahora era el, temía por la niña de ojos verdes, en que momento se convirtió en un pelele, ni el mismo lo sabia, sus acciones desde esos momentos las controlaba continuamente Pansy, aquello le dolía mas que nada, su orgullo se desquebrajo con el puñetazo que aun no se borraba del todo de su mejilla, que brillaba a contra luz con un ligero color violáceo, casi imperceptible a la vista, pero que aun dolía.

—Estupida, Pansy—ella molestaba continuamente a la persona de sus tormentos, en un intento vano de doblegar el espíritu que había adquirido Sakura al juntarse con Potter y su grupito de ineptos—Pero me las pagaran caro, todos ellos por alejarme de su lado—cuan equivocado estaba en sus palabras.

El único culpable que existía era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, nunca midió el tamaño de sus palabras, ni el daño que causaba a las personas.

Salio de su casa dando un fuerte golpe al cuadro que cubría la entrada, el estruendo resonó por los pasillos, creando un eco aterrador por la hora en la cual se encontraban, ya casi se terminaría el tiempo de cenar, pero el tenia otras cosas en mente que comer, su apetito disminuía considerablemente día con día.

Tenia que encontrarla, su apetito desaparecía por que cuando iba a cenar ni ella, ni Potter y sus amigos se encontraban en la mesa, todo seria meramente irrelevante de no haber un asesino suelto tratando de matar impuros.

—de todos los tipos de persona que hay, tenia que pertenecer al mismo tipo que Granger—se maldijo un millón de veces en su mente, aun sabiendo todo eso, no podía evitar sentir ese pequeño dolor de estomago cada vez que algo amenazaba a Sakura.

Ese efecto en el, lo obligo a llevar a Peeves al gran comedor después de que Sakura estallara la calabaza encima de Snape, la sola idea de que la expulsaran por culpa de lo ineptos gemelos Weasley lo desquiciaba.

—Malfoy—una voz a su espalda lo hizo voltear, un hombre de cabello negro y tunica del mismo color lo miraba desde arriba, Snape se postraba con elegancia detrás de el—es hora d hablar, sígueme—Malfoy camino detrás de el por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de pociones, cerro la puerta tras de si, las sorpresas de la noche solo acababan de empezar, Draco jamás se imagino lo que Snape tendría que decirle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas de los dormitorios, la calida sensación le cubrió el rostro a Hermione, que ni tarde ni perezosa se despertó, serian apenas las seis de la mañana, bajó de su cómodo lecho y tomó un vaso de cristal que se encontraba en una pequeña repisa descansando junto a una jarra de agua fresca.

Después de un refrescante trago, camino con los pies descalzos a la cama de Sakura, y la zarandeó lentamente de un lado a otro—Sakura, despierta, es hora de arreglarnos—después de una "reconciliación" la amistad de ambas niñas crecía considerablemente, lo cual ayudaba a Hermione a sentirse mas aceptada por sus compañeros, ya que ahora no era la cerebrito a la que todos molestaban por ser inteligente.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a despertar, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba en un intento de desperezarse, y se restregó los ojos con una mano—Hermione, es tan temprano…—.

—Anda deja de quejarte, debemos ir a ver a Harry y a Ron—la castaña giró sobre sus talones y tropezó con unos pergaminos tirados.

— ¿Estas bien Hermione? —asomo su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo donde Hermione se sobaba parte de la espalda que recibió el impacto.

—Deberías recoger tus cosas, es la tercera vez esta semana—comentó parándose un poco adolorida, tomo un pergamino entre sus manos, tratando de descifrar los símbolos puestos es este—lo siento, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir—.

—eso has dicho las dos veces anteriores—.

—Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía de que no te fijes por donde vas—dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Ya, ya, esta bien, pero tendrás que enseñarme a escribir así—musito señalando las letras japonesas—y a entenderlos claro—.

Sakura se debatió internamente si enseñarle o no, las posibilidades de que aprendiera rápido y leyera sus pergaminos secretos, eran bastante altas, no podría darle toda esa información junta.

—Solo si prometes que no leerás mis pergaminos—Hermione la miró tratando de encontrar en sus ojos el por que de sus palabras—supongo que si son privados no tendría por que hacerlo—era verdad, Hermione siempre se distinguió de las demás personas por ser honesta por no indagar en la vida de las personas mas de lo primordial.

—No es como si fuera algo malo lo que dice, pero es…es personal—Sakura sabia que no tenia la necesidad de explicarse para que Hermione confiara en ella, ya no. Pero aun así quería darle una explicación, aun que no fuera la verdadera, se sentía en esa responsabilidad, por que ella les mentía.

—no tienes que explicarme nada, si es como tu diario entonces lo entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría que nadie leyera lo que dice—una risita suave se escapo de sus labios, y Sakura quiso reír con ella, pero su risa se quedó atorada en su garganta, ya no quería mentirles.

En el partido de quidditch, después de que Harry atrapo la snitch dorada y se rompiera un brazo por culpa de una bludger loca que lo atacaba constantemente, el profesor Lockhart intervino y termino por desaparecer los huesos de su brazo, provocando que este se doblara de formas inimaginables, Hermione dio un gritillo ahogado, y corrieron con el a la enfermería.

Ese día en la noche, Sakura nunca espero que el pequeño Colin, tan vivaz y alegre, fuera petrificado.

Corrió a toda prisa a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando le aviso sobre su hallazgo, le condujo hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba Colin tirado, sujetando con fuerza entre sus manos tiesas su cámara, y un racimo de uvas.

Ella camino junto al director en busca de los demás profesores, Snape fue el primero en llegar a la escena, la ultima fue McGonagall, la cual le recomendó-ordeno- regresar a su habitación.

—lo siento profesora, en horas de clase estoy a sus ordenes como una estudiante, pero fuera de estas, no tengo la obligación de obedecerla, mi misión es otra—.

—La insolencia no es buena es estos momentos niña, así que…—la voz de Snape zumbó en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

—Severus, por favor, Sakura ellos tiene razón, no es seguro estar aquí a estas horas, has hecho tu trabajo por hoy—aun a regaña dientes Sakura salio rumbo a sus aposentos, o por lo menos eso aparento, Harry corría peligro estando solo en la enfermería, no podía dejarlo así.

Ya no lo protegía por su misión, se le formaba un nudo en el estomago cada vez que el peligro lo acechaba, si algo malo le pasara, entonces ella no podría resistirlo, no podría perder a un amigo mas.

_"que triste suena esa frase. Y aun mas triste saber que sucedió una vez"_

Doblo de nuevo hacia la derecha, rodeándolos, con un poco de suerte se irían rápido, los vio tomar a Colin y cargarlo, McGonagall corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, y cuando regreso venia acompañada de Madame Pomfrey.

—Esto no puede seguir así, si las cosas continúan de esta manera, tendremos que cerrar hogwarts—La voz angustia da de McGonagall llego a los oídos de la niña en un susurro apagado, Sakura se encontraba oculta bajo una cama, a la cual se había metido cuando todos cargaban al niño y lo acomodaban.

—Hay que mantener la calma, solo cerraremos si hay mas ataques—

—Tal vez podamos saber quien ha sido por la cámara, con suerte y le ha tomado una foto—sugirió madame Pomfrey. Se miraron entre ellos, arrebataron la cámara de las mañitas petrificadas de Colin y cuando se disponían a sacar el rollo, este exploto volviéndose solo cenizas.

— ¿Que es capas de hacerle eso a una cámara? —L voz de la enfermera salio en un hilito de voz y Snape la miro con reproche—Hay que mantenernos firmes ante esto, sea lo que sea, hay que proteger a los alumnos—.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacia el fuera de su cama? —La voz de la profesora McGonagall exigía respuestas, buscando una pista de lo que pasaba.

—Lo más posible es que le llevara un bocadillo nocturno a Potter—.

Snape volteo hacia donde se encontraba Sakura escondida, y entorno los ojos, se sentía observado, volteo su mirada hacia Potter que se removió molesto dándoles la espalda. Nadie les aseguraba que el no escuchaba su conversación.

—Yo me encargare de todo, vallan a descansar—Todos los maestros abandonaron la habitación, a excepción claro de la enfermera. Ella solo se quedo unos minutos mas para colocar una cortina alrededor de Colin, para después salir también e ir a descansar.

—_"Por fin se han ido"_ —salio de su escondite, y cuando lo hizo su mirada se cruzo con los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraban con curiosidad—yo…vine a ver que pasaba, Colin salio de la casa y…no regreso nunca—.

—No debes andar por ahí tu sola, has visto lo que le ha pasado a el, por andar por los pasillos en la noche, lo mismo te propia pasar—Harry se incorporo con un poco de dificultad, la poción para aparecer huesos le provocaba un ardor en el brazo y parte de la espalda.

—estaba preocupada—.

—No debes estarlo, estoy bien, por el contrario tu, estas en peligro—su voz sonó nerviosa, algo había pasado antes de que llegaran.

— ¿paso algo? —el cuerpo de Harry se tenso de manera imperceptible, había dado en el clavo—si así es, puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu amiga…—esa palabra le revolvía inconcientemente el estomago a Harry, y no conseguía explicarse el por que, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero la situación comenzaba a incomodarlo.

—el elfo volvió, es su culpa que este así—trato de levantar el brazo, lo cual solo fracaso y le provoco un escozor en este.

— ¿sabes porque lo hizo? —.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados en una respuesta silenciosa—ya veo…—.

—Ron y Hermione, ¿Dónde están? —.

—dormidos supongo, por lo menos Hermione lo esta, pero…sobre lo que paso con Colin—.

— ¡OH, no!, Sakura, por favor no tu, ya es mucho con que algunos me miren como si fuera el culpable de lo que paso con la gata de Filch, te juro que yo no hice nada—.

—no es eso Harry, enserio que no, pero hay que investigar, se esta saliendo de control, no sabemos por quien mas irá después—.

—eso lo se, pero…pero, yo solo quiero tener una año normal, quiero disfrutar el año, antes de volver—la voz de Harry salio suplicante, la carga que tenia en sus hombros parecía ser demasiada.

—Te prometo que are lo posible por solucionarlo—salio dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, se encargaría de resolver el misterio, por algo era una Ninja entrenada.

Las semanas pasaron y los intentos de asesinatos también, varios alumnos fueron petrificados, El pequeño Colin aun era victima de la petrificación, nadie había muerto aun, pero parecía ser cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara.

El profesor Lockhart organizo un club de duelo, las lecciones fueron…complicadas.

La demostración fue dada por el profesor Snape y el profesor Lockhart como su contrincante, el primero lo desarmo en cuestión de segundos, para el gran disgusto de las jóvenes y Hermione que miro preocupada la escena.

El se levanto excusándose por su falta de atención, saliendo del embrollo al llevar a cabo un ejercicio diferente, esta vez con los alumnos.

—Potter, sube, tu también niño—Lockhart señalo a un muchacho que miraba al frente distraído, y tembló al ser escogido—Podría sugerir un alumno de mi casa, profesor—la serpenteante y fría voz de Snape alerto a varias personas.

—si, supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente en eso— extendió su mano al frente dándole la autorización para hacerlo, y Snape lo miro con desagrado, parecía que el creciente sentimiento de alegría que lo embargo al derivarlo desapareció.

—Malfoy muchacho, sube—Malfoy sonrío con sorna, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que deseaba que Potter mordiera el polvo—te are morder el polvo Potter—escupió sus palabras saboreando el momento—no si lo hago primero Malfoy—.

Hermione y Sakura se miraron, ambas lo sentían, las sensaciones ocultas detrás de las palabras— ¡vamos Harry acábalo! —la voz de Ron alentando a su mejor amigo se escucho por encima de todos los murmullos entre la multitud.

Sakura se mordió las unas, de aquella pelea no podría salir nada bueno.

—Solo pueden desarmar a sus oponentes—La voz Sueve de Lockhart llamo la atención de todos, y las niñas que aun continuaban peleando por su tunica, lo miraron embelesadas.

Ambos jóvenes apuntaron la varita a su contrincante—no tendré compasión, Potter—.

—No es como si la esperara, Malfoy—sus palabras soltaban veneno, ambos lo hacían, la mirada que se lanzaban mataría de miedo a quien se encontrara en medio de ambos, detrás de ese encuentro saldarían cuentas pendientes, ambos.

—te apuesto diez a que Harry le saca los ojos—ron hablaba con Neville.

—Snape quiere que maten a Harry, Malfoy no solo lo desarmara, seguro que lo lastimara—Hermione tenia el corazón en la mano y Sakura no quería admitir que Draco fuera tan malo.

Harry y Draco caminaron hacia el otro, se inclinaron en la típica reverencia en el duelo, y se prepararon, Lockhart se preparo para dar la orden, Snape susurro algo al oído de Malfoy, este ladeo su cara y sonrío.

—Profesor, ¿esta seguro de que todo saldrá bien? —.

— ¿Asustado Potter?—Malfoy hablo escupiendo las palabras con sorna, como lo odiaba, Sakura lo miro, una nueva faceta iracunda , todos los días se sorprendía de las facetas que Malfoy tenia, una vez fue dulce y protector, y ahora era rencoroso y soberbio.

—Para nada, Malfoy—su voz aun que titubeante, se mostró segura.

Los hechizos salieron de ambas varitas, Malfoy murmuro un encantamiento de adormecimiento que derivó a Harry, pero este lo alcanzo a contraatacar con un "_expeliarmus_".

Cuando ambos lograros recomponerse del ataque, empuñaron la varita al frente—déjate de juegos tontos, Malfoy—grito con voz segura Hermione, alzando la voz sobre la de los demás, Sakura miraba la pelea aterrada, esperando que en cualquier momento ambos se sacaran los ojos.

Malfoy miro entre el publico con ira contenida, esperando encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione, para poder insultarla con la mirada, aun que no había visto quien gritó, conocía perfectamente el timbre de voz de esa sangre sucia.

— ¡Prepárense! —la voz de Lockhart le llego distante, y cuando Draco regreso la mirada al frente y pequeño empujón de Snape lo saco por completo de su mundo-

—La vista al frente muchacho—dijo Snape.

Ambos magos adultos aconsejaban a los estudiantes en la tarima, Draco, parecía mas que encantado con los consejos de su mentor, mientras que Harry, solo le preguntaba si saldría vivo de esta.

— _¡Serpensortia!_ —El grito de Malfoy fue el primero en resonar, y también en hacer efecto, de este surgió una serpiente, negra como la noche, que se erguía frente a Harry, este la miro a los ojos, y en un segundo el animal cambio su curso hacia el publico, todos contuvieron un suspiro ahogado por el temor.

Sakura miro los ojos de la serpiente, ahora esta la miraba solo a ella, media mas de medio metro mientras se mantenía erguida, dejando un pedazo de su cuerpo en el suelo arrastrándose para equilibrar su peso.

Escucho un pequeño murmuro, algo distante, una voz. Salio empujando a quien se le cruzara en el camino, camino paso tras paso, la presencia se hacia mas grande, cuando logro llegar al baño de Myrtle la llorona, la presencia comenzó a disminuir. ¿Qué era esa opresión en el pecho que sentía?

Cuando entro, nada, no había nada, Myrtle se hallaba sentada en un lavabo, mientras que lagrimeaba sin control—vi los ojos—pego un grito estruendoso y lastimero, mientras descargaba su angustia, los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, y de no ser que su cabello era lacio y pesaba por el largo, estaba segura de que se habrían parado por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? —.

— ¡Deja de gritar Ron! —recrimino Hermione, aun que por dentro quería saber la respuesta de la pregunta.

—no los entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que hice mal?, si yo solo evite que esa serpiente lo atacara—.

—Bromeas, ¿no? —cuestiono Ron, con mirada incrédula, Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro, ¿Qué se supone que haría?, a estas alturas nadie creería en Harry—hablaste parsel Harry—la voz sabihonda de Hermione le llego a los oídos.

— ¿Parsel?, ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —.

Ron lo miro exaspera, esto ya era inaudito— ¡es el lenguaje de las serpientes, Harry!, no se como es que puedes hablarlo—.

—Es imposible que hable otro idioma sin conocerlo Ron—.

—Ese no es el problema, ahora el todos creerán que tú eres el tátara, tátara, tataranieto de Slytherin—.

—Pero, yo no lo soy…—

—Han pasado muchos años, bien podrías serlo, o no, nada indica que no seas su pariente, aun que sea lejano—.

* * *

**TACHAAA!**

**¿que les parecio?**

**aburrido, esperaban algo mejor por el tiempo que eh tardado, no es asi?**

**U_U**

**lo lamento, encerioq eu si, pero la escuela me tiene ahorcada, mi maestro de fisica nos odia, y nos deja muchisima tarea, mas de la que puedo hacer en un dia, y -.- no es el unico que deja tarea**

**el de matematicas tambien y la de biologia me esta matando con tantas investigaciones**

**-.- la verdad no creo poder seguir con la historia...**

**ahh! se la crayeron xD, no no es cierto, no la voy a dejar, pero los capitulos no seran tan largos como los anteriores, pero tampoco muy cortos, ademas de que actualizare una o dos veces a la semana, dependiendo de como ande de tiempo,**

**por que tambien voy al dia con los capitulos, no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, y la inspiracion no terminaba de llegar, aun ahora siento que pudo haber sido mejor, mucho mejor, siempre termino criticando mis trabajos T_T pero no puedo evitarlo, al final no me gusta como los termino, lo unico que me consuela es recibir los review**

**muchas gracias de nuevo a:**

**Akira-chan:**nunca falta tu review, y eso me hace muy feliz, por que significa que te gusta la historia :), sobre tu pregunta de snape, en la mayoria de los libros decia que el no queria mucho a los de griffindor, y parecia irse en su contra de vez en cuando, snape, aun no termina de confiar en sakura, pero ya veras mas adelante como iran las cosas.

**Emina-chan:**si a i tambien me dio pena el golpe que se llevo, pero fue la primer imagen que me llego a la cabeza cuando recorde esa parte del libro/pelicula y me dije ...¿por que noo?, :D, espero sigas los capitulos :) cada dia se pone mas interesante tu fic, lamento de haber dejado review ultimamente pero por la escuela no eh ni entrado a leer ni escrubir historias, hasta hor qye salieron unas cuantas cosas de mi cabeza.

**bellaadhys:**en especial me agradan mucho tos review, por que si no tienes cuenta, te molestas en dejar un review, y eso es encantador n_n, con respecto a tu pregunta...la verdad no estoy segura yo tampoco, la historia va desaroyandose segun lo que pienso en el momento :) aun que debo admitir que siempre me gusto eh harry x hermione :), pero tambien me encanta el dramione, asiq eu pues...ya veremos despues :)

**Anatayume:**amm, amm tienes razon, pero aun noperfecciono la actitud de sakura, por lo menos no toda, por que en esos años ella era insegura de si misma y de sus habilidades, como kunoichi, tienes razon ,no debi de haberse dejado de ese tipo, pero...(me encantan mis "pero" xD)a todos nos han agarrado en nuestro momentos de distraccion, ademas de que a ella nunca la trataron de esa manera, por lo tanto no es que no sea buena ninja solo fue algo...sorpresivo, que no volvera a pasar. de eso me encargo yo ;)

**Herms-Haruno:**yo tambien las amo a las dos :), ero aun no decido con quien se quedara quien, les tengo una sorpresita por ahi, asi que tranquilas mis amadas lectoras, todo a su tiempo.

**Vanecool:**me alegro de poder ir a tus favoritos :) eso me hace muy feliz! cada dia veo que hay nuevos nombre en los reviews, o en favoritos y alertas, y eso me da muchos animos de seguir , si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme :) al final siempre escribo las respues a los comentarios :)

**bueno bueno ahora si...aver una amenaza nueva...ya se!.**

**señoras y señores, señoritas y señoritos, a partir de ahora, los reviews cuentan :) por que como estoy en la escuela ya estoy bajo mucha presion y lo unico que me alegra son estos, por eso, ò.ó mientras menos reviews aya mas me tardare wajajajajaja!(risa maniatica)**

**asi que tuu!, si tu! lector de esta historia, si te gusta y quieres la continuacion deja un review:) que ahora estan bajo advertencia**

**de nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto :)**

**ja nee!  
**


	8. sospecha

**...por favor, no me maten!**

**perdi la inspiracion durante tres semanas T_T y cuando la recupere y empeze a escribir el capitulo...que por cierto iba a ser mucho mas corto se me fue el internet, si si, se lo que piensan por que no fuiste a un civer U_U pues es que no me siento comoda en otra computadora que no sea la mia me siento muy fuera de lugar, aparte de que normalmente escribo cuando estoy sola porque si alguien me ve normalmente me diria "oye que estas aciendo, dejame ver, dejame ver! y que es eso y esto que es , es para la esucela?" ¬¬ y eso tambien me estresa, por lo que me tarde mas de lo esperado, bastante mas, pero yo no soy de las que abandonan los proyectos. por eso, ahora que ya tengo de nuevo internet, me decidi a alargar ****c****omo pude el capitulo.**

**enserio les pido mil disculpas U_U me siento terrible por haberlas dejado colgadas cuando ustedes le dieron un gran apoyo a mi historia U_U**

**de verdad que lo siento TT_TT estuve todo un dia enserrada cuando se fue el internet de lo mal que me sentia TT_TT no volvera apasar, y si pasa, entonces escribire el caputulo en mi compu y me ire a un civer(aun que me sienta incomoda un rato) para subirlo **

**OuO bueno ya no las aburro mas ahi se los dejo...  
**

* * *

Las cosas se salieron de control, el caos empezó a reinar por todos los rincones, Justin el niño al que la serpiente de Malfoy trato de atacar fue petrificado, si antes algunos tenían duda de que Harry fuera el heredero, ahora el tema estaba zanjado.

— ¡deja de mirarme así! —la voz alterada de Harry asusto a unos pequeñines de primero, que salieron despavoridos después de su grito—Harry, tranquilízate—la voz melodiosa y agraciada de Hermione llego a sus oídos.

— ¡Pero ya estoy arto de que me miren como a un criminal, yo no hice nada! —.

—Y, ¿Qué esperabas?, todos te vieron en el incidente, y tu demostración con el parcel no te favorece—Ron cruzo sus brazos detrás de la nuca y Hermione lo miro ceñuda—no tienes por que decirlo de esa manera—.

—Solo digo la verdad, no por que nosotros sepamos que Harry no fue, significa que los demás piensen lo mismo—.

— ¡ah! Eres insufrible Ron—.

—Y tú una amargada—.

—por lo menos tengo cerebro, cosa de la cual otros carecen—indico mirándolo de forma despectiva.

— ¡¿Qué insinúas?—

—Yo no insinúo nada, pero si el chaleco te queda…—.

— ¡Ya, los dos deténganse!, me causaran dolor de cabeza—Bramo Harry, rebosando irritación.

Caminaban directo a su habitación, Harry sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar, las miradas indiscretas y las constantes bromas de Fred y George sobre su supuesto linaje vinculado a Salazar Slytherin lo tenían preocupado en demasía.

Tan solo pensar que estaban en lo cierto le revolvía el estomago, y para sumarle mas peso a sus preocupaciones Sakura apenas y terminaban las clases desaparecía, sin decir a donde ni con quien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No—fue su última palabra.

—aun estas a tiempo para desistir, ¿entiendes en lo que estas metida? —su voz grave y gastada salía de sus labios para ser ignorada.

— ¿entiende usted que se pago por mis servicios?, si me voy ahora no tendrá ninguna explicación, y no podré continuar con mis estudios—.

—Señorita Haruno, asta donde tengo entendido, nunca quiso estudiar magia, así que eh de suponer que su nueva obsesión por quedarse, no es mas que una vil escusa para permanecer junto al señor Potter y sus compinches—.

—No le veo los pies ni la cabeza a sus suposiciones profesor—frunció el seño, no tenia tiempo para tonterías, de todo lo que planeaba ese "casual" encuentro no estaba en sus planes, pero estaba segura que si en los de Snape.

—Sabe a lo que me refiero, se pago supongo, por que protegiera a los alumnos, y ya se han presenciado varios…infortunios—.

—nunca suponga sin saber los hechos y mucho menos siendo usted solo un docente sin autoridad mayor sobre mi fuera de clases, el profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido el permiso para desacatar las ordenes de ser necesario, y aun que no fuera así, para salvar mi misión y lo que esta implica are lo que sea…—.

Snape sonrió con sorna, aquella infanta frente a él tenía carácter, con un buen mentor y dedicación llegaría lejos, una verdadera lastima saber que pertenecía a Gryffindor—Cuidado con tus palabras, te confundirán con una Slytherin y no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos, jamás desearía que mi casa al mando se degradara tanto—sonrió pretencioso, le gustaba molestarla, le recordaba tanto a su linda Lily.

—Muy al contrario, la degradada sería yo, por estar en la misma casa a la que usted pertenece—Borro su sonrisa, tal ves ellas se parecían demasiado.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, niña—murmuro sus ultimas palabras con sorna y desapareció entre los corredores.

Sakura bufo molesta, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?, mira que llegarle de frente y decirle que abandonara la escuela y su misión, que por que corría peligro y solo estorbaría en vez de ayudar. Las capacidades con las cuales contaba las gano a pulso, sus mejoría aun que poco le pertenecía a su entrenamiento personal.

Pero tal parecía que a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hacia por la escuela, el, no sabia de la constantes guardias que le daba a la institución noche tras noche, ni las horas de insomnio tratando de escuchar lo que sea por mínimo que fuera.

Nada, nada de eso le parecía suficiente, le dejaba trabajos extras, ensayos y aun así la torturaba psicológicamente, tratando de infundirle miedo, inseguridad y desconfianza en si misma, apenas y hablaba, o comía, ¡¿pero a quien le importa?

Solo una estudiante mas en la escuela, así la consideraban. Camino a grandes zancadas por los pasillos, bajaría a la cocina para comer algo, llevaba dos días sin probar bocado y su cuerpo empezaba a pasarle la factura de su esfuerzo.

_"si tan solo hiciera la mitad de lo que hago"_

—Como si pudiera…—murmuro con voz apagada, por culpa de la resequedad en su garganta, un vaso de agua no le caería mal, y un buen baño tampoco.

—Apesto—exclamo cuando olfateo su cabello.

_"solo por que quieres, nadie te obliga"._

—si no los protejo, nadie mas lo hará—hablaba con ella misma, escuchando el tranquilo y tenebroso eco que producían sus pasos en la oscuridad de las escaleras hacia la cocina.

_"sigue mintiéndote, pero no intentes hacerlo conmigo, no podrás"_

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, volteo y solo encontró la oscuridad misma, nadie.

_"cada día estas mas paranoica, en unos días no sabrás diferenciar entre la realidad y la imaginación"_

—estoy entrenada para resistir lo que sea, soy un arma, sin sentimientos, sin dolor, sin nada—recordó una de las tantas lecciones Ninja en la academia, las risas de sus compañeros, las burlas, los momentos felices, su amistad con Ino, a Naruto, a Sasuke…

_"solo te engañas pensando en el"_

—No me importa—cerro los ojos con fuerza y reanudo su marcha, trato de ignorar lo que sentía en ese momento, esa sombra ligera tras de ella dejo de intimidarla—es tu imaginación Sakura, solo eso—se repitió esa frase varias veces antes de creérsela por completo.

Después de comer y subir de nuevo las escaleras no la intimido pasar cerca de aquellos ojos grises que la miraban entre la sombra, "su imaginación decía ella", era solo eso lo que pasaba, las noches sin poder dormir mas de unos minutos y comenzar su día, sin alimentos y con los escasos tragos de agua, todo comenzó a perturbarla, ¿que pasaba? ¿Qué era esa preocupación en su corazón y los retorcijones de su estomago?

Aquella sensación sentida en el bosque de la muerte, la había sentido tan pocas veces que podía contarla con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban; ¿eso sentía Sasuke cada vez que iban de misión?, ¿eso sentía Naruto cada vez que pasaba algo malo?, ¿era ese sentimiento lo que siempre albergaba el corazón de un verdadero Ninja?

Cerró los ojos por un minuto completo, tratando de pensar en que sucedía a su alrededor, buscando una pista que se escapo de sus cálculos, taladrando su cerebro con sentimientos atormentantes.

Diciembre estaba presente, casi terminando y la temperatura baja le adormecía el cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y enfriando su cabeza, deteniendo la función cerebral, dándole un respiro, ninguno de sus amigos consiguió información en día que tomaron la poción multijugos.

Hermione salio hacia no mas de dos días de la enfermería después de su recuperación al haberse transformado en una humanoide gatuna.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al recordar lo que le contaron, Draco no estaba involucrado en los ataques, eso la hacia trémulamente feliz, y la ponía nerviosa, ahora no tenia ningún sospechoso. Las cosas se ponían mas complicadas y el nerviosismo de todos se volvía palpable a cada instante, Harry se sentía afligido, Hermione preocupada, Ron temeroso y la pequeña Giny lloraba constantemente, asustada por los sucesos.

—_"si tan solo encontrara esa cámara…"_—.

Camino a los jardines de la escuela, todo se encontraba cubierto de nieve, se detuvo en medio de esta, admiro el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, una mezcla de blanco y verde oculto, detrás de las montañas formadas por nieve cerca de la casa de Hagrid se encontraba el bosque, magnifico y blanco, un suave viento le acaricio el rostro, dejando su nariz sonrosada al respirar el aire frío.

Su respiración era visible, hacia tanto que no veía nevar, ¿Qué harían en Konoha en esta momento?, Naruto… ¿Qué estaría haciendo el?, pensó en su clon, no había presentado ninguna queja sobre el, de vez en cuando sentía un pequeño escozor en la piel cuando dormía, indicándole que el clon se recuperaba de alguna herida, pero ninguna de mayor interés.

Dejo caer su cuerpo al piso, sintiendo el frío adormecerla— ¿Cómo te encuentras mamá? —.

—Desde aquí no te va a escuchar—Sakura pego un gritillo y de un salto se incorporo, firme como una tabla—no te voy a morder…—.

—No es como si lo fuera a permitir—el ambiente era pesado, la tensión podría difícilmente cortarse con un kunai— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? —titubeo al pronunciar su apellido, estaba tan acostumbrarla a decirle por su nombre…

—antes era Draco—dijo con un tono pesado.

—Antes era mi amigo…—ya no sabia que creer…hablarle, no hablarle…

Su rostro se descompuso, y se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado y enojo—Potter te lavó el cerebro—.

—Harry no revisa el árbol genealógico de las personas para decidir si son merecedoras de su amistad—.

_"punto para Sakura"._

—El mío lo reviso junto con Weasley, y yo nunca revise el tuyo para considerarte mi…amiga—arrastro la palabra, nunca le gusto usarla con ella, tenia una mejor palabra que la describiera, solo que aun no podía usarla.

—no tengo tiempo para esto Malfoy…tengo cosas que hacer—.

—Deja de jugar a los detectives Sakura, te metes en algo peligroso, y jugar con los gemelos ineptos te traerá más problemas—.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo lo que tengo que hacer—declaro irritada, la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, un poco de chakra curativo no le caería mal…si tan solo Draco se fuera para poder hacerlo.

—Y explotar calabazas no es hacer algo malo—se cruzo de brazos y Sakura se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—yo no fui…fue…fue—mas mentiras, ¡que va!, una mas no mataría a nadie—el que exploto la calabaza fue…—.

—Yo te vi…—su voz salió tétrica, dándole un toque de acusación, diciéndole que hizo algo malo y Sakura lo sintió, esa nota intimidante.

—Yo…yo solo…me voy, adiós—se dio vuelta sobre los talones, pero la mano de Draco la retuvo—yo no soy el que petrifica a los alumnos, a la próxima que tus amigos entren a la sala de Slytherin los delatare—la soltó y camino de regreso a la escuela.

Sakura se quedo plantada en el mismo lugar, la sangre se le enfrió por completo y comenzó a híper ventilar—el…el lo sabe, ¿y si fue una trampa y mintió?, ¿y si es el culpable?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ron caminaba despreocupado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando un fuerte choque en su hombro izquierdo lo hizo trastabillar por el impacto—cuida por donde vas pobretón estupido—cuando el abrió los ojos para ver a su agresor, se encontró con los ojos venenosos de Pansy.

—No es como si quisiera chocar contigo, ahora tendré que desinfectar mi tunica para quitar el asqueroso olor a serpiente—la miro con una mueca de asco mas real que fingida, pero exagerando su reacción a propósito.

Pansy recogió los libros que se le cayeron al chocar con Ron, y se apresuro a tomar las hojas esparcidas, si alguien se enteraba de que había tomado los escritos personales de Snape no viviría para contarlo. —Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices pobretón, que un día de estos que andes descuidado te morderá una serpiente a ti a tus amigas sangre sucia—salió corriendo de regreso a su casa, no tenia tiempo que perder.

—Loca—susurro Ron y echo a caminar nuevamente, su estomago rugió suavemente, dándole aviso que la cena estaba próxima, si reloj biológico nunca fallaba en temas de comida, ya vería a los demás en el comedor.

—Me pregunto si Hermione habrá terminado la tarea de transformaciones—se daría una vuelta rápida por su sala común para ver si encontraba los pergaminos de la castaña y de paso terminar (empezar a hacer) su tarea.

Doblo a la derecha y camino unos metros para dar con las escaleras móviles que lo llevaron hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda. Miro a los alrededores, no quería que ningún alumno de otra casa se enterara de la contraseña, mucho menos que llegara un Slytherin con el monstro de la cámara secreta y arrasara con los mestizos de su casa.

Susurro lo mas bajo que podía la contraseña secreta y la señora gorda se acercó lo mas que pudo al borde del cuadro para escucharlo— ¿Qué has dicho cariño?, no eh escuchado—volvió a susurrar y la señora del cuadro intento lo mas que pudo forzar su oído— ¿Cómo has dicho? —intento nuevamente y nada, estuvo así durante varios segundos mas hasta que comenzó a alterarse—si no hablas de forma clara, no voy a dejarte entrar—la señora gorda también se molesto y eso solo hizo que Ron se desesperara a tal grado de gritar la contraseña.

Desatando el enojo de alguien detrás de el, a quien no tomo en cuanta hasta sentir las vibraciones negativas a su espalda, directamente dirigidas a el, volteo despacio, se sentía intimidado, si era Hermione se llevaría un sermón de media hora, pero si era Sakura y estaba de mal humor terminaría en el piso como Malfoy, de no ser por que tenia miedo, estaría en el suelo gritando de la risa al recordar ese día con sabor a babosas, omitiendo ese incidente claro.

—Ronald Weasley—Oh demonios, dios definitivamente lo odiaba, de todas las personas tenia que ser el, si con Hermione era un sermón de media hora, estaba seguro de que Percy lo tendría todo el día ahí parado— ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no grites en los pasillos?, esta vez no lo pasare por alto—.

—Pero si yo lo único que intentaba es que no descubrieran la contraseña de nuestra casa, anda un matón en serie por ahí no sabemos de lo que es capas…—

—y por eso la has gritado, ¿no?, para que nadie se entere de cual es—Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, tomando un tono de rojo un poco mas ligero que el de su cabello.

—Yo solo me desespere un momento, no lo hice apropósito—.

—No me importa lo que haya pasado, la semana pasado fue tu rata la que desapareció y tu ni en cuenta, de esta no te libras, llevo un buen rato pensando un castigo apropiado para la siguiente vez que te atrapara—pasaron unos segundos que solo lo ponían con los nervios de gallina, Percy sonrió con auto suficiencia, como si la mas brillante idea de tortura pasara por su mente—le enviare una carta a mamá—.

Giro sobre sus talones después de ver que Ron perdía todo color de su rostro, al punto de que hasta sus cabellos parecían volverse blancos— ¡piedad! Percy, vamos, somos hermanos, los hermanos se apoyan unos a otros si le dices a mamá me matara y si me mata vivirás con esa culpa por toda la vida— Ron iba detrás de Percy, rogando por su vida, o por lo menos que el castigo fuera menor.

—Puedo vivir con ello Ron, todos morimos en algún momento, unos antes que otros—Sonrió al imaginar la expresión de su hermanito—.

— ¡Ron! Te estaba buscando—Sakura apareció de la nada, se encontraba dando su ronda de vigilancia vespertina cuando alcanzo a ver la cara blanca de Ron y verlo perseguir a Percy cuando hacia siempre todo lo contrario.

—Sakura, ayúdame…le dirá… ¡le dirá a mi mamá! —.

—Ron sabes lo patético que sonó eso…—miró a Percy a los ojos, tenia que alzar el rostro para poder verlo bien por la diferencia de altura— ¿Podrías dejarlo ir esta vez?, yo me encargare de que no se vuelva a repetir lo que sea que haya echo—.

—No, es mi deber como prefecto reportar todo lo que los alumnos hacen—.

Sakura sonrió—tienes razón, es tu deber reportar todo lo malo que hacen los alumnos, incluyéndote—

—Así es—dijo Percy—Sakura, mejor no me ayudes—la voz de Ron sonó gangosa, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

—Solo espera y veras—susurro Sakura a Ron—sabes Percy desde que entre a la escuela me di cuanta de que e la sala común se escuchan ruidos en la noche, ya sabes cuando todos deben dormir, tengo buen oído y todas las noches lo oigo, ayer decido investigar, para saber si no era el famoso monstruo—el Weasley mayor comenzó a mover las monos nerviosamente dentro de su tunica—me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a un alumno fuera de su cama a esa hora, me quede donde estaba y el se fue, cuando regreso, tenia una gran bolsa y por los ruidos que hacia al subir las escaleras a su cuarto parecían ser dulces o tal vez comida—.

— ¡Ron, vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta! —El pequeño pelirrojo salio disparado, sin espera nada más.

—No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo—.

—Nadie tiene tan buen oído, te podría delatar por andar a esas horas fuera de tu habitación, tenemos toque de queda, ¿Qué hacías a esas horas despierta?—levanto la barbilla dándose un aire importante e imponente—tenia pesadillas, baje para despejarme y te vi, saliste del castillo, todas las semanas lo haces, y nadie sabe sobre ti fascinación secreta por los dulces—.

Sakura sonrío y Percy tenso los músculos de la cara—vete de aquí Sakura, tengo contactos que me dijeron que irías a ver a Snape, llegaras tarde…y, no le digas a nadie, te advierto que si Ron le dice a alguien sobre esto o tu—ella aguanto una carcajada—No se de que te ríes, no es para nada gracioso, ya es difícil sobrellevar todo lo que dicen los gemelos esto me arruinaría—.

—no es eso, pero estoy segura de que Ron no sabrá de que estaba hablando, cuando lo vea me preguntara hasta por los codos; adiós Percy, nos veremos por ahí luego—camino directo al salón de pociones.

—Ron mal agradecido, una que se preocupa por los amigos y estos se van sin esperar, dios—miro sus manos_—"los amigos que se van"_… _"como estarás Naruto"._

_"comiendo ramen seguramente"._

—_ "extraño a la cerda, cuando vuelva, are lo que sea para que seamos amigas de nuevo"_ —suspiró.

_"si, ya no hay ningún Sasuke-Kun que lo impida"._

—Sasuke-Kun…—

— ¿Quién? —.

— ¡Kyaa! —Tanto Sakura como Hermione saltaron hacia lados opuestos— ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? Casi me matas de un susto—.

— ¡Yo también puedo decir lo mismo! No es normal que las personas griten de esa manera, me lleve un buen susto, solo te hable por que estabas frente a la puerta y sin hacer nada, de repente hablaste y pensé que me querías decir algo—.

— respira Sakura, respira—intento calmarse y contó hasta cien— y bien, ¿Qué quieres? —.

—Entrar—la pelirrosa alzó una ceja— ¿de que hablas? —Hermione choco la palma de su mano contra su rostro—Sakura, déjame entrar, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa, estas en medio de la puerta y no me dejas paso ni para abrirla ni para entrar—.

Sakura miro la puerta y sucesivamente a Hermione, una y otra vez, poniendo a Hermione con los nervios de punta por su terrible retraso, que por cierto mancharía su perfecto historial de puntualidad—cierto… —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar—…Sakura—la aludida alzo las cejas de forma interrogante, esperando el motivo de ser llamada por ella de nuevo— ¿Qué es…quien es Sasuke-Kun? —.

—Es…el es, era alguien de mi aldea—la miro directamente a los ojos, no quería hablar de el, pero tampoco ocultaría nada—ya veo…entremos, supongo a ti también te llamo el profesor—Sakura asintió lentamente, sonriéndole agradecida por no preguntar mas sobre el tema.

Ambas entraron al salón de pociones, estaba oscuro, apenas alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas mágicas, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba al profesor el por que de tanta oscuridad respondía que era por la necesidad de oscuridad que tenían algunos ingredientes, claro esta nadie creía explicación mas barata, puesto que si fuera así tales ingredientes, podrían estar en un gabinete cerrado y lejos de toda luz.

Snape se encontraba detrás de su escritorio acomodando pequeños frascos con líquidos coloridos y de texturas variables—Profesor—Hermione llamo su atención con un suave murmullo, parecía tener miedo a la reacción de Snape.

—Que tenemos aquí, dos niñas de Gryffindor, quiero suponer que no saben que paso con ciertos ingredientes que hacen falta en el inventario

* * *

**la lalalala listo!**

**por fin bueno en que nos quedamos?**

**ah! sii, que sera lo que les pasara a las dos, que tramara snape, veanlo en e siguiente capitulo(que aseguro que habra) **

**de garasu no sakura!**

**eso es to eso esto eso es todo amigos!**

**jajajaja lo siento me dio por escribirlo por que ese rato vi un programa del pato lucas (: y siempre ame a porqui u**

**bueno, hoy no poder una amenasa como en los anteriores porq ue bueno...U_U les debo una gran disculpa y no tengo cara para amenasarlos, si no dejan review(que siempre me asen muy feliz) lo entendere(aun que llore toda la noche si no resivo ninguno y me deprima todo un mes sin poder escribir nada de capitulos por la falta de apoyo moral que es un review y que me dan mas animos si son muchos y escribo mas rapido y con mas ganas) deberas que si entendere si no me dejan nada ^_^'**

**XD  
**


	9. aluciancion?

**hola!**

**eh vuelto, si, si, lo se, lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar**

**se que fueron casi dos meses...o tal vez mas,, ash no soy buena en matematicas, lo bueno es que regrese no es asi?**

**._. *silencio***

**T_T estaba corta de inspiracion y, y y me borraron mi cuenta en **

**ahi tambien publicaba la historia saben?**

**me deprimi bastante, tanto que me pasaba horas en la computadora con la pagina de word y sin nada que escribir**

**hace unos dia me llego una ola enooooooooorme de ideas y estaba mas que dispuesta asubir capitulo, pero que cren? no supe como introducirlas a la historia jejejeje -.-' **

**en fin hoy no contestare comentario ;D pero el proximo cap si, y ahora si ya biene lo bueno, lalalala, por fin tengo algo emocionante que escribir :) y se caerca la hora de que sakura regrese a konoha!**

**O oh my gad! (tenia que decirlo)**

**Aclaraciones:**

(cambio de narrador)

—dialogos—

_"pensamientos"_

_"inner sakura"_ **:si tenia ganas de que saliera pero no saldra discutiendo con ella como en algunos fics, noo! solo dira sus verdaderos sentimientos o pensamientos.**

. . . **:los tres punto hacia abajo significan un sueño**

. . . . . . . .**:los ocho puntos hacia abajo indican cambio de lugar o escena.**

_flash back..._**eso indica... un flash back xD U_U' ya no me are la graciosita lo siento.**

_"los textos muy largos"_ **bueno aqui va un tezto escrito asi (: indica ...bueno ya veran que indica despues XD**

_"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente"_

_"alonso de ercilla y zuñiga"_

* * *

—Que tenemos aquí, dos niñas de Gryffindor, quiero suponer que no saben que paso con ciertos ingredientes que hacen falta en el inventario—ambas se regresaron a ver, y continuamente miraron a Snape.

— ¿Y bien? —Hermione titubeo, nunca sele dieron bien las mentiras—no sabemos a que se refiere profesor—dijo Sakura, bastante segura de si misma, Hermione la miro con sorpresa, de no saber la verdad le hubiese creído.

Sakura, miro directamente a los ojos a Snape, desafiándolo con la mirada. El hombre alzo la barbilla dándole un aspecto mas ganchudo a su nariz, y colocando un aura de superioridad a su alrededor. —Ándate con cuidado Haruno, esa impertinencia te podría costar la vida—.

Hermione se removió incomoda en el mismo lugar, tensando los músculos de la espalda, el ambiente osco entre ellos la inundo, dándole ganas de salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí, el profesor Snape y su lengua viperina siempre traían malo sucesos, y una muerte era lo único que no querían.

La niña de ojos verdes de encogió en el suelo, doblando las rodillas y llevando sus manos a su cráneo, quedando casi en posición fetal y soltando un alarido agudo desde el fondo de su garganta, desgarrando su cuerdas vocales.

"_no te detengas, morirá si lo haces, vamos, esto no es nada, puedes correr kilómetros sin sudar una gota"_

_Corro, no tengo la menor idea del por que, mas sin embargo lo hago, pero la desesperación que siento embriagarme y el tamborileo incesante de mi corazón me impiden hacer otra cosa mas que correr. Siento llegar un nombre a mi cabeza "Harry" _

_El es la razón por la que corro como una desquiciada, es la causa de que no coordine mis movimientos y gaste chakra cuando no lo necesito. No se que sucede, y hasta este momento me detengo a pensar en lo que pasa al lado de mi, mi alrededor son túneles, estoy dentro de una especie de drenaje, con tubos anchos y del tamaño preciso para dejar pasar a una adulto de estatura media, hay charcos de agua y mucho lodo, un sentimiento de claustrofobia se instalo en mi interior, el aire me falta y mis piernas duelen demasiado, siento el cansancio de muchos días sin dormir bien y largas horas entrenamientos realizados._

_El alarido de un ave lleno el lugar, y una hermoso fénix pasó volando justo sobre mi cabeza, la persigo, me llevara hacia el, estoy segura, muchas imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, el partido de quidditch Hermione en una cama._

_Apresuro el paso, el aire golpea mi cara por la velocidad a la que voy, es tarde, siento que es tarde, doy un paso en falso y resbalo. Miro al frente y descubro a un hermoso fénix mirándome, despliega sus alas y emprende el vuelo nuevamente._

_"síguelo"_

_Escucho esa vos en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. "corre Sakura, tu puedes, si no lo haces entonces Harry…_

_—Morirá—llegue al final del camino ha una cámara semi oscura, iluminada tenuemente por magia, el piso de piedra tenia agua y lodo, al frente de la entrada una enorme estatua se erguía imponente y a los pies de esta una especie de estanque lleno de agua oscura._

_Solo después de buscar algún movimiento me di cuanta de que, delante de mi estaban dos bultos pequeños juntos y al lado de estos la cabeza de un enorme basilisco._

_Sentí un peso extra en mi hombro derecho, era el fénix de Dumbledor, soltó un chillido agudo y clavo sus garras en mi piel por encima del uniforme, agarro impulso y salió volando de nuevo, esta vez directamente a lo que parecía ser Harry. Comencé a correr de nuevo de tras del ave y…_

— ¡Sakura!—oí una voz lejana, llamándome, dodo estaba oscuro cuando la luz golpeo nuevamente mis ojos, trato de enfocar la mirada para ver que pasa—Hermione…—al lado de ella estaba Snape mirándome desde arriba, siempre con esa mirada prepotente y odiosa, evaluando la situación, analizándolo todo meticulosamente, odiaba que me vieran de esa manera me hacían sentir como un objeto.

—Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?, te duele algo ¿verdad? —un dolor agudo se instale n mis tímpanos, haciendo que los ruidos y voces suenen distorsionadas, apenas y entiendo lo que dice Hermione—Harry—eh dicho yo, quiero que sepan, esta en peligro, lo presiento, están claro como cuando Sasuke se fue, la misma sensación de angustia— ¿Qué pasa con el?, Sakura por favor concéntrate, mírame Sakura, si pasa algo malo con Harry lo que sea, debes de decírmelo—.

—Hermione dime donde esta, por favor—mi voz salió ronca y sin fuerzas, arrastre las palabras casi en un susurro silbante. Todo esfuerzo fue en vano, el cuerpo me pesaba, y Snape corrió hacia nosotras, mi cuerpo me pesaba y pronto me convertí en peso muerto, Hermione no pudo sostenerme a tiempo y caí hacia atrás, sentí el golpe en la cabeza y alcance a oír el eco que este provocó, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter estaba nervioso, muy, muy nervioso (como hacia no lo estaba), Sakura estaba en la enfermería y madame Pomfrey no dejaba que se acercara nadie, "ordenes del director" les había dicho, patrañas, tendría partido en unos minutos y no podría concentrarse sabiendo que Sakura estaba mal.

—Ron, Hermione; ¿saben que esta pasando? Nadie quiere decirme nada—dijo Harry.

—Te están esperando, yo me quedare a cuidarla—

— ¡No! Si me voy y pasa algo malo no me lo perdonare, siempre es así, algo malo pasa cuando se acercan a mí—

—Harry Potter, déjate de tus aires de grandeza y mueve tu trasero al campo de quidditch, si dije que la cuidare, pues me quedare a cuidarla, si algo le pasa a Sakura te informare así estés a medio juego, ¿entendiste?—la vos de Hermione fuerte y segura como siempre, hizo estremecer la columna de Ron.

—Harry, amigo, normalmente te apoyo en todas tus decisiones, pero prefiero que el sauce boxeador me golpee antes de sufrir un ataque de furia de Hermione, recuerda como petrifico a Neville, yo no quiero acabar así, aun quiero vivir—dijo Ron en un ligero susurro, esperando no ser escuchado por la pequeña leona de melena indomable.

—Bien, iré, pero…me avisaras—termino por rendirse, ante las insistencias.

Una fugaz idea paso por la mente de Hermione, por que no lo había visto antes, "que tonta" se dijo—creo saber que es lo que pasa, ustedes váyanse, cuando vuelvan les diré—avanzo unos pasos por el pasillo contrario a ellos—Hermione, espera de que estas hablando—.

—No hay tiempo Ron les contare apenas este segura—.

—Pero y Sakura, ¿no la cuidarías? —.

—No le pasara nada, volveré lo mas rápido que pueda, anda vayan que todos esperan, Gryffindor no puede empezar sin su buscados—.

—Es cierto, no tardes mione, vamos Ron—ambos niños fueron al contrario de Hermione, mientras que ella corría a toda prisa a la biblioteca, grave error, ya se darían cuenta de eso después, ahora gozarían un rato de la próxima victoria, serán felices un rato mas mientras Sakura duerme, serán felices un rato mas mientras que Hermione busca en la biblioteca, serán felices un rato mas hasta que el basilisco, serpiente maldita, de ojos cargados de muerte y colmillos llenos de veneno mortal ronda por la escuela, en busca de su próxima victima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plic…

El suave golpeteo de una gota al chocar con un charco, sumida en la inconsciencia, flotando en la efímera oscuridad de la mente (efímera por que aun que sintamos miles de años pasar, son segundos en realidad).

—Sakura, ya es hora—.

— ¿Quién eres? —Su voz resonó en un eco prolongado—Sakura…regresa, tienes que ayudarlos—.

—Naruto…quiero regresar a casa—un luz al frente—lo harás, vendrás a casa, te estaré esperando, te estamos esperando—.

Empezó a avanzar, despacio hacia la luz, y esta empezó a avanzar también a un mayor velocidad, ya casi, un poco mas y estaría fuera.

Blanco.

— ¿blanco? —

"_¿es que acaso la enfermería es de otro color?"_

— ¿enfermería? —

_"… ¿repetirás una palabra de todo lo que diga?"_

— ¿de todo? —

_"eso es un avance, por lo menos fueron dos palabras"_

— ¿Qué demonios? … ¡Harry! —se sentó y retiro la sabana de encima de ella para ponerse de pie, cuando sus dedos tocaron el piso, el frio le calo los huesos del cuerpo.

—no lo vas a encontrar disponible, regresa a la cama, y descansa, cuando termine el juego lo veras—.

Madame Pomfrey le empujo levemente un hombro hacia la cama, para recostarla—tuviste un ataque, no se que lo causo, pero podría jurar que ha sido por tu alimentación, y cansancio, estas muy delgada, te sobre esfuerzas—.

—No importa, no es nada—

—lo es, claro que si. A este paso morirás, para haber gritado tanto, y desmayarte debiste tener un dolor muy fuerte; ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo no duermes ni te alimentas bien? —

—Ya le eh dicho que no es nada, me encuentro bien—

—la enfermera aquí soy yo, si no comes bien, y tampoco duermes (y lo se por las enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos) tendrás un desgasta del cuerpo muy grande, ¿desde hace cuanto no comes? —.

—casi desde inicio de clases…—

— ¿motivo? —levanto un ceja viéndola a los ojos, no entendía su reticencia a comer, ¿tendría a caso un problema psicológico? —No me gusta la comida que dan—sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente, por la vergüenza.

La señora la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿había oído bien?, no le gustaba la comida…— ¿y que te gustaría comer? —Arroz…—madame Pomfrey soltó una carcajada y la contuvo con una mano un segundo después— ¿eso es todo? ¿Arroz? Por eso no has comido, valla niños estos— y la miro ahí, cohibida, y sonrosada, y sus ojos viejos destellaron con ternura al ver a la hija que nunca tuvo.

—hare que te traigan un poco de…arroz, pero debes decirme por que no has dormido bien—.

—no eh podido sabiendo que hay una serpiente cazando hijos de no magos—seguía sin gustarle esa fea palabra…muggles.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una serpiente? —Detente, mucha información, no digas mas—lo vi antes de desmayarme, un enorme basilisco—muy tarde—las alucinaciones pueden ser provocadas por falta de reposo, por eso debes descansar, iré por algo para que comas, ya regreso—salió de la estancia, pero no iba por comida, fijo su rumbo a la oficina del director, tenia asuntos que aclararle, no por ser la enfermera era menos importante en la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La profesora MacGonagall pocas veces se preocupaba de verdad, pero cuando lo hacia, es por que era importante, y en todo el bendito año había tenido mas congojas que en todo su vida entera, y tenia ya bastantes años.

Cargar una estudiante petrificada, nunca seria agradable, no lo fue la primera vez y no lo seria ahora, lo curioso de todo es que si ella estaba ¿triste? (ese era el nombre que mas se le acercaba a lo que sentía) no sabia como se sentirían los amigos de la niña al saber las malas nuevas.

—Director, a este paso, cerraremos la escuela antes de que acabe el año por el bien de los estudiantes, creo prudente que seria bueno mandarlos a casa—.

—Profesora MacGonagall, estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero si no lo enfrentamos ahora, nunca lo venceremos—

—Que es a lo que nos enfrentamos, si tan solo nos dijera eso, podríamos tener más posibilidades…—.

—Minerva, si lo supiera, hacia tanto que le hubiese puesto un fin a todo eso, solo nos queda esperar, y pedir por que todo salga bien—entraron a la enfermería con varitas en alto invocando un hechizo de levitación, con cuidado dejaron a la niña en la cama y colocaron una cortina a su alrededor para que nadie la viera, por el momento nadie debía saberlo.

Dumbledor miro sobre el hombre de MacGonagall, Sakura estaba acostada dándoles la espalda, camino hacia ella y la movió un poco, para despertarla, o que le prestara atención—Srta. Haruno, se que nos ah escuchado, y es mejor que la vea antes que nadie—.

Asintió levemente, bajo de la cama despacio, acostumbrándose al frio de las baldosas en la planta de los pies— ¿fue otro ataque? —pregunto, no debía apresurarse, y el director no le contesto, corrió toda la cortina, callo de rodillas y los tres giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta después de estruendo que provocaron los platos que tiro madame Pomfrey.

— ¡Oh pobre criatura!, profesor, si seguimos así para finales del año no habrá mas lugar en la enfermería—la mujer roso su con suavidad la mejilla petrificada de la niña—por favor, no se alarmen, pronto estarán maduras las mandrágoras, y los traeremos de regreso, Profesora MacGonagall lleve a la señorita a su habitación y una vez que este lista busque al señor Potter—.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder—Sakura se levanto, y emprendió el camino a su alcoba, se cambiaria esa bata blanca por el uniforme—Harry no se lo tomara nada bien—.

—No es su culpa—dijo MacGonagall—se que es culpa mía, no eh hecho mi trabajo bien, pero no lo entiendo, no se como es que se mueve sin ser visto no se que es—.

—cerraremos la escuela, es lo que les diré mañana, no es tu culpa, pero ya no podemos arriesgarnos mas, empieza a empacar, volverás a donde sea que vivas—.

— ¡no!, si cierran la escuela, todos se pondrán muy tristes, se que puedo detenerlo, puedo…solo un poco mas de tiempo es lo que necesito—llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, y en cuanto vio a la profesora se abrió sin necesidad de una contraseña, puede que fuera un cuadro pero también era intuitiva, sabia cuando era necesario actuar por si misma.

—siéntese señorita Sakura, por favor, hay una historia que debo de contarle, y creo que el director ah aplazado demasiado tiempo—cerro los ojos mientras se colocaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor—hace muchos años (y perdone si le suena como un cuento trillado), antes de que el profesor Dumbledor se convirtiera en director, cuando aun era un maestro mas entre nosotros la cámara de los secretos se abrió, nunca supimos realmente quien fue, ni por que lo hizo, teníamos nuestras sospechas(un alumno era, sin lugar a dudas), nunca pudimos confirmarlas por que inculparon a Hagrid, en su momento le creímos al demandante, un jovencito brillante, que jamás dio pie a sospechas, el favorito de muchos, me incluyo en ese entonces(disculpa las divagaciones de esta mujer vieja, pero duele recordar nuestros errores) —sonrió mirando al fuego y Sakura solo se colmo a un mas de curiosidad.

—Lo que creímos era el monstro fue una araña enorme y monstruosa, de las peores que eh visto, una come hombres (por así decirlo), todos temíamos por la seguridad de los estudiantes, el director de ese entonces decidió creer ciegamente en el estudiante y mandaron a Hagrid a Askaban, Dumbledor en cambio intercedió por el, hico lo que ni siquiera yo, una Gryffindor, el si le hizo nombre a su casa—.

—pero si fue Hagrid, ¿por que esta libre? —una corazonada le decía que Hagrid jamás aria algo así, ni siquiera por accidente.

—con la intervención de el profesor Dumbledor, el director Dippet solo logro que expulsaran a Hagrid y rompieran su varita—Sakura la miro horrorizada, la varita era lo mas sagrado de un mago, un pedazo de alma de cada uno, por eso la primera siempre era especial, ella misma lo había sentido cuando le entregaron su varita.

—Armando Dippet veneraba a ese estudiante, lo tenía en el más alto pedestal, una estudiante murió antes de que encontraran a la araña, ese fue el desencadenante de todo, ahora sin embargo, ya no creo (como lo hice en el pasado) que esa alimaña fuera la culpable y tengo muy en cuenta que el posible heredero fuera ese alumno, por eso niña no hay tiempo que perder, mientras antes se sierre la escuela menos posibilidad habrá de otro muerto—.

— ¿Quién era ese alumno? —Minerva MacGonagall vacilo un instante—Tom Marvolo Riddle, ese era su nombre—.

— ¿era? —La mujer guardo silencio, y el que caya otorga—si esta muerto, entonces es un descendiente tal vez—.

—no, el cambio dejo de ser Tom cuando desertó de su existencia humana, ahora es un monstruo con otro nombre, uno que nunca debe ser nombrado, nunca—se levanto del asiento y se encamino a la puerta de su habitación, tenia que cambiarse y por el silencio prolongado, comprendió que la platica no continuaría.

Tenia los dedos de los pies entumidos, el frio de los escalones de piedra solo hacia que le dolieron los pies, una vez en su habitación busco en su baúl unas calcetas, lo que necesitaba era entrar en calor lo antes posible, se las coloco y espero a que sus pies se calentaron un poco antes de ponerse de pie.

Deslizo la bata hacia arriba, se abrazo al sentir el frio rosarle la piel desnuda. Una blusa blanca una falda tableada y su tunca ya puesta. Bajo y la profesora seguía aun sentada frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida en algún ponto de fuego de esta.

—Profesora, ya estoy lista—

—Lord Voldemort—.

— ¿disculpe? —se puso de pie, con la barbilla levantada y sus ojos oscuros llenos de un brillo de seguridad, bajo la mirada para ver sus ojos jade—Lord Voldemort es como se hace llamar, un mestizo que despreció su sangre muggle, un hombre que tenia la cabeza llena de avaricia y aires de grandeza—.

Camino de regreso al cuadro de la señora gorda para poder salir—buscaremos al señor Potter y al señor Weasley, es tiempo ya de que se enteren del estado de la señorita Granger—.

* * *

**Se termino el capitulo**

**wajajajajajaja**

**(:**

**no review = no continuacion capichi?**

**ahi tienen la amenasa del capitulo xD**

**Gracias en general a todos los que se timan un timpo para leer mis comentarios y dejan un review, contestaria pero..ah! no les dije (: no tneog internet en i casa, es otra razon para que me deprimiera ando en un civer y estoy de prisa, por eso no conteste los comentarios (: las quier**

** ¬¬ pero no por que las quiera deben de ignorar la amenaza de arriba asi que ya saben!**

**:9  
**


	10. El diario

**i'm come back ! **

**si, si lo se, me tarde un siglo en volver pero tengo uan muy buena ecusa EXPLICACION!, UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACION!.**

**PERO DEJEMONOS DE TANTA PALABRERIA AL FINAL LES GIGO MI ESCUSA, EXPLICACION! AL FINAL LES DIGO MI EXPLICACION!**

* * *

El estadio del colegio estaba casi vacio, el juego se dio por terminado en el momento en el que el niño de oro atrapo la snitch dorada, otra vez.

Los de Slytherin se pavoneaban con aires dignos, el mentón en algo y el ego pisoteado entre los gritos de Gryffindor, los leones entre bulla y bulla dedicaban unas cuantas palabras indicando lo insignificante que era el equipo contrario a comparación de sus increíbles jugadores, un merito demasiado exagerado a oídos de un pequeño buscador de verde, que maldecía su mala suerte de caerse de la escoba en el momento menos oportuno dejándole el camino libre a Potter.

— y…y entonces Malfoy se cayo, y Harry atrapo la snitch! —Ron gritaba el resumen del partido, para aquellos que se perdieron la caída de Malfoy, tuvieran una imagen bastante nítida del vergonzoso incidente, provocando así la risa de sus compañeros, que veían a Draco caminar con las piernas mas abiertas de lo normal ayudado de Crabbe y Goyle.

—Celebraremos, eh metido de contrabando unas cervezas de mantequilla, seguro que alcanzaran para todo el equipo—el grito se alzó sobre las demás voces, provocando que la felicidad de la victoria aumentara.

Harry sonreía, feliz de saberse un ganador, feliz de ver a Malfoy maldiciéndolo una y otra vez entre murmullos mientras lo regresaba a ver de vez en vez en su trayecto a la enfermería.

Un momento, ¿enfermería? Fue en ese momento que recordó que antes del partido su compañera de cabello rosa estaba ahí, y ahora Malfoy estaría con ella.

Draco Malfoy le gustaba aun menos que antes, Harry lo sabia, que durante un tiempo Malfoy andaba tras de Sakura, y que curiosamente, desaparecía cuando ella lo hacia, después del golpazo que ella le dio, pensaba que esa serpiente astuta podría tramar una venganza, o hacerle la vida imposible como se la hacia a Hermione en los pasillos y las clases.

—oye Ron, ¿que tal si antes de la celebración, me cambio y vamos a buscar a Hermione para ver como esta Sakura? —el pelirrojo hizo un mohín con los labios, realmente tenia tantas ganas de divertirse y olvidar lo que pasaba—anda, hombre que no es necesario, a Hermione no la sacaremos de la biblioteca ni arrastras, y Sakura…bueno tal vez—exprimió lo mas que pudo su cerebro, no se le daba bien mentir, y rara vez inventaba un buen argumento—ella, ella necesita descansar así que dejémosla en la enfermería y después le hacemos una visita—por fortuna, esta vez, su ingenio le dio para mas.

—Tienes razón, debería dejarla descansar, pero aun así, debo ir a verla, tengo un mal presentimiento—.

Un suave sonido llego a los oídos de Harry, parecido al arrastre de un cuerpo por el piso, suave y casi imperceptible, regreso la mirada por sobre sus hombros, detallando el lugar, se dio cuenta de que había avanzado mucho sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba en los pasillos, detrás de todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

—anda, apúrate, que si no se terminaran todo y no tomaremos nada—Ron lo jalaba de una esquina de su túnica con insistencia, buscando que avanzara mas aprisa—Ya voy, no me apures tanto—.

—no tendría esa necesidad si caminaras mas aprisa, ya nos han dejado bastante atrás—Harry poso su vista nuevamente al frente para ver como ya todos estaban a varios metros de distancia, tomo de la manga a Ron y salió corriendo y arrastrándolo en el proceso.

— ¡Hey! Ahora eres tu el que me jala a mi, suelta que yo puedo solo—Harry sonrió, y conforme las quejas de Ron seguían comenzó a reír, y el otro niño termino por contagiarse casi en ese instante, al final lo soltó y ambos corrieron para unirse al grupo de gritones, que pedían a Merlín, que Filch no los encontrara haciendo tanto desorden y quisiera colgarlos de los pulgares toda la noche como castigo.

Es bastante curioso, pues cuando estamos en la cúspide de la felicidad, cuando algo bueno nos ha pasado después de tantas rachas de desgracia e infortunios, venga alguien con la intención de comunicarnos una noticia que (aun que al final habríamos querido saber) nos arruine el momento a todos, o por lo menos a alguien.

Cuando llegaron a su sala común, y comenzaron a festejar con cerveza de mantequilla, riendo y contando una y otra vez la derrota de Slytherin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MacGonagall y Sakura se encontraban en el capo de quidditch buscando alguna pista de vida humana en el lugar, y dándose cuanta de que por más tiempo que permanecieran ahí nadie aparecería, se retiraron para buscar a los dos integrantes restantes de trió dorado (por que ahora la tercera estaba petrificada).

Luego de 15 minutos desesperantes, Sakura acato la orden de MacGonagall de ir a la biblioteca a buscarlos (aun después de que la pelirrosa insistiera en que Ron no iría ahí no bajo amenaza), dejando como resultado de la búsqueda una venita hinchada en su frente debido al creciente enfado por tener razón y ser ignorada.

Buscaron también en el comedor (lugar donde Ron pasaría todo el día, si no hubiera clases), tampoco los encontraron ahí. Continuaron caminando por los pasillos, y un pequeño e imperceptible sonido se coló entre los oídos de Sakura. Conocía ese tipo de sonidos, algo se arrastraba por el piso, o tal vez arrastraban a alguien, salió corriendo en dirección a sonido.

MacGonagall tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta y emprender carrera hacia Sakura, cosa que le costo bastante por los años que tenia y la desproporcional velocidad que la niña tenia.

Cuando Sakura doblo a la derecha en un pasillo y creyó perderla, se sorprendió a ver que se detuvo frente a un muro, que tenia por cierto una inscripción en sangre. Otra vez en sangre.

Nunca pensó que ocurriría de nuevo—sigues tú, sangre sucia—dijo Sakura al tiempo que se inclinaba y tomaba un cabello que flotaba entre el agua que salía del baño situado detrás de ella—por Merlín, quien ah hecho esto…—murmuro al aire la profesora, Sakura giro sobre su propio eje y entro al baño, lo primero que escucho fue el llanto de Myrtle.

— ¡fueron los ojos rojos! —decía entre sollozos.

— ¿Donde esta? Myrtle, ¿hacia donde fue?—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_¡Matar! Quiero matar, ¡quiero sangre!_**

Y ahí estaba otra vez la voz, tan suave y casi imperceptible como siempre, y de nuevo, nadie parecía notarla mas que el. Se recargo en la pared y palmeándola avanzo a la salida dando uno que otro empujón para abrirse paso entre los locos festivos.

Salió de la sala común lo mas rápido que pudo, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacia, Filch lo vio corriendo y encontró ahí su oportunidad perfecta para la venganza de su bella gata, después de ser petrificada el se encargaba solo de la vigilancia, buscando la ocasión en la cual atrapar a Potter.

El viejo conserje lo siguió de lejos, y lo perdió cuando llego al pasillo junto a los baños de niñas, maldijo su mala suerte y regreso sobre sus pasos, esperando una nueva oportunidad.

Myrtle se escondía tras de una puerta, tan asustada se encontraba que la temperatura en el baño descendió varios grados.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto Harry, con la voz un poco temblorosa, dio un brinco al escuchar un gemido acompañado de un gritillo suave. —No fue mi culpa, trate de evitarlo, lo juro, él…él volvió—.

—Tienes que decirme quien es, Myrtle, si no lo haces, me volveré loco, nadie me cree—dio un paso al frente y se topo con un pequeño libro, lo tomo y lo metió en su tunica, la portada se le hacia vagamente familiar, aun cuando no tenia ni siquiera un titulo.

—Si te digo, no cambiaras nada, yo seguiré muerta— dio un grito desgarrador y salió volando hasta el techo solo para descender en picada directo a un escusado.

Afuera del baño escucho unas voces, profesores, pensó. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al asomar su cabeza y encontrarse con Dumbledor en pijama, saco cuentas y la noche ya había llegado al castillo, la profesora MacGonagall aun portaba la misma ropa que en la mañana.

—Albus, esto ya fue muy lejos, no podemos…no debemos poner en riesgo a tantos estudiantes, son solo niños—

—No, aun no, todo saldrá bien, lo presiento—La profesora Minerva siempre tan alta delgada e imponente tomó la postura mas recta que pudo, esa actitud tan optimista la estaba cansando, dio media vuelta y se acerco al director a una distancia prudente— ¿Cuánto mas esperaremos?, ya ha desaparecido una alumna, ¿que les diremos a los Weasley? —.

L a mujer se alejo lo más que pudo, antes de pararse abruptamente y girar su cabeza sobre sus hombros para mirarlo—no me importa cuanta fe le tengas a esa niña, no perderé a otra estudiante por la necedad de un director—reanudo su marcha sin mirarlo de nuevo, el anciano solo torció sus labios en una sonrisa a medias, "la necedad de un director".

Un amargo sabor le llego a la boca, el tampoco permitiría que alguien muriera, no ahora que todo recaía en él, se prometió a si mismo años atrás que no dejaría morir a ningún alumno mas, no si podía evitarlo.

—Se cuanto te dolió perderla Minerva, pero no fue tu culpa—miro al techo y dijo todo en un susurro, camino a pasos lentos a su oficina, al doblar en una esquina se topó con Snape—falta una alumna en la escuela, la pequeña Weasley esta desaparecida—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Usted, nunca me hace caso!, siempre tiene que pasar algo malo para que me de la razón, bueno esta vez no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, y ni se le ocurra mandar a esa pobre niña—dijo cuando Dumbledore abrió la boca para decir algo, si Snape tuviera un sentido de humor mas pronunciado, estaría revolcándose en el pis y haciendo se pipi encima por la cara de histeria de Minerva y la mandíbula desencajada del director.

Pero Snape es Snape, y no cualquier situación le hace perder su cara de póker, aun cuando por dentro de verdad quiera burlarse de ambos.

—Pero Minerva, para algo la han contratado, los estudiantes tienen prioridad—dijo Snape.

— ¡Prioridad mis… [$#?&¡%]…!—ahora Snape, si quería hacerse pipi encima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, quería encontrar a Harry, si había escuchado correctamente, Ron no debía enterarse de que su hermana estaba, desaparecida, no antes de que ella pudiera encontrarla.

Mientras corría casi choca con alguien, era Harry, suspiro casi aliviada, lo tomó de la mano y jaló de el hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba ir a un lugar al que Ron jamás iría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ron salió de la sala común con un dolor de cabeza horrible, ya recordaba por que odiaba las vacaciones en familia, lo gemelos terminaban por hacer algo completamente ruidoso, siempre, como hace unos momentos en donde se termino la fiesta por una "pequeña explosión controlada", que dejo a todos con los oídos zumbando y un jaqueca de por vida.

Así que para despejarse un poco salio en busca de Harry, dobló en una esquina, y decidió que lo más normal seria buscarlo en la enfermería, supuso que estaría hablando con Sakura y por eso no aparecía. Madame Pomfrey ni siquiera lo miro dos veces, antes de correr hacia una cama y envolverla con una cortina, dejando fuera de su vista a quien reposaba en ese lugar, paso su mirada por todas las camas y en un rincón lejano vio al pequeño seguidor de Harry petrificado, pero no encontró a Sakura ni Harry, por ninguna parte.

—Joven Weasley, eh de avisarle que no puede estar aquí si no es por una enfermedad—dijo la enfermera con un ligero temblor en la voz y con las manos apretadas para ocultar su creciente descontrol.

—Estoy buscando a la niña de cabello rosa que estaba aquí por la tarde—.

—Pues evidentemente no se encuentra aquí, así que si me hace el favor, retírese, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no necesito a nadie estorbando—la mujer avanzo a zancadas hasta un puerta que posiblemente nadie utilizaba mas que ella, y desapareció de la vista de Ron dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—si me vuelve a correr me voy, pero como no esta, no se enojara que me quede a esperarlos un rato, detonas formas lo que nadie sabe a nadie daña—sonrío travieso y un pequeño hoyuelo se marco en su mejilla derecha.

Avanzo a paso decidido por toda la habitación, y se acostó en una cama, después de dar vueltas en ella sin parar, decidió hacer algo mas divertido y corrió hacia en pequeño Colin, al verlo con los brazos en alto y la mirada perdida, el miedo le recorrió el estomago, y se sintió agradecido de no ser hijo de muggles, observo la cortina, ¿que habría ahí?

—Seguro que no es nada…—vio una araña en la pared y dio un brinco horrorizado, como adiaba esos bichos feos y peludos.

—Si continuo hablando solo me volveré loco— fue hacia la cama con la cortina y después de una pausa y un sonoro suspiro jalo la tela hacia un lado.

El cuerpo de Hermione petrificado u con la mirada perdida lo asusto tanto que al dar un paso atrás se tropezó con su tunica y callo sentado al suelo.

* * *

**oh dios! se hacerca el final, aun que si lo pienso bien me gustaria hacer la historia de los demas libros, por ahi me dijo alguien que le gusta la pareja de sakura y draco U_U lo se draco es tan lindo, tenia que ponerlo asi aun que fuera una vez, por que bueno, no adelantare nada wajajajajaja.**

**Cieramente tengo una escusa que darles, perdon mi error de nuevo, una explicacion, y se que nunca hay explicacion que valga...PERO!**

**aparte de que como les habia dicho anterirmente que no tenia internet, y andaba corta de** **inspiracion, pues les contare hace unos meses que hay internet en mi casa, bueno, no mese es ams bien como un mes y unos dias que es el tiempo que eh estado de vacaciones por la escuela, el problema radica en que solo tenia internet la computadora de mi mama por que la migre antena de mi compu se daño y no tenia señal y al ser solo una compu en casa, mi mama [por trabajo] y mi hermano[por pinche molesto] no me dejaban usarla mas que unos ratitos yu parecian estar en un complot para quitarmela cuando tenia un millon de ideas y estaba lista para subir el capitulo, asui que cuando se dignaban a darmela de nuevo, las ideas se habian ido y no tenia material para trabajar, despues me volvi a lecionar un dedo,[ creo que eso no les conte , en la escuela se callo**** una escalera****[junto con un compañero arriba de ella] y me lastime un dedo de la mano derecha por ayudar a mis compañeros de equipo ¬¬ al final yo hice un monton de cosas que no me correspondian con una mano lastimada y termine con un dedo deforme y casi negro durante dos semanas y aun hoy me duela un poco, si lo fuerzo].**

** por fortuna para mi y ustendes, ya me encuentro mejor y me puse a escribir aun que no estoy satisfecha con este capitulo por que en dias anteriores tenia una idea mucho mas desarrodada de como seria este capitulo, y trate de rescatar algunas ideas sin mucho exito U_U.**

**En fin, agradesco a quienes dejaron reviews:**

**diannaquinny:** tranquila y no desesperes, todo a su tiempo, decidi al final no poner romance entre ellos por que bueno, aun los siento muy pequeños XD ademas todo se ira dando con el tiempo.

**Yukino Price:**me alegra qeu te guste mi fic, y si, yo tambien estoy ansiosa por ver a mi mente trabajar e imaginar a sakura en todo su esplendor.

**kaylee Dark:** muy bien, que tenaga nueva lestora es buena, eso quiere decir que mi historia gusta xD eso o no hay nada mas que leer [prefiero creer que mi historia gusta] y si estoy pensando seriamente incluir los demas libros, pero por el momento me concentrare en escribir mi ultimo capitulo sobre el primer libro.

**El angel de la muerte:**me encantan tus reviews, si, se que me tarde pero ya regrese es lo que importa no?

**o0utkast:**cariño, no aparece ti msn, pero te dejo en mio para que lo agreges...Marianita_rouse hotmail . com [ quitale los espacios que le agrege xD :P

**yami-702:** me alegro te haya gustado, espero no te haya decepsionado este capitulo.

**FLOX:** yo tambien lo amo, pero destesto que haya tan pocas historias es español U_U.

**'-Shasad Naoko-':** puff, comentarios como los tuyos me haces sentir verguenza, me eh tardado demaciado en actualizar y siempre me llegan comentario de emocion U_U soy una mala persona por dejarlos esperar tanto T^T.

**Emina Minami:** T_T lo sientooo de verdad que lo siento, eh tardado horrible en actualizar TOT, pero ya regrese, buaa son horrible, T_T todas esperan tanto y yo me tardo eternidades , espero que te guste el capitulo T_T tratare de no atrasarme de nuevo.

**Lila-sama:** sep, pronto se comera su arroz, al fin tengo internet y sin nadie que me moleste[con excepcion de mi mama que me habla en momentos de gran inspiracion hace que la pierda, pero como es mi mama la perdono XD]

**Herms-Haruno:** wajajaja, nunca sabran si harry se va con sakura xD no hasta que yo decida que hacer con ellos :P xD U_U lamento la espera.

**Akira Riddle:** hahaha dei, no por que tengas el cabello rubio te pareces a draco ^^', pero eres bonito, asi que bueno...ah, no se que ams decirte, el caso es que NO te pareces a draco, Akira-chan, controlalo y hasle entender el por que no se parecen, hahaha luego aclarare lo de los poderes de adivinacion C; nadie se espera lo que hare, ni siquiera yo por que aun no tengo idea de que saldra de mi cabeza xD

**Sakura:** no, no las abandone, solo me perdi en una muy bien conocida isla, aquella en la que se sumergen las pobres almas sin internet y una madre trabajadora y dependiente de la compu y un pequeño niño tedioso, odioso, fastidioso, molestoso, y todo lo que termine en 'oso' que nunca me deja en paz.

**Yue:** ya actualice xD C:


End file.
